Venusian Earth
by Shikaori Tooya
Summary: Sosok itu benar-benar sosok paling cantik yang pernah ada, pikirnya. Jika besok dijaminkan bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan perempuan itu lagi, ia memilih matahari untuk segera terbit tanpa harus ia terlelap tidur malam ini. NB : Isabel and Farlan included.. Cr : google, image owner, Hajime Isayama
1. Black Ponytail

_Levi duduk di atas tanah berumput yang masih terasa basah karena embun. Matanya melebar manakala Hanji, orang yang baru saja memberi selamat atas kenaikan dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya seakan terangkat._

_Rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi jika itu yang terjadi…. Mau bagaimana lagi?_

_.._

**Black Ponytail**

**..**

Sorot mata Levi yang tajam belum bisa hilang hingga detik ini. Bukan karena sengatan panas matahari siang itu matanya kian menajam, tapi karena kejadian kemarin yang masih membekas di ingatannya.

Sesekali ia memperhatikan raut wajah pasrah Farlan dan Isabel yang duduk di hadapannya. Sudah jelas betul padahal kemana arah kereta kuda ini membawa mereka bertiga, tapi raut wajah kedua temannya tersebut masih saja terlihat begitu pasrah, gugup, dan ada sedikit usaha untuk tetap tenang di sana. Perlu ia akui bahwa mereka berdua terlihat lebih stabil saat itu. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kian mendendam atas kejadian kemarin.

Jalan tanah bebatuan menimbulkan rasa tersendiri bagi tiga sekawan di sana. Makin terasa tidak nyaman bagi mereka karena perjalanan ini entah akan berakhir seperti apa. Jantung mereka tidak bisa lebih tenang berdetak. Perjalanan ini pun rasanya tidak selesai dengan cepat, padahal sudah si pirang katakan kalau perjalanan mereka tidak akan selama usaha penyergapan di bawah tanah kemarin.

Tentu saja. Jika usaha penyergapan itu memerlukan waktu 3 tahun untuk persiapannya, maka perjalanan ini memang terhitung singkat, bukan?

"Akan kubunuh si pirang itu…," gumam Levi dalam-dalam.

"Ssst.. Levi, tenanglah," balas Farlan.

Levi kembali diam.

Yeah, Mr. Daddy itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya merasa bersalah dan kembali bungkam. Padahal siapa sebenarnya bos di sini?

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian kereta kuda itu berhenti. Tidak lama, terdengar pula langkah kusir yang turun dari kursinya, membuka pintu, dan mempersilahkan tiga serangkai di sana turun.

Seberkas cahaya mengenai wajah mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa kini mereka sudah sampai di Markas Pusat Pasukan Pengintai.

Lambang sayap kebebasan begitu gagah terlukis di badan gapura gerbang yang kokoh. Lambang yang mulai terhapus warna catnya itu sanggup membangkitkan ketakjuban dari trio yang baru saja menuruni kereta kuda. Di sekeliling mereka pun sebenarnya ada beberapa orang anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang sedang sibuk menerima beberapa keperluan logistik yang masuk. Namun tidak satu pun dari orang-orang di sana yang sanggup membuat keenam mata baru itu berpaling.

"Hoo.. Kalian sudah datang?"

Suara berat itu membuat Farlan menengok ke arah sumbernya. Di matanya ia melihat sesosok yang tersenyum ramah namun tetap tidak mengurangi kewibawaan.

"Namaku Hansen. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Komandan Erwin sudah menunggu di kantornya. Mari saya antar?"

Dengan itu, Hansen mengantar tiga serangkai ke sebuah ruangan yang mereka sebut sebagai Kantor Erwin. Di sanalah gemuruh perasaan Levi kian membara manakala sosok pirang yang kemarin ia temui kini ada di hadapannya.

Farlan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, seolah menginstruksikan untuk tetap tenang.

"Komandan Erwin, mereka sudah datang," ujar Hansen begitu kakinya sudah sejajar rapi berada di ambang pintu kantor sang komandan.

Erwin yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan beberapa berkas kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke ambang pintu. Yap, tamu yang ia tunggu sudah tiba bersama bawahannya.

"Masuklah," ujar Erwin pada ketiga tamu dan seorang bawahannya tersebut.

Aba-aba barusan menggerakkan tiga pasang kaki berandalan kota tua yang kini ada di sebuah markas musuh. Selayaknya ada di kawasan musuh, mereka melangkah penuh hati-hati dan pertimbangan. Padahal Erwin sudah memasang wajah seramah mungkin, jadi untuk apa takut lagi? Atau mungkin, keenam mata mereka tidak sanggup membaca keramahan itu.

"Selamat datang di Markas Besar Pasukan Pengintai. Kalian masih ingat aku, bukan?"

Tiga serangkai di sana tidak menjawab sapaan tersebut.

Apa boleh buat? Erwin memakluminya.

"Mengenai kejadian kemarin, aku serius merekrut kalian untuk jadi bagian dari pasukan kami. Kemampuan menggunakan maneuver 3D yang luar biasa, kecepatan, ketanggapan, dan keliaran yang ada pada diri kalian sangat memenuhi kualifikasi. Aku akan jujur bahwa sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan anggota pasukan hasil akademi yang sehebat kalian. Itu pujian dan kurasa kalian patut berbangga karenanya."

Tiga serangkai di sana masih diam.

"Kurasa kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan kemarin, bukan? Karenanya, aku sudah menyiapkan semua yang kalian butuhkan untuk menjadi bagian dari kami. Kamar, pelatihan, semuanya sudah kami siapkan. Hansen dan Ness akan menemani kalian melihat-lihat di sini. Setelah itu, istirahatlah untuk besok."

Demikian setelah Komandan Erwin bersabda, keempat orang tamunya itu pergi melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Semuanya pergi seperti biasa –oke, Isabel dan Farlan masih tegang- kecuali Levi. Ia jalan di belakang yang lain dengan langkah tegap tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

Setelah kakinya mencapai ambang pintu, ia berhenti sejenak dan menengok ke belakang. Mata tajamnya tertuju pada Erwin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Tidak ada kata-kata, tidak ada pergerakan. Mereka hanya saling berpandang selama kurang lebih 1,5 detik sebelum akhirnya Levi kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul yang lain.

* * *

"Aku bersumpah kalau aku akan menghabisinya. Lihat saja," gumam Levi sembari memandangi langit-langit.

"Levi, hentikanlah. Kita sedang berada di sarang mereka. Kita harus lebih hati-hati, kan?"

"Jadi kita akan tidur di sini, ya? Apa untuk sementara waktu atau bagaimana?" ujar Isabel sembari melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Atau lebih tepatnya adalah kamar mereka.

"Mungkin hanya sementara waktu. Kupikir di tempat seperti ini ada pemisahan untuk kamar perempuan dan kamar laki-laki," komen Farlan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar itu. Pada ketukan ketiga, Farlan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati Ness, orang yang telah mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Hai, ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayo kita makan bersama?"

"Oh, ah, baiklah…," jawab Farlan agak gugup.

Bersama dengan Ness dan Hansen, Farlan, Levi, dan Isabel menyusuri koridor demi koridor Markas Besar Pasukan Pengintai menuju ruang makan. Selama perjalanan, sesekali mereka memergoki beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Ada juga yang berbisik-bisik setelahnya. Memang kabar mengenai datangnya anggota baru di pasukan tersebut sudah diketahui oleh seluruh anggota, tapi para mereka yang baru saja melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri -bagaimana tiga pendatang tersebut- cukup merasa 'tidak aman'. Beberapa setuju bahwa Erwin memiliki mata yang bagus dalam merekrut beberapa penjahat, namun ada juga yang meragukan keputusannya. Beberapa ada yang mengagumi bagaimana pancaran kuat aura ketiga orang tersebut saat berjalan, beberapa takut karenanya. Beberapa mencibir karena mereka bertiga adalah orang dari bawah tanah, beberapa takjub dan kagum karena mereka bisa sampai di sini.

Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan sejujurnya tidak begitu peduli. Toh mereka juga mengerti posisi mereka saat ini. Pandangan miring orang di atas tanah memang sudah seburuk itu pada mereka yang berjuang hidup di bawah tanah.

Suasana malam di markas besar sangat jauh berbeda jika di bandingkan dengan saat siang hari. Saat malam, rasanya jumlah orang yang ada di sana bisa mencapai dua kali lipat dibandingkan dengan saat matahari masih ada di atas. Terutama di ruang makan. Semuanya berkumpul, makan malam bersama, bercanda bersama, bermain bersama, menenggak beberapa alkohol bersama, bahkan ada yang berdansa untuk menghibur dirinya dan orang lain. Di saat itu, rasanya tidak ada yang memperhatikan kedatangan Ness, Hansen, serta tiga serangkai yang berjalan di belakang mereka sejak tadi.

Selesai mengantri untuk mendapatkan jatah makanan malam itu, mereka berlima duduk di sebuah meja yang masih kosong. Suasana masih ramai dengan segala kegilaan yang dapat pasukan siap mati di sana lakukan. Ness dan Hansen menjelaskan satu per satu kegilaan tersebut beserta siapa tokoh-tokoh fenomenal yang ada. Farlan dan Isabel mendengarkan dengan cukup baik dan memberikan respon yang baik sebagai pendengar dan pembelajar. Tidak bagi Levi yang lebih memilih menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Nama orang-orang di sana tidak begitu penting baginya. Dan di matanya itulah ia mendapati sosok pirang yang sudah ia kenal namanya sejauh ini. Ia tengah duduk menyantap bubur kentang bersama beberapa koleganya yang terlihat begitu 'anggun' dan berwibawa.

Levi memperhatikan dalam diam, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau bubur kentang miliknya semakin lama semakin mendingin.

Lain Levi lain pula dengan Farlan. Sosok jumawa itu terdiam dengan arah pandangan pada pukul 10.30. Di kala dirinya masih mendengar celotehan Ness dan Hansen, matanya yang berhilir mudik terpaku pada satu titik dan seolah tidak mau lagi kembali fleksibel seperti sebelumnya. Di titik itu, ia mendapati sesuatu yang luar biasa, sesuatu yang eksepsional, sesuatu yang bahkan pada awalnya sempat ia bantah. Sesuatu itu begitu indah hingga Farlan seperti kehilangan lidahnya untuk bergumam. Sosok itu begitu bersinar walaupun di ruangan itu hanya ada lampu minyak dan jumlahnya pun tidak banyak. Sosok itu memancarkan suatu kharisma tersendiri yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain. Cantik, dengan surai hitam legamnya yang begitu pasrah kesana-kemari mengikuti arah gerakan kepala sang empunya.

Farlan seperti bermimpi saat itu.

Perempuan itu, tak diragukan lagi adalah cinta pertamanya.

Ya, Farlan yakin karena ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ada sekitar tujuh detik yang dibutuhkan bagi Farlan agar sosok rupawan itu merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Ia membalas tatapan polos nan terkesima milik Church dengan hal yang hampir serupa, lalu tersenyum manis.

Respon positif itu refleks menggerakkan ujung-ujung bibir Tuan Church untuk bergeser ke arah samping. Ia membalas senyum manis perempuan tersebut dengan senyuman yang ia rasa tidak sebaik biasanya. Tapi hei, tidak ada yang meragukan keaslian dan kemanisan senyum dari seorang Farlan, bukan?

Dan di malam itu -setelah waktunya semua mata terpejam- Farlan masih tidak bisa menutup matanya seraya menjadikan kedua tangannya bantal di atas ranjang. Matanya memandang ke langit-langit yang sebenarnya adalah bagian bawah dari ranjang Levi. Ya, mereka tidur di sebuah ranjang susun saat itu. Farlan di paling bawah, Levi di tengah, dan Isabel di paling atas.

Untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya tertidur, Farlan terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas. Namun, bukan gambaran mengenai bagian bawah kasur Levi yang ia lihat, melainkan sosok yang ia temukan saat makan malam tadi. Sosok cantik itu masih belum bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Mempercayainya pun rasanya masih belum bisa. Sosok itu benar-benar sosok paling cantik yang pernah ada, pikirnya. Jika besok dijaminkan bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan perempuan itu lagi, ia memilih matahari untuk segera terbit tanpa harus ia terlelap tidur malam ini.

* * *

Keesokkan paginya diadakan apel pagi di halaman dalam Markas Besar Pasukan Pengintai. Apel pagi yang mengumpulkan seluruh ksatria tersebut ditujukan untuk memperkenalkan tiga orang calon anggota baru mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama, Erwin segera mengutarakan kepentingannya begitu kesempatan berbicara miliknya datang.

"Pagi ini, aku umumkan bahwa akan ada calon anggota baru di pasukan kita. Mereka bertiga akan memperoleh pelatihan khusus sebelumnya. Jadi, perkenalkan. Mereka adalah Farlan, Isabel, dan.. Levi. Terima mereka sebagai anggota baru keluarga kalian. Untuk selanjutnya, mohon bantu mereka untuk dapat menyesuaikan diri di sini. Terima kasih."

Demikian berhentinya kata-kata Erwin, sayup-sayup terdengar banyak bisikan dari beberapa orang di sana. Sepertinya masih banyak di antara mereka yang belum dapat menerima keputusan sang komandan begitu saja. Apalagi yang direkrut adalah kriminal dari dunia kumuh. Namun yang terpenting dari semua adalah, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang merasa tersaingi karena kehadiran Levi and Co. Rumor mengenai kehebatan mereka dalam menggunakan maneuver 3D pun sudah tersebar di semua lapisan Pasukan Pengintai.

Tapi tidak semua.

Hanya orang-orang yang merasa tidak aman saja lah yang meragukan keputusan Erwin tanpa alasan. Ada juga sebagian dikit dari mereka yang tetap diam, pada posisi istirahat di tempat ala militer. Mata mereka masih tertuju ke depan, ke arah di mana tiga orang baru berdiri 'memperlihatkan diri'.

Dari sisi Levi dan kawan-kawan, mereka masih memaklumi bahwa masih ada sebagian orang di sana yang meragukan bahkan tidak menyukai kedatangan mereka. Mereka hanya bisa diam dan memasang mata mereka lurus ke depan walaupun sebenarnya sudah gatal sekali otot-otot mata itu untuk melihat ke samping –kiri dan kanan.

Apel dilanjutkan kembali. Bagian penutup apel dilakukan untuk menyudahi kegiatan tersebut dan semua dapat kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing. Di saat itulah, Farlan mendapati sosok yang mampu menyegarkan matanya.

Perempuan cantik bersurai hitam yang ia lihat di ruang makan kemarin.

Jantungnya kini memompa lebih cepat. Serasa ada keringat dingin pula yang mencuat di bagian tengkuk. Kepala yang awalnya terasa berat kini seperti lebih ringan. Terakhir, rasanya sudah gatal sekali sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk menyungging. Pemandangan yang membangkitkan semangatnya pagi itu, seperti jawaban atas harapannya semalam.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, namaku Keith Shadis. Aku adalah orang yang akan melatih kalian selama beberapa hari ke depan. Aku harapkan keseriusan kalian."

Tidak ada yang menjawab, baik itu Levi, Isabel, maupun Farlan.

"APA KALIAN MENGERTI?!"

"A-aah!" sahut Isabel dan Farlan dengan sedikit terkejut.

Levi? Persetan dengan ekspresi '_I don't give a fuck_' miliknya.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Kita akan mulai latihan hari ini juga."

Perintah Keith membawa tiga serangkai segera mengambil 3D maneuver yang ada di dekat sana. Selama sekitar 1,5 menit mereka bersiap, Keith memeriksa kuda yang akan ia tunggangi sebentar lagi untuk mengawasi para anak baru. Begitu semua persiapan selesai, pergilah mereka berempat ke dalam hutan.

Di hutan itu, Levi dan kedua temannya asyik berayun dari satu pohon ke pohon lain diikuti oleh Keith yang memacu kudanya di tanah. Guna mengawasi anak-anak itu sekaligus melihat kemampuan mereka yang dibanggakan Erwin.

Terpaan angin memicu sesimpul senyum di bibir Isabel. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak sebebas saat di bawah tanah dulu, namun ini lebih baik daripada diam seharian di kamar penjara milik markas itu.

Tidak menikmati kebebasan layaknya Isabel, Farlan sesekali melirik ke belakang –ke arah Keith- untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang tua itu. Entah mengapa perasaannya berkata bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana bisa para pejabat di markas tersebut membiarkan kelompok berandalan seperti dirinya dan teman-temannya hanya diawasi oleh satu orang yang berada di tanah seperti saat ini?

Lain Farlan, lain Levi. Jika Farlan merasa ada suatu kejanggalan saat itu, Levi merasakan sesuatu yang lebih nyata. Sejak dirinya dan yang lain memasuki hutan, ia merasa kalau ada orang lain di sekeliling yang juga melaju ke arah yang sama dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti mereka. Seolah sesuatu yang mengikuti itu seperti sedang mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

Mungkin saja, pikir Levi.

Perjalanan diteruskan hingga semakin dalam hutan yang mereka masuki. Menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan kedua temannya, Isabel merasa heran.

"Hei, kalian berdua.. Kalian terlihat tegang sekali. Ini menyenangkan, ayolah~..," ujarnya riang ala Isabel Magnolia.

Farlan dan Levi hanya diam, tidak memberi balasan apapun.

"Hei, ayolah.."

"Isabel," potong Levi.

"Hnn?"

"Tetaplah waspada," tambah Levi.

"Hee? Kenapa..?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Kenapa hanya ada satu orang yang dibiarkan untuk mengawasi kita bertiga. Kita adalah kriminal yang baru ditangkap kemarin. Bukankah aneh jika mereka percaya begitu saja bahwa kita tidak akan kabur dari sini? Seharusnya ada tiga orang yang diperintahkan untuk menjaga kita, bukan? Itu pun jumlah minimal jika dibandingkan dengan kita yang mampu menggunakan maneuver 3D dengan lihai," jelas Farlan.

"E-eh? I..iya juga sih..," tanggap Isabel. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Tetap saja melaju seperti kita tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres sejak kita masuk ke hutan ini," kata Levi.

Farlan dan Isabel memperhatikan Levi dan mereka menurut. "Baiklah."

Di tanah, Keith masih mengikuti dengan kudanya. Sepanjang pengawasannya ia mengakui bahwa tiga orang yang kini mengalun indah memang benar-benar luar biasa. Bahkan para prajurit yang sengaja dilatih pun belum tentu dapat menggunakan maneuver 3D seluwes mereka.

Erwin tidak salah, pikirnya.

Mungkin memang sekarang adalah saatnya untuk meminjam kekuatan dari mereka atau siapapun yang pandai dan dianggap mampu untuk memangku tanggung jawab sebagai pelindung manusia.

Sementara itu di atas..

"Tch, aku sudah muak," gumam Levi.

"Levi.. Apa?" tanya Farlan yang merasa mendengar sesuatu keluar dari bibir pria _stoic _tersebut.

"Tch, apa kau masih berpura-pura berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, huh? Kita lihat saja. Siapa orang-orang yang mengikuti kita sejak tadi."

Tiba-tiba Levi berbalik dengan cepat dan beralun menuju Keith.

Mengetahui Levi berbuat demikian membuat Isabel dan Farlan terkejut bukan main.

"LEVI.. JANGAANN!" seru Farlan.

Sementara itu, Keith yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya menjadi kurang tanggap akan kedatangan Levi.

"Katakan itu pada ibumu, Church. Karena aku paling muak dengan tikus yang senang bermain petak umpet untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri!"

Dengan cepat, Levi mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya. Kecepatan pemuda itu dalam beralun menghampiri Keith berbanding terbalik sangat jauh dengan kecepatan Keith untuk sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya.

Isabel dan Farlan masih di atas karena terperangah. Keith baru sadar dari lamunan setelah Levi siap menancapkan pisau tersebut di tubuhnya. Levi yang sudah berketetapan untuk menyerang 'musuh' mereka saat itu juga...

Di saat itu..

Tiba-tiba Levi terjatuh ke tanah dan Keith selamat dari apapun yang mengancam nyawanya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Isabel dan Farlan bahkan belum sempat berkedip. Yang ada di mata mereka kini adalah 'sang kapten' tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah dan gagal menusuk Keith.

"Levi!" teriak Farlan saat ia sadar bahwa temannya jatuh ke tanah.

"Kak Levi!" seru Isabel juga seraya mengikuti Farlan.

Mereka berdua menolong Levi untuk bangkit.

"Lepaskan. Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Levi sambil melepas tangan kedua temannya yang berusaha menolong.

"Kak Levi, kenapa sampai bisa jatuh?" tanya Isabel bingung.

"Ah..! Tali maneuvermu…," ujar Farlan saat melihat maneuver milik Levi. "…Putus?"

Levi melihat ke bagian kiri dan kanannya. "Tidak." Kemudian ia melihat ke atas, ke arah pohon bagian atas. "Ada yang memotongnya."

"Hhh~… ckckck.. Ternyata orang sepertimu bisa lengah juga, ya?"

Kalimat itu membuat Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan menoleh ke belakang.

"Pelatih, Keith..," lanjut orang yang bersuara tadi.

Tiga serangkai di sana terperangah. Mungkinkah ia yang memotong tali maneuver milik Levi?

"Sialan, apa maksudmu Vlad?!"

"Ckckckck.. Kau masih tidak mau mengakuinya, kah? Kau sempat lengah kan tadi? Tidak usah berpura-pura, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Erwin," jawab seseorang yang bernama Vlad itu sembari berjalan mendekati Keith, seolah Levi dan kawan-kawannya tidak ada di sana.

"Mana mungkin aku lengah seperti kata-katamu, huh?! Kau sendiri, kenapa malah turun kemari? Tugasmu adalah untuk tetap berada di atas pohon, bukan?" balas Keith.

"Hei…hei, Pak Tua. Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada kami karena kami baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari maut. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kami…?" gumam Isabel.

"Itu benar, Keith. Jika bukan Vlad yang memotong tali pemuda itu, kau sudah berlumuran darah sekarang."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara asing yang lain dari arah belakang Levi dan teman-temannya.

Kali ini, Levi dan teman-temannya melihat sosok besar berkulit hitam. Ia juga berjalan menghampiri Keith.

"..K..kau. Mengapa tidak kalian membiarkannya saja jika kalian tidak percaya kalau aku tidak lengah?!" balas Keith.

"Hhh~.. Kenapa kau keras sekali, paman? Akui saja. Kalau bukan karena kami, kau sudah menjadi mayat sekarang." Kali ini ada sesumbar suara perempuan dari arah belakang Farlan.

Mendengarnya, Farlan menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya dia karena sosok yang kini tengah ada di matanya adalah sosok yang ia puja sejak kemarin malam.

Perempuan itu..

Ya, perempuan bersurai hitam itu..

Saat menyadari bahwa Farlan memperhatikannya, perempuan itu tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Church. "Hai~.."

Tanpa sadar, wajah Farlan memerah.

"K..kau juga. Berapa kali harus aku katakan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, huh?!"

"Kau sangat keras kepala, Paman. Kami pun tidak akan melakukan apapun jika tidak ada yang terjadi di sini. Vlad memotong tali maneuver pria keren itu dan kurasa yang harus kau lakukan adalah berterima kasih padanya. Lagipula, kita sudah jauh melewati batas yang ditentukan Erwin. Apa yang membuatmu meneruskan perjalanan? Sebelum mencapai batas pun, bukankah sudah sangat jelas kalau mereka bertiga hebat dalam menggunakan maneuver 3D?"

Keith terdiam sejenak. "Tch. Baiklah, terima kasih, Vlad."

"Sama-sama, Keith~…," balas Vlad sambil tersenyum senang.

Levi dan teman-temannya memperhatikan.

"Tapi asalkan kalian berjanji bahwa tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Erwin."

"Beres. Tenang saja~..," ujar Vlad sambil menepuk pundak Keith.

"Hei, Keith?" panggil perempuan di sana.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau tugasmu melatih orang-orang ini digantikan olehku?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"A-apa? Berani sekali kau.."

"Hei..hei.. Kurasa melatih anak-anak dari Pasukan Pelatihan adalah kau ahlinya. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu daripada tiga orang ini. Mereka pun masih mudah untuk diatur, tidak seperti mereka bertiga," ujar pria besar berkulit hitam.

"Benar, Keith. Kurasa Erwin pun mengizinkannya. Toh kudengar pada awalnya pun kau tidak mau tugas ini, bukan?" timpal Vlad.

Keith terdiam lagi.

"Percayalah, Keith. Catherine sudah meminta persetujuan Erwin untuk semuanya. Kau tidak perlu takut," tambah pria hitam tinggi besar.

Keith terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Keith mengiyakan. Toh memang sejak awal ia berkebaratan untuk melatih kriminal seperti Levi dan kawan-kawan.

"Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kalau kalian tidak akan merusak semuanya."

"Oke~..," jawab si perempuan, lelaki kurus jangkung, dan pria hitam tinggi besar.

"Kalau begitu, mulai dari sini aku akan menyerahkan segala sesuatunya pada kalian. Jangan memohon bantuanku jika kalian mendapat kesulitan. Ingat itu."

"Baik, pelatiiihhhh~….," jawab perempuan yang diketahui bernama Catherine tersebut.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Keith meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kudanya untuk kembali ke markas.

Setelah Keith agak menjauh, kelompok Levi memperhatikan tiga orang yang baru saja datang itu. Memang, sudah sedari tadi Farlan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Catherine. Isabel pun sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan Vlad yang terlihat begitu ceria.

"Siapa kau, perempuan?" tanya Levi dengan agak sinis.

Satu-satunya perempuan selain Isabel di sana menengok ke arah Levi. Ia tersenyum. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Kathrina Mortez. Aku Kapten dari Pasukan Operasi Khusus Level A Pasukan Pengintai. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."


	2. Bird of Aphrodite

**REVIEW SECTION :**

** Sasamiajeng : Hmm.. saya gak tahu juga sih buat jawabannya gimana.. Saya lebih suka reader yang ngasih penafsiran sendiri buat Levi nanti.. :)**

**..**

**..**

* * *

..

..

Satu-satunya perempuan selain Isabel di sana menengok ke arah Levi. Ia tersenyum. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Kathrina Mortez. Aku Kapten dari Pasukan Operasi Khusus Level A Pasukan Pengintai. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

**Bird of Aphrodite**

Catherine dan teman-temannya memperhatikan kelompok Levi seraya tersenyum.

"Namaku Vladimitri Tsukov. Salam kenal." Lelaki kurus jangkung di sana memperkenalkan diri sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuh.

"Namaku Simon Geraldine. Kalian luar biasa hebat saat berayun tadi. Aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau Erwin benar-benar serius masalah kalian," puji seorang Negroid-Perancis pada Levi and Co.

"Kita bertiga adalah bagian dari Pasukan Operasi Khusus Level A. Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, kita yang akan bertanggungjawab atas kalian," ujar Cath.

"Betul. Memang benar bahwa Komandan Erwin memerintahkan Keith untuk membimbing kalian sedangkan kami diberi tugas untuk membimbing anak-anak akademi. Tapi… tidak ada satupun di antara kami yang bahagia dengan keputusan Erwin tersebut," tambah Simon dengan sedikit senyum menahan tawa.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau anak akademi lebih mudah diatur daripada kami? Bukankah jadinya lebih enak jika membimbing mereka?" tanya Isabel.

Tiga bagian dari Tim Operasi Khusus di sana tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti. Pendeknya, melatih anak-anak akademi itu membosankan. Yaa… begitulah," jawab Vlad.

"Jadi, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama hingga ke depannya," ucap Cath.

"Lalu apa sekarang?" Levi membuka mulut.

Catherine, Simon, dan Vlad saling berpandangan lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita bertiga sepakat kalau kemampuan kalian bermaneuver 3D tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Jadi, kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita langsung masuk ke level selanjutnya."

"Apa…itu?" Isabel agak ragu.

"Berkuda," jawab Vlad.

Tiga orang di sana terdiam heran.

"Tch, berkuda? Jangan karena kami baru saja naik ke atas sini dan kau bisa menganggap kami sampah yang tidak bisa berkuda." Levi berkomentar sambil menahan emosi.

"Levi." Farlan mengingatkan.

Perempuan berponytail di sana menarik ujung kiri bibirnya sedikit. "Hhh~… jangan salah sangka, ya. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana mahirnya kalian berkuda sebelum sampai kemari. Tapi justru karena kau bicara seperti itu, aku jadi semakin yakin kalau kalian tidak tahu apapun mengenai berkuda di dunia kami. Dunia Pasukan Pengintai, tepatnya."

"Berkuda di dunia kami itu berbeda. Jika cepat kau hidup, jika lamban kau mati. Tapi jika kudamu cepat namun tidak ada strategi, kau bisa mati. Dan jika kudamu lamban tapi strategimu jitu, kau hidup. Berkuda buat kami tidak hanya sekedar menunggang kuda, tapi juga pertaruhan nyawa," tambah Simon.

Levi dan teman-temannya menutup mulut. Mereka baru ingat kalau tiga orang di hadapan mereka adalah tiga dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa keluar dinding dengan menggunakan kuda. Tentu saja mereka bertemu para raksasa dan harus berjuang mati-matian agar tetap hidup. Salah satu caranya adalah tentu dengan menggunakan kuda. Selain itu, mereka pun baru sadar kalau kini hidup yang akan mereka jalani untuk seterusnya adalah sebagai prajurit, bukan kriminal di bawah tanah lagi.

"Kalian mengerti, kan? Kami Pasukan Pengintai yang pasti akan pergi ke luar tembok. Kapanpun itu. Bahkan dalam tembok pun kita akan berhadapan dengan para titan. Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa saja. Jika sudah waktunya berhadapan dengan mereka, kau akan melihat tiga hal. Kau melihat bagaimana mengerikan dan jeleknya titan di hadapanmu, melihat temanmu mati, dan melihat dirimu sendiri membunuh titan itu atau dia yang membunuhmu," terang Catherine.

Tiga calon anggota jenius di sana semakin rapat menutup mulutnya. Suraman aura menyeruak, membuat Catherine serta yang lain merasa harus mencairkan ketegangan sedikit.

"Yah, tapi aku yakin kalian tidak akan semudah itu mati di tangan mereka. Jadi, kurasa sudah waktunya kita menemui Ness di Istal. Mungkin dia dapat banyak buruan baru," ujar Catherine yang diikuti dengan siulannya. Tidak hanya Catherine, Vlad dan Simon pun ikut bersiul.

Kurang dari 5 detik, tiga ekor kuda berdatangan menghampiri mereka semua.

"Kita akan ke sana dengan menggunakan kuda. Ehm, hei.. namamu Isabel, kan? Kau bisa ikut denganku," ajak Catherine sembari menaikki kudanya.

"Oh.. eh.. iya, baiklah," sahut Isabel yang mengikuti Catherine untuk naik ke atas kuda.

"Biar aku bantu, nona?" Vlad menawarkan diri dan membantu Isabel naik ke atas kuda hitam milik sang nona kapten.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau bisa ikut denganku, Levi," tawar Simon sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada satu-satunya pria _stoic_ di sana.

"Baiklah," jawab Levi.

"Kau Farlan, kan? Kau ikut denganku, ya? Perkenalkan ini kudaku, namanya Dracul," ujar Vlad sembari mengelus lembut rambut Dracul si kuda.

"Oke," komen Farlan dengan sedikit senyum tidak mengerti. _'Mengapa ada orang yang bisa menamai kudanya dengan nama itu?'_ pikirnya.

Setelah siap, kuda-kuda itu membawa mereka semua kembali ke Markas Besar Pasukan Pengintai. Atau menuju Istal Markas Besar tepatnya. Selama perjalanan, Levi trio merasakan bahwa kuda yang kini membawa mereka tidak seperti kuda yang biasa mereka temui. Kuda-kuda itu begitu mantap saat menghentakkan kaki mereka ke tanah. Pergerakannya pun sangat fleksibel, seirama dengan para pemiliknya. Seakan jiwa mereka sudah bersatu atau apapun. Entahlah. Mereka tidak mengerti benar. Yang jelas, kuda-kuda tersebut memang bukan kuda yang selama ini mereka tahu.

Setelah menempuh lima menit perjalanan, kini mereka semua tiba di istal.

Begitu turun dari kuda miliknya, Catherine menyengajakan diri untuk berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Ia berniat menyapa sekaligus jahil mengejutkan Ness yang sedang sibuk mendata beberapa 'anak buah'.

"Hai, Ness! Ada kuda baru?" sapa Catherine sembari mengejutkan lelaki berpenutup kepala itu.

"AAAARGH! YA AMPUN CATH! Kau hampir saja membuatku pingsan!" seru Ness seraya mengelus dadanya, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Hihihi.. Maaf.. maaf.. Jadi, di mana peliharaan barunya?" tanya Kate.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah Armando sehat-sehat saja?"

Catherine mengarahkan jempolnya ke belakang, menunjuk ke arah di mana Levi dan yang lainnya berdiri. Ness mengikuti arah yang dimaksud perempuan itu dan membesar matanya saat melihat Levi &amp; Co bersama dengan teman-teman Catherine.

"Lho? Kalian?" gumam Ness.

"Yup. Mereka ada di bawah pengawasan kami sekarang. Pendeknya, aku dan teman-temanku yang membimbing mereka agar bisa resmi menjadi Pasukan Pengintai. Keren, kan?" jawab Catherine.

"Hnn? Bukankah ini tugas Keith?"

"Tidak lagi. Kami menggantikannya," jawab Vlad sambil menghampiri Ness dan Kate yang sedang bicara. Lalu ia menepuk pundak lelaki kuda itu. "Jadi, mana kudanya?"

"Kudanya baru sampai tadi pagi. Mereka masih istirahat jadi belum bisa ditemui sekarang. Banyak dari mereka yang baru saja tenang. Kalau diganggu lagi, aku takut mereka akan mengamuk," jawab Ness.

"Yaaah~.. tidak asyik…," komen Vlad.

"Kenapa kalian tanyakan kuda baru? Seingatku Erwin memperbolehkan mereka untuk mengambil kuda yang terlatih."

"Aku ingin mereka melatih kuda mereka sendiri agar hubungan di antara mereka semakin kuat. Kau juga tahu kan kalau stamina kuda liar itu beda dengan mereka yang lahir di peternakan. Jadi, kurasa lebih baik untuk memberi mereka kuda liar yang masih segar," jawab Kate.

"Hee, jadi kau ingin mereka agar seperti kalian bertiga, huh?"

Catherine dan Vlad tersenyum tipis.

"Hhh~.. ckckck… Kurasa kuda-kuda itu bisa ditemui sekitar satu hingga dua jam lagi. Kembalilah lagi nanti. Ini juga sudah masuk waktu makan siang mereka."

"Oke, baiklah."

* * *

Dua jam kemudian..

"Waaaaaw…," gumam Isabel takjub. Matanya bercahaya manakala ia melihat ada banyak sekali kuda di dalam istal tersebut.

"Istal ini khusus untuk kuda-kuda liar yang baru saja datang. Mereka baru saja tenang, tapi kalian bisa memilih sendiri kuda kalian sekarang. Ingat saja satu hal, kuda ini akan menjadi teman kalian terus selamanya. Pilihlah kuda dengan bijak," nasihat Simon.

"Kami akan membiarkan kalian memilih sendiri kuda untuk kalian masing-masing. Jadi, silahkan." Vlad bicara sekaligus berbalik arah untuk berjalan menuju Kate yang sedang duduk di atas batu agak jauh dari istal. Simon pun mengikuti temannya tersebut.

Sementara Farlan, Levi, dan Isabel memilih kuda, Vlad, Simon, dan Catherine duduk sembari mata tertuju pada hutan.

"Ada apa, Kate?" tanya Vlad.

"Hnn? Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat hehijauan saja."

"Kate, kau tahu? Kurasa laki-laki jangkung di sana suka padamu."

"Hnn? Siapa?"

Vlad mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah istal, tempat di mana Levi dan teman-temannya berada.

"Farlan." Simon memperjelas.

"Ehh? Benarkah?" Kate tertawa kecil seakan tidak percaya.

"Ayolah, Kate. Kau ingat tahun kemarin? Hampir semua anak baru mengirimimu surat cinta, bukan?" Vlad menggoda teman wanitanya itu.

"Ya. Dan mereka mendapat lebih dari apa yang mereka harapkan."

"Ouch, Kate. Itu karena kau yang membiarkannya," komen Simon.

"Ya. Tidak adakah yang pantas untuk serius bersamamu, huh? Kupiikir Mr. F itu cukup baik untukmu. Kau tahu, untuk seorang penjahat, kurasa dia adalah penjahat paling berhati mulia yang pernah ada. Maksudku, ia tidak terlihat seperti penjahat. Tidak seperti yang cebol."

"Hei…" Kate mengingatkan. Simon hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, aku benar kan? Lihatlah ke sana, Kate. Perhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu." Vlad menggerakkan kepala Kate agar matanya melihat ke dalam istal. "Lihatlah."

Menuruti ucapan temannya, Kate melihat ke dalam istal. Ia melihat tiga orang yang kini ada di bawah tanggungjawabnya masih sibuk menenangkan kuda yang akan dijadikan kawan.

"Lihat?" tanya Vlad lagi.

"Ya, Vlad. Aku melihatnya…"

"Benar, kan? Church sangat sabar menghadapi kudanya itu. Jika pada makhluk yang mengasari dirinya pun ia masih dapat terus bersabar, apalagi pada manusia? Aku bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya kalau kemarin dia adalah kriminal di bawah tanah."

"Hei, Vlad. Kurasa Isabel mengalami kesulitan. Bantulah dia," ujar Simon.

Vlad melirik ke arah di mana Isabel berada. Dan ya, Isabel sepertinya tengah kesulitan menghadapi seekor kuda di sana. "Ah, ya."

Dengan segera, Vlad berlari menghampiri Isabel.

"Kurasa aku pun akan membantu Farlan," ujar Simon yang juga turut berjalan ke arah Istal.

Kedua manik milik Catherine masih tertuju pada Istal. Ia terdiam memandangi pemandangan yang Vlad titahkan padanya. Di sana, terlihat Simon datang menghampiri Farlan dan membantunya untuk menenangkan kuda.

Catherine masih terus memperhatikan. Seolah terhisap oleh pesonanya, ada secarik senyum yang Kate tunjukkan semakin lama ia melihat ke dalam istal tersebut.

Vlad memang benar kalau Farlan adalah lelaki yang baik. Ia juga sopan dan dewasa. Bagaimana bisa seorang kriminal yang berkonotasi kasar berlaku sedemikian lembut pada seekor kuda?

Sama seperti saat malam pertama makan malam –hanya beda versi. Butuh sekian detik bagi Farlan untuk merasakan bahwa ada orang lain di jauh sana yang tengah memperhatikan. Dan seperti tidak mungkin rasanya, orang itu adalah orang yang baru saja ia ukir di dalam hati akhir-akhir ini.

Senang, tersanjung, dan malu.

Pemuda Church yang terhormat merasa ada harapan atas perasaannya. Ia membalas senyum orang yang kini tengah memperhatikannya itu. Dan semoga akan terus begitu hingga maut memisahkan.

Simon melihat ekspresi Farlan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, Church?"

Farlan teralih. "Eh, iya?"

Sembari tersenyum, Simon bertanya. "Kau menyukainya?"

Farlan kembali melihat ke arah Cath. Cath sendiri masih melihat ke arahnya dengan senyum tersungging.

"….Hmmm… Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?" Farlan bertanya balik sembari menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah.

Simon sedikit tertawa. "Matamu yang mengatakannya. Lagipula, tidak ada laki-laki yang berkata tidak jika ditanyai hal itu. Semuanya berkata 'ya', semuanya berkata serius. Tapi jika kau memang serius dengannya, asal kau tahu saja kalau kau mendapat restuku dan Vlad. Jadi jangan main-main dengan kesempatan yang aku dan Vlad berikan untukmu."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Farlan heran.

"Hmm? Apanya?"

"Maksudmu... Kau mendukungku untuk bersama dengannya dibandingkan para pria lain yang mendekatinya?"

Simon berpikir sejenak. "Hmm… Asal kau berjanji kalau kau tidak akan menyakiti dan menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Farlan merasa ada yang aneh. "Memangnya ada apa? Apa dia pernah ada trauma dengan laki-laki atau semacamnya?"

"Bukan pernah, tapi masih," jawab Simon.

Lelaki negroid itu menyerahkan tali kekang kuda yang baru saja ia tenangkan pada Farlan. "Coba kendalikan kudanya dengan tali ini. Jangan sampai kau lepaskan sampai dia menurut padamu."

Setelah itu, Simon melangkahkan kakinya menuju Levi. Mencoba mencari tahu apakah kapten dari trio kriminal itu membutuhkan bantuan.

* * *

Malamnya, Farlan tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Lagi. Namun alasannya kali ini berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Kali ini indera penglihatannya tidak bisa tertutup karena rasa senang yang memenuhi hati dan pikiran. Mungkin jika tidak ada Levi dan Isabel di sana, ia sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan saking senangnya.

Cara perempuan itu tersenyum masih sangat jelas terpatri di pikiran Farlan. Semakin malam, semakin jauh Farlan melamun membayangkan perempuan itu.

'_Bagaimana jika Kate benar-benar menyukaiku?'_

'…_Atau apa jangan-jangan dia hanya bersikap ramah saja?'_

'_Kalau begitu, bagaimana ya jadinya kalau aku mendekatinya?'_

'_Tapi... kalau dia ternyata tidak menyukaiku bagaimana? Atau karena aku terburu-buru?'_

'_Tch, dia pasti akan menjauh kalau begitu…'_

'_Tapi pantang menyerah itu tidak boleh, bukan?'_

'_Arghhh..! Membingungkan….'_

Farlan memandang ke atas. Ia diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit.

'_Kurasa lebih baik kalau aku jalan-jalan sebentar..,'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Pelan-pelan Farlan melangkah mencapai pintu. Setenang mungkin agar ia tidak membangunkan siapapun. Setelah mencapai pintu, ia memutar kenop lalu keluar sembari mengendap-endap. Kemudian ia menutup pintu itu sangaaaaat pelan sehingga ia berhasil tidak membangunkan siapapun.

Ternyata jalan-jalan malam di dormitori itu pun tidak semudah pikirannya. Dormitori yang sudah sepi dapat dengan mudah menggemakan langkah kaki dan mengganggu mereka yang sudah tertidur. Cukup banyak langkah yang Farlan ambil sebelum akhirnya langkah lelaki tampan itu berhenti.

Di matanya, ada bayangan sebuah pintu kamar orang yang kini dikasihinya, Catherine atau Kathrina. Ia memandangi pintu tersebut, memejamkan matanya, dan membayangkan bagaimana manisnya Kathrina dalam balutan gaun tidur yang lembut sedang tidur melepas lelah dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai jatuh begitu saja.

'_Pasti akan cantik sekali,' _pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi dan mengagetkan pemuda Church. Ia mendengar sesuatu dan hal itu membuat dirinya sedikit terperanjat serta membuka mata. Betapa terperangah dirinya saat ia melihat seorang pria keluar dari pintu kamar Kate sembari memegang satu botol tequila. Ia keluar dalam keadaan berantakan, mabuk, dan…

"Sampai nanti, sayaang~...," ucap lelaki itu pada seseorang di dalam kamar.

Pompaan darah Farlan semakin cepat. Darahnya terasa mendidih dan rasanya semakin naik ke kepala ketika ia melihat Kate keluar dari kamar lalu mencium bibir pemabuk itu dengan luar biasa. Ciuman yang tidak biasa itu berlangsung lama sekali dan mampu membuat lutut Farlan terasa lemas.

Terakhir, kecupan-kecupan kecil terjadi di antara mereka. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Farlan lalu ia kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada Kate.

"Kau kedatangan tamu," ujarnya pada Kate.

Kate yang mendengar itu menengok ke sekeliling dan voila~..

Farlan ada di sana. Memperhatikannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, bingung, heran, gelisah tak mengerti. Ingin rasanya lelaki itu berlari tapi entah kenapa lututnya serasa tidak mau bergerak. Matanya pun bahkan belum bisa berkedip mendapati pemandangan malam itu.

Kate terdiam memperhatikan pria lugu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Apakah ini seperti menjatuhkan diri sendiri atau apakah memang pria itu harus tahu mengenai hal ini?

"Aku pergi dulu. Kabari aku lagi jika kau kosong, oke?"

CUP

Satu kecupan lagi mendarat di kening Kate. Kate pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum manja pada pemabuk itu.

"_Bye,"_ pamit lelaki itu sembari meninggalkan Kate. "Hei, kau. Selamat menikmati..," ujarnya pada Farlan.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua di sana, Kate dan Farlan. Farlan masih belum bisa beranjak dari tempatnya dan Kate masih belum bergerak sedikit pun. Tidak lama, perempuan itu memutuskan untuk bersandar di ambang pintu sembari tersenyum menggoda Farlan. Ia pun mabuk, bisa dilihat dari pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Kemarilah~..," kata Catherine sembari menggoyangkan telunjuknya, sebagai bahasa tubuh untuk menggoda Church.

"…Catherine.., kenapa…?" tanya Farlan tidak mengerti. Kecewa? Iya.

Kate membalas dengan tersenyum. "Masuklah."

"Apa?" Farlan masih tidak mengerti.

Catherine beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan memasuki kamar. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah Farlan dan kembali menggoyangkan telunjuknya. Senyum menggoda pun tersungging di bibir perempuan itu.

Entah setan apa yang mendorongnya. Farlan tidak segera beranjak dari sana dan kembali ke kamar. Ia malah berjalan sedikit demi sedikit menghampiri Kate. Sedikit demi sedikit langkahnya itu membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar perempuan tersebut. Begitu Farlan masuk ke dalam 'sarangnya', Kate menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam.

* * *

Matahari mulai menerbitkan dirinya saat Levi berusaha sekuat mungkin membuka mata. Jam sederhana yang ada di dinding menunjukkan waktu 4.50 pagi. Setelah memastikan jam berapa saat itu, dirinya turun dari ranjang untuk menikmati beberapa teguk air putih. Saat kakinya menyentuh lantai, betapa herannya Levi karena mendapati ranjang Farlan kosong.

'_Aneh. Ke mana dia? Jika dia sudah bangun, tidak biasanya dia menaruh selimut terpisah dengan bantal.'_

Tidak begitu memikirkan, Levi melanjutkan keinginannya untuk meneguk beberapa kali air putih.

Setelahnya, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang Farlan dan memikirkan ke mana temannya itu pergi. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Farlan sekali pun, ia tidak punya pilihan. Isabel masih tidur di sana. Dan jika ia harus keluar untuk mencari sohib lelakinya tersebut, ia harus meninggalkan perempuan kecil itu sendirian. Akan lebih berbahaya bagi Isabel jika seperti itu.

Di tempat yang lain…

Farlan membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Setelah sadar, ia melihat ada wajah seorang perempuan sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

'_Rupanya bukan mimpi,'_ gumamnya dalam hati setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tatapan pemuda Church kian melembut menyaksikan bagaimana lelapnya istirahat perempuan di sana. Yang kemarin jadi pujaannya, pembimbingnya, kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Satu tangan Farlan mengusap surai sehat nan hitam yang menghalangi wajah Cath, agar semakin terlihat jelas wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Church memandangi beberapa lama dengan lembut sembari mengelus pipi sang hawa yang kenyal dengan jari telunjuknya. Untuk sejenak, ia sempat berpikir semua yang terjadi semalam adalah mimpi. Mimpi yang terlalu indah baginya untuk menjadi kenyataan. Namun yang terjadi adalah nyata bahwa seseorang yang ia puja penuh tengah berada di sampingnya, di atas ranjang, dan hanya ada satu selimut untuk mereka berdua. Tidak ada kain yang lain.

Farlan tahu bahwa lelaki brengsek dan kurang ajar itu memang ada. Ia sudah melihat banyak yang demikian dan ia tidak menyangkal bahwa hal itu buruk. Farlan tidak mau seperti itu. Walaupun ia memang bukan tipe bejat seperti kebanyakan pria pada masanya. Ia yakin kalau ia sangat mencintai Catherine. Ia yakin bahwa apapun yang terjadi semalam adalah sebagai pembuktian apa yang ia rasakan pada perempuan itu. Dan ia yakin, ia akan bertanggungjawab jika ada suatu hal yang terjadi nanti.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu tersadar akan waktu yang berjalan. Ia ingat bahwa tempat itu bukanlah tempat di mana dia harusnya berada. Farlan mendekatkan dirinya pada Catherine lalu mencium singkat pipi perempuan itu. Lembut, halus, dan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia tidak mau perempuan itu terbangun lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Dengan pelan-pelan pula ia bangkit dari ranjang dan memakai semua pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Setelah beres, _gentleman_ itu menyelimuti perempuan tersebut sembari tersenyum.

'_Aku pergi dulu. Aku takut mereka kebingungan jika mereka sudah bangun.'_

Walau berat, Farlan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia memutar kunci yang terpasang di sana dan memutar kenopnya perlahan. Setelah keluar, ia menutup pintu itu kembali secara pelan-pelan agar tidak ada yang terbangun, baik Catherine maupun orang-orang yang berkamar di sekitar situ.

Misi Farlan selanjutnya adalah kembali ke kamar sebelum ada siapapun yang menyadari bahwa ia tidak ada di kamarnya selama beberapa jam terakhir.

* * *

Levi masih membuka matanya, memikirkan Farlan. Di saat yang sama, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan Levi melihat ke arahnya. Di sana berdiri Farlan yang baru saja memasuki kamar dan terkejut mendapati Levi sudah bangun serta duduk di ranjangnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Levi?" sapa Farlan.

"Ah," jawab Levi singkat. "Kemana saja kau?"

Farlan sedikit terkesiap dan menjawab dengan agak ragu sembari mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "…Ah…. Masalah itu… ehm… Yah… bisa kita bicara di luar?"

Levi dan Farlan pergi ke sebuah koridor sepi. Koridor yang jauh dari kamar-kamar para penghuni di sana. Koridor yang hanya ditujukan untuk meraih sebuah ruang, yaitu gudang senjata. Di sana Farlan menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam pada Levi dengan pelan-pelan. Namun, sepertinya ada hal yang menahan Farlan untuk menceritakan semuanya dengan lebih baik.

"... Jadi, kau ada di sana sepanjang malam?" komen Levi sembari memandang tembok di depan matanya.

Farlan mengangguk.

Levi tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak mengerti apa-apa soal cinta. Semakin tidak mengerti lagi karena sohibnya begitu mudah jatuh ke tangan perempuan seperti Kathrina. Yang Levi tahu di sini, Farlan sungguh baik karena menerima perempuan itu apa adanya.

"Aku… aku tahu kalau aku serius dengannya. Saat bangun tadi aku bersumpah kalau aku akan terus mencintainya. Aku akan membuat matanya terbuka bahwa ada laki-laki yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya, yaitu aku. Tidak semua lelaki itu sama. Aku.. aku ingin membuatnya yakin akan hal itu."

Levi hanya diam untuk menanggapi. Farlan pun tidak bicara lagi. Ia hanya duduk di sana, memeluk kedua lututnya, dengan satu tangan dikepalkan erat-erat.

* * *

"SEDIKIT LAGIIIIII….!" seru Catherine pada semua orang di belakang. Begitu gagah perempuan itu memacu kuda hitamnya di paling depan. Seruannya barusan menggema luar biasa di antara deretan pohon-pohon tinggi hutan yang gelap. Diikuti oleh ramai derap langkah lima kuda lainnya di belakang, kelompok itu seperti pembajak yang akan menaklukkan hutan tersebut.

Farlan menyunggingkan bibir. Ada rasa bangga yang datang entah dari mana melihat kekasihnya tersebut begitu tegas memerintah. Tidak ada kata 'tidak' untuk perempuan itu. Bagi Farlan sendiri bukanlah masalah besar untuk menuruti perintahnya sekalipun ia adalah perempuan. Toh ia memang tulus mencintai perempuan yang satu itu.

"Ini tidak akan lama lagi. Benar kan, Simon?!" seru Vlad pada Simon yang berkuda di sampingnya. Mereka berdua ada di bagian belakang. Menjaga kelompok Levi yang berkuda di tengah.

"Ah, tentu saja. Dengan begitu, kita bisa merasakannya lagi. Darah orang-orang itu," timpal Simon sembari tersenyum senang.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kelompok Levi dan kelompok Catherine sampai di suatu tempat di tengah hutan. Di sana ada satu sungai besar yang mengalirkan air dengan tenang. Di sekeliling sungai itu terdapat bebatuan besar dan beberapa kerikil di dekatnya. Tidak jauh dari sana ada halaman dengan rerumputan pendek berwarna hijau dihiasi sedikit bebungaan liar yang tumbuh. Agak jauh lagi terdapat semak-semak yang memagari pepohonan besar hutan. Cukup sejuk tempat itu untuk melepas lelah atau mencari ketenangan. Keenam orang yang ada di sana memang bertujuan untuk ke tempat itu dan beristirahat sejenak sekaligus makan ikan bakar ala perkemahan di siang hari.

"Kita bagi kelompok agar cepat selesai. Aku dan Levi akan mencari ikan di sini. Vlad dan Isabel, carilah beberapa berry untuk kita makan, dan sisanya…" Simon berhenti bicara dan menatap Farlan sembari tersenyum tipis.

Farlan menyadari itu.

"… Pergilah mencari kayu bakar. Kuharap kalian tidak akan lama karena membuat api cukup sulit, kau tahu?" lanjut pria negroid itu sembari mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum menggoda Church.

Church membalasnya dengan senyum tipis sembari menunduk malu.

Kemudian berangkatlah masing-masing melakukan tugas sesuai perintah Simon. Simon dan Levi beradu menggunakan tombak untuk menangkap ikan-ikan besar yang mereka lihat, Vlad dan Isabel pergi ke hutan demi mengumpulkan beberapa berry –bahkan Isabel belajar banyak hal dari Vlad mengenai berry yang matang-belum matang dan berry yang racun-tidak beracun. Terakhir, sepasang kekasih di sini pergi ke hutan yang lebih dalam untuk mencari beberapa potong kayu bakar yang layak di pakai. Tidak sulit bagi mereka berdua karena kayu dapat mereka peroleh dari memotong ranting. Yang sulit bagi mereka saat itu adalah membiasakan diri satu sama lain. Bagaimana pun juga, hubungan kekasih itu terasa _awkward_ manakala satu berperan sebagai pemimpin, sementara yang lain anak buah. Ditambah lagi ada keinginan untuk profesional di sini.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Farlan pada Cath yang sedang memulung beberapa kayu dari tanah.

"Tidak," jawab Kate singkat.

Dan inilah yang membuat Farlan bingung. Jika ia bertanya seperti barusan, Kate menjawab sangat singkat. Tapi jika ia tidak bertanya, ia takut Kate mengira bahwa Farlan hanya main-main saja. Sejujurnya ia ingin hubungan ini mengalir kapanpun. Ia ingin menunjukkan hubungan ini di mana pun mereka berada. Toh kelompoknya dan kelompok Catherine sudah tahu mengenai hubungan ini. Tapi mengapa Cath bersikeras untuk menyembunyikannya dan bertingkah seolah tidak ada apapun?

"Kate?" panggil Farlan.

"Hmm?" sahut perempuan itu.

Farlan berlutut mengikuti Cath dan ia memeluk tubuh perempuan itu dari belakang. Tubuh Kate melemas, rileks karena pelukan yang ia dapat.

"Kenapa kita tidak menunjukkannya saja? Toh mereka sudah tahu, bukan? Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika hanya ada kita berenam. Aku ingin seperti ini bersamamu," ujar Farlan.

Untuk sejenak Cath diam. "Aku… hanya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Farlan lagi.

Kate terlihat berpikir. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah berkomitmen sebelumnya. Sejujurnya aku merasa takut. Aku takut akan kesalahan. Aku tahu kita sudah bersama, tapi aku merasa kaku. Entahlah. Aku juga ingin seperti ini denganmu, tapi kurasa tidak pantas saja untuk menunjukkannya di depan orang lain."

Kali ini Farlan yang terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu. "Apa karena kita _partner_ seperti ini?"

Tidak lama Catherine mengangguk.

"Jadi jika begitu, apa bukan masalah jika saat aku sudah resmi bergabung nanti, kita akan menunjukkannya pada orang lain?" tanya Farlan dengan satu jarinya menyentuh dagu milik Kate dan menggerakkannya sedikit agar gadis itu menatap matanya.

Pemuda Church bisa merasakan bagaimana cepatnya detak jantung perempuan berambut eboni tersebut. Jadi tidak ada keraguan di dalam hatinya bahwa perempuan itu juga mencintainya.

"Yah, mungkin? Semoga saja nanti aku sudah berani," jawab Kate dengan tatapan teduhnya.

Merasa ada jaminan di sana, Farlan tersenyum manis dan jarinya kini menyentuh pipi kenyal merona perempuan tersebut. "Aku serius menyukaimu. Karenanya, aku ingin semua tahu hubungan kita," ujar Farlan.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Kate. Dan percakapan saat itu diakhiri dengan sesuatu yang manis dari bibir mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu..

"Hei, Levi?"

"Hmm?" sahut _stoic_ Levi pada Simon sembari melirik ke belakang. Ia melihat bahwa lelaki nigga itu tengah memasang matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dalam rangka mencari ikan yang lewat.

"Pemuda Church itu. Bagaimana orangnya?"

Levi diam sejenak karena heran. "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hnn? Karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana kepribadian orang yang menjadi kekasih dari keponakanku. Kurasa informasi terbaik yang bisa aku dapat adalah dari temannya sendiri saat ini."

"Maksudmu? Keponakan?"

"Ah.. kau pasti tidak percaya, ya? _Well_, sebenarnya aku dan Kate memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Hanya saja aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai keponakanku sendiri. Aku merasa bertanggungjawab untuk menjaganya," jawab Simon ketika satu tangannya berhasil menombak seekor ikan dari dalam sungai.

"Hoo.. lantas jika kau peduli padanya, mengapa tidak kau saja yang pacaran dengannya?"

"Tentu tidak. Keluargaku sudah beberapa generasi mengabdi pada keluarganya."

"Eh?"

"Yah, ceritanya panjang. Intinya, istriku –Dorothy- adalah anak dari keluarga yang sudah mengabdikan dirinya selama beberapa generasi kepada keluarganya Kate. Bukan hanya sebagai pengabdi, tapi rasanya kami sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Walaupun keluargaku adalah keluarga pembantu di rumahnya, tapi keluarga itu selalu bersikap baik pada kami. Saat Kate memutuskan untuk bergabung di militer, istriku minta tolong agar aku menjaganya. Ia menitipkan Kate padaku seolah Kate adalah keluarga kami sendiri. Dan setelah aku bertemu dengan Kate, kurasa aku tidak lagi menerima perintah istriku untuk menjaganya. Dari hati yang paling dalam, rasa ingin melindunginya muncul dan itu begitu besar. Di sisi yang sama, aku hanyalah orang luar dan Kate berhak atas jalan hidupnya. Jadi kurasa satu-satunya cara untuk 'berjuang' sebagai pelindungnya adalah dengan meyakinkannya bahwa kekasih yang ia dapat adalah yang terbaik dari yang ada. Kate tidak butuh perlindungan di arena karena ia mampu bertahan sendiri. Saat aku melihat Farlan dan aku tahu kalau ia menyukai Kate, aku merasa sangat senang karenanya. Ia terlihat seperti pemuda yang berkepribadian baik dan luar biasa. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Levi berdiri diam mendengarkan cerita Simon barusan. Ia berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mencari ikan. Bahkan ia hampir lupa akan tugasnya itu.

"Farlan, ya? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia orang yang baik. Bahkan aku pun meragukan ada orang jahat yang tega menyakitinya. Catherine-mu itu ada di tangan yang tepat, kurasa. Setelah aku mendengar cerita dari Farlan pun, aku bisa tahu kalau ia serius menyukai kekasihnya sekarang. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jawab Levi yang kembali mencari ikan.

"Hoo.. begitu ya? Yah, syukurlah."

"Haaaiii…!" seru dua orang dari kejauhan.

Levi dan Simon menoleh. Ternyata Isabel dan Vlad sudah kembali dari pencarian berry.

"Kami sudah selesai. Banyak sekali berry yang panen saat ini. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana ikan bakarnya?" tanya Vlad santai.

"Bahkan kayunya pun belum datang. Bagaimaana bisa ada ikan bakar?" tanya Simon balik.

Vlad dan Isabel diam sebentar. Tak lama, lelaki rusia itu tersenyum mengerti.

"Itulah yang terjadi jika kau memperkerjakan sepasang kekasih untuk tugas yang sama," balas Vlad. "Kau sudah salah mendelegasikan Simon, hahaha."

"Hhhh~.. Seharusnya aku memasangkan mereka dengan orang lain. Semoga saja mereka tidak lama," timpal Simon.

Sementara itu…

"Far-Farlan.. Kita harus kembali ke sungai..," ujar Cath seraya sibuk mengambil nafas. Maklum saja, Farlan pintar membuatnya kehabisan nafas saat bibir lelaki itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Eh? Kau mau kembali sekarang?" tanya lelaki itu. Ia juga agak kesulitan untuk bernafas dengan stabil.

"Kita ditugaskan untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Untuk membuat api pun butuh waktu yang lama. Ini sudah cukup kurasa," jawab Kate sembari bangkit dari tempatnya dan meraih tumpukan kayu bakar yang sudah ia kumpulkan dan berjalan menuju sungai.

"Kate, hei tunggu." Farlan pun bangkit, mengumpulkan kayu bakar hasil pulungannya, dan mengejar kekasihnya itu. "Sini, biar aku saja yang membawanya," tawar Farlan pada Kate-nya.

"Tidak usah, Farlan. Kau sudah membawa banyak sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kemarikan? Aku kan pacarmu, jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, Farlan. Biar aku saja. Oke?"

"Tapi kau kan perempuan. Tidak seharusnya kalau…"

"…Farlan?"

"Eh?"

Kate menatap serius mata pemuda Church. Ada mimik ketegasan di sana. "Tolong jangan lakukan apapun hanya karena aku perempuan. Atau karena alasan lainnya."

Seakan terhipnotis, pemuda Church itu menatap kedua mata Kate tanpa berkedip. Suaranya terdengar ragu karena melihat raut wajah Kate yang serius. "Oh, ah.. baiklah."

Kate tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di belakang perempuan itu Farlan mengikuti. Ia diam-diam tersenyum karena merasa senang. Pilihannya itu adalah wanita yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Dan dia semakin suka karenanya.

* * *

Hari demi hari berganti. Levi dan kawan-kawannya telah memasuki hari ke-8 sejak mereka berada di Markas Besar Pasukan Pengintai.

Di hari kesekian, Levi dan kawan-kawannya sudah dianggap mumpuni untuk berkuda ala Pasukan Pengintai. Kuda-kuda mereka pun sudah seperti teman sendiri sekarang. Mereka bukan kuda liar yang sulit diatur seperti saat pertama kali mereka di bawa ke sana. Kuda-kuda itu seakan sudah menyatu dengan baik bersama sang pemilik.

Di hari kesekian pun mereka bertiga sudah mulai mendapatkan simpati dari orang-orang di Pasukan Pengintai. Kini bukan hal aneh lagi jika ada beberapa orang di pasukan tersebut yang menyapa mereka dengan ramah bahkan mengajak untuk berbincang. Namun, orang yang membenci atau menjauhi mereka tetap saja ada.

Dari kisah masing-masing mantan preman di sana, Farlan –khususnya-, ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Kapten Pasukan Operasi Khusus Level A, Kathrina Mortez. Bersama-sama, mereka masih kuat memegang janji untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun di luar teman-teman terdekat mengetahui bahwa ada hubungan serius di antara mereka berdua. Jadinya, mereka hanya dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama saat malam datang. Farlan akan datang ke tempat Catherine setiap tengah malam dan berada di sana hingga subuh. Setelah itu, ia akan kembali ke kamarnya dan di siang hari hingga sebelum jam tidur datang, mereka akan bersikap hanya sebagai Kapten dan murid saja. Farlan pun setuju untuk tidak mengumbar kemesraan saat latihan berlangsung. Ia tahu benar kalau perempuannya itu sangat menjaga profesionalitas. Karenanya, apapun yang Kate inginkan, Farlan akan mengabulkannya walaupun itu harus membebani atau menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Isabel kini sudah memiliki kamar yang terpisah dari Levi dan Farlan. Katakanlah bahwa jumlah prajurit perempuan di sana memang hanya sekian persen yang ada. Kedatangan Isabel bersama teman-temannya sempat membuat prajurit perempuan di sana penasaran sekaligus takut. Tentu saja. Isabel bukan seorang anak kecil yang datang ke sana dalam keadaan 'bersih'. Siapapun akan merasa ragu pertama kali untuk mengenalnya.

Untunglah karena hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Isabel kini mempunyai beberapa teman prajurit perempuan di sana. Belum sesolid hubungan dia dengan Farlan dan Levi memang, tapi cukup baik untuk mau menerimanya tidur di kamar perempuan dan membicarakan banyak hal.

Levi, pria yang kini secara tidak resmi menjadi satu-satunya penghuni di kamar dengan ranjang susun itu kini semakin terbiasa menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Ia mengerti benar bahwa Farlan membutuhkan seseorang yang dicintainya, Isabel harus keluar dari kamar itu karena perbedaan gender atau apapun. Bukan masalah baginya. Toh setelah seharian beraktivitas pun lelah tidak mudah pergi dari tubuh itu. Namun tetap saja… sepi itu kurang menyenangkan.

* * *

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Derap langkah kuda di pagi itu memecah keheningan hutan yang sebelumnya terasa sunyi dan sepi. Formasi berlari masih seperti biasanya –Kate di depan, kelompok Levi di tengah, dan Vlad serta Simon di bagian belakang-.

Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini mimik semua para penunggang di sana terlihat begitu serius menatap ke depan. Tidak lama..

"SEKARAAAAANG!" seru Kate dengan lantang.

Seruan itu seketika membuat kelompok Levi dengan sigap menancapkan kail-kail maneuver mereka ke pepohonan di sekitar sana dan mengalun bebas di udara, beranjak dari kuda masing-masing yang tetap berlari di tanah. Kelompok Catherine masih tetap berada di tanah, membimbing kuda agar tidak pergi ke sembarang tempat dan mengawasi para 'murid' di atas sana yang sedang memotong pundak-pundak titan rekayasa hasil persiapan sebelumnya.

"Selesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit. Semuanya." Itulah perintah dari Kate pada Levi and Co sebelum latihan hari itu dimulai.

Kini mantan kelompok kriminal tersebut mengalun dengan cepat kesana-kemari untuk menuntaskan apa yang menjadi misi mereka di hari itu. Satu, dua, tiga, semuanya dengan cepat memotong pundak bantal dari rekaan-rekaan yang ada.

"SELESAAAII..!" Begitu suara Simon menggema, semua anak-anak pelatihan itu berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka di udara dan kembali ke kuda masing-masing yang tetap berlari di barisan, di bawah komando Catherine.

Setelah Catherine membawa mereka ke sungai untuk istirahat, ia kembali ke hutan untuk menelusuri pekerjaan Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan bersama kedua temannya dengan menggunakan maneuver 3D. Kurang dari enam menit, Catherine dan kawan-kawannya kembali ke sungai dan mengabari Levi trio mengenai hasil pekerjaan mereka sebelumnya.

"Ada enam puluh boneka di sana. Yang berhasil kalian potong pundaknya dengan benar hanya 25. Yah, tidak buruk untuk pemanasan hari ini," ujar Catherine. "Namun aku harapkan jumlah yang lebih banyak setelah ini. Ini bukan hal yang tidak mungkin. Ini adalah keharusan. Kita tidak main-main dengan makhluk idiot di luar sana, jadi kecepatan adalah yang utama. Aku akan mencontohkannya lagi setelah ini. Untuk sekarang, ada beberapa orang di dalam sana yang sedang menyiapkan boneka-boneka itu lagi. Jadi selama itu, kita bisa istirahat di sini lalu kembali latihan."

Di sungai itu semuanya terlihat tenang dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan masing-masing. Seperti Vlad dan Isabel yang memberi makan dan minum kuda mereka misalnya. Simon sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah batu sembari mengukir sebongkah kayu oak dengan pisau lipatnya. Farlan berada agak jauh. Ia sedang bersantai di bawah pohon rindang. Levi pun ada di sana, duduk di samping sohibnya tersebut. Ia sendiri tengah disibukkan dengan memeriksa maneuver 3D.

"Kau sudah memberi makan Antony?" tanya Levi dengan mata tertuju pada maneuver.

"Beres. Aku meminta Isabel untuk melakukannya. Ia lebih baik dariku untuk masalah itu," jawab lelaki manis itu.

Begitu Levi selesai dengan urusannya, ia tidak sengaja melihat Farlan tengah menujukan mata ke depan. Levi tahu apa yang Farlan lihat begitu ia mengikuti arah pandangan sohibnya tersebut.

Kathrina. Lagi-lagi perempuan itu.

"Tch, tidak bisakah untuk sehari saja kau tidak memperhatikannya seperti itu?" protes Levi sembari menjadikan kedua tangannya sandaran agar tidak mengenai kulit pohon.

"Hnn? Mana bisa? Dia satu-satunya orang yang sanggup membuatku seperti ini."

"Membuatmu gila?"

Farlan tertawa garing. "Ahahahhaha… Yah, mungkin."

"Kau tahu kan mengenai kebiasaannya setiap malam sebelum kau ada di sini?"

Farlan terdiam. Terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ada sepercik kegelisahan pula terpatri di wajahnya.  
Ya," jawab Church singkat.

"Itu tidak mempengaruhimu?" tanya Levi sembari melirik ke samping kanannya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng dengan lembut. Senyum pun terukir di wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi buatku itu bukan masalah. Aku benar-benar tulus kepadanya. Dia berbeda."

Levi mengembalikan pupilnya ke depan. Kini matanya pun ikut tertuju pada sosok Kathrina, seperti Farlan. Levi memang tidak menyalahkan Farlan bila ia bersikap baik dan terlihat sangat menyukai perempuan di seberang sana. Dalam hati, toh ia pun mengakui bahwa Kathrina memang bukan sosok perempuan yang memiliki aura biasa. Ia berbeda.

Namun dari segala sesuatu yang baik mengenai Kathrina, yang Levi sangat kagum dari perempuan itu adalah kebersihan yang Kath jaga untuk dirinya sendiri maupun untuk sekitar. Ia peduli dan Levi sangat menghargai itu. Kini, matanya melihat dengan kepala sendiri bagaimana telitinya seorang Kathrina membasuh tangan dan wajahnya dengan sempurna.


	3. Unpredictable

**REVIEW SECTION :**

**aiharakotoko : hn oh ya? terkesan gimana nih? ni update-annya.. maaf ya klo chap ini masih flat plotnya..**

**...**

**Doodling &amp; Doodling**

**Be aware of : Long Chappie**

* * *

…

…

"Ya, baiklah. Hmm… Isabel, kau yang pertama," ucap Kate dengan nada tegas memerintah ala dirinya.

"Ah? Baiklah," jawab Isabel yang dibarengi dengan dirinya berdiri untuk latihan siang itu. Masih pada skedul berlatih memotong pundak titan di udara.

"Potong pundak titan yang berstiker warna kuning. Totalnya ada 27. Lakukan secepat mungkin, ya?" ujar Kate lagi.

Isabel menelan ludahnya. Kedua manik polos milik gadis itu memancarkan sinyal tegang sekaligus yakin. "Ya."

"Oke, lakukanlah." Kate memberi aba-aba yang disudahi oleh meluncurnya Isabel di atas sana.

Dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Dari rekaan titan yang satu ke rekaan yang lain. Isabel bisa dikatakan agak mahir saat melakukannya. Kekurangan yang ada di diri perempuan itu adalah ketegangan dan ketakutan kalau-kalau ia berbuat salah.

Kawanan Catherine, Farlan, dan Levi menunggu Magnolia muda di tanah. Kedua mata mereka semua mengikuti gerakan luwes Isabel yang kesana-kemari. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang bicara satu sama lain, maupun bergumam. Seakan-akan mereka semua mendoakan gadis berambut merah di udara agar ia bisa melalui semuanya.

TAP

Kedua kaki Isabel menginjak tanah. Ia sudah selesai memotong pundak rekaan titan yang dititahkan Kate sebelumnya.

"Satu menit lima puluh detik. Kemajuan yang bagus, Isabel." Vlad bicara setelah menekan tombol _stopwatch_ kayu miliknya.

"Terima kasih, Vlad," balas Isabel.

"Farlan? Giliranmu..," ucap Kate sembari menengok ke belakang, di mana Farlan dan Levi sedang duduk bersebelahan di atas akar-akar pohon kayu yang besar.

"Hnn? Baiklah," jawab lelaki manis itu sembari tersenyum lembut pada sang kapten. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berdiri di tempat sebelumnya Isabel bersiap-siap.

"Bagianmu adalah titan yang berstiker merah. Sama seperti Isabel, jumlahnya ada 27. Lakukan secepat mungkin," tambah Kate.

"Iya, baiklah." Farlan mengiyakan.

"Ya, lakukan."

Sama seperti tadi, kata-kata terakhir Catherine mengantarkan calon anggota pasukan bersayap terbang di udara. Meluwes seakan-akan hutan itu adalah rumahnya, Farlan terlihat lebih fleksibel dan bebas dalam memasuki sela-sela cabang pohon. Ia terlihat tenang namun sangat serius. Saat dirinya menebas habis bantal-bantal yang dinamakan pundak, terlihat lebih jelas lagi bahwa ia teramat serius melakukannya. Seolah pundak-pundak itu adalah musuh bebuyutan yang harus ia basmi secepat mungkin.

Vlad yang melihat itu bersiul. "Hmm.. Sungguh cocok dengan kapten kita. Benar kan, Simon?" goda Vlad pada Kate yang berusaha seserius mungkin. Kate sendiri bertingkah seolah ia tidak mendengar sama sekali. Sedangkan Simon, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi lelucon pria jangkung nan kurus di sana.

TAP

Suara itu timbul saat sepatu milik Church menginjak tanah.

PIP

"Wah... Satu menit lebih satu detik. Ckckckck. Kekasihnya kapten memang beda, ya?" goda Vlad dengan sikutnya disenggolkan ke arah Kate.

"Apa, sih?!" Perempuan berambut eboni di sana tersipu malu. "Ah, selanjutnya kau, Levi. Stiker hijau adalah incaranmu," ujar Catherine sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian dari godaan Vlad.

Levi berdiri dan mempersiapkan dirinya dengan maneuver yang ada di pinggang. Walau tidak bicara sepatah kata pun, Kate dapat dengan jelas merasakan bahwa sebenarnya Levi bicara : _'Aku tahu dan kau tidak perlu mengatakannya'_. Seolah kata-kata itu ditujukan pada Kate yang memanggil Levi untuk membunuh target-target yang ada. Levi merasa itu tidak perlu karena mau tidak mau, dia mendapat giliran tersebut di akhir.

"Baiklah, lakukan." Perintah Kate dengan kedua maniknya yang mengikuti ke mana Levi mengalun. Dan semakin membesar matanya saat ia melihat betapa cepat lelaki cebol di sana bergerak sembari menebas habis rekaan-rekaan yang ada. Tidak hanya itu, Kate semakin tercengang karena Levi tidak seperti kedua temannya yang ragu atau tegang. Lelaki berzodiak Capricorn yang kini tengah mengalun indah terlihat tanpa ampun, tidak penuh keraguan. Di mata Catherine, apapun yang Levi lakukan saat itu lebih indah daripada apapun. Tidak terasa kalau bibirnya pun kini tersungging senang.

"Waaah, Kak Levi hebaaaat!" Puji Isabel yang berteriak kecil karena memperhatikan Levi si jenius.

"Ah. Dia memang luar biasa," timpal Farlan.

Vlad yang ada di sana pun menganga, tidak menyangka bahwa ia –pada akhirnya- bertemu dengan orang baru yang begitu hebat.

"Kau senang, Catherine?" tanya Simon sembari melihat sedikit ke bawah, ke arah di mana Kate berada –di samping bawahnya.

Perempuan berkuncir kuda yang ditanya masih tersenyum dengan mata menyala penuh ketakjuban. Bahkan ia belum berkedip sama sekali sejak detik pertama Levi mengalun di udara. Dengan mantap Kate mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

Latihan membunuh memasuki hari ke tujuh. Mereka yang kemarin berlatih dengan menggunakan maneuver di satu tempat, kini berlatih sembari menunggang kuda. Dengan menunggang kuda-berayun-menebas-kembali ke kuda masing-masing-lalu mengalun lagi-menebas lagi-menunggangi kuda lagi-dan begitu seterusnya, sangat menguras energi mereka akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah lagi kini Kate dan kawan-kawannya mengurangi waktu istirahat siang dengan alasan 'titan tidak akan menunggu kita pulih atau apapun'. Intinya, perempuan itu ingin Levi and Co terbiasa dengan kerasnya hidup ala Pasukan Pengintai yang tidak boleh kenal lelah.

Istirahat yang kurang dengan aktivitas terlalu banyak menjadikan Levi zombie setiap malam. Levi yang lelah ingin tidur lelap seperti manusia yang lain. Namun yang terjadi adalah pria itu selalu terbangun di tengah-tengah tidurnya karena merasa kehausan. Ia yang dulu bisa minum air putih sangat banyak, kini hanya sempat meneguk beberapa gelas saja. Lelaki yang masih masa adaptasi ini pada akhirnya tidak bisa kembali tidur sebelum ia meneguk beberapa air. Apesnya, pada malam itu air yang ada di kamarnya habis.

"Tch. Aku lupa mengisinya lagi," gumamnya agak kesal.

Jujur saja, ia malas berjalan lebih jauh ke ruang makan hanya untuk tegukan beberapa air putih. Tubuhnya sudah lelah, matanya capek, dan kepalanya pusing bukan main. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tubuhnya meronta meminta air saat itu juga. Ia pun tahu konsekuensinya jika tidak mengabulkan keinginan jiwa dan raganya tersebut.

Alhasil, Levi memaksakan dirinya melangkah menuju ruang yang dimaksud.

Dormitori masih sepi. Wajar saja karena semuanya sudah tertidur lelap dan saat itu jam 1 malam.

Levi cukup pintar mengatur langkahnya sedemikian rupa agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Saat dirinya sampai di depan ruang makan, Levi memutar kenop pintu ruangan tersebut dan menemukan Catherine ada di sana. Perempuan itu sama terkejutnya dengan Levi ketika mata mereka saling beradu. Di matanya, Levi melihat Catherine sedang duduk di sana sembari mengelap berbagai perlengkapan.

"Oh, hai?" sapa Kate.

"Ah," balas Levi singkat.

Tanpa basa-basi, Levi segera berjalan menuju keran air dan menadahnya dengan gelas yang ada. Kate di sana memperhatikan cukup lama. Setelah berkemungkinan kalau Levi tidak akan mengajaknya berbincang, ia kembali mengelap pedang.

Beberapa tegukan air telah membuat Levi merasa sehat. Ia melihat ke samping, di mana Kate berada dan masih serius merawat pedangnya. Lelaki itu tertarik, entah kenapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Levi membuka mulutnya.

"Eh?" Kate mendongak ke arah yang bertanya, lalu menjawab. "Merawat pedang?"

Levi terdiam memperhatikan tanpa ia sadari.

Menyadari itu, Kate kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. "Hnn? Duduklah.."

Levi sedikit terkesiap. Yah, ia pun merasa tidak begitu mengantuk lagi sekarang. Toh pembersihan pedang itu juga cukup menarik baginya. Apalagi di sekitar Kate ada beberapa botol kecil. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapat informasi baru untuk merawat belati kesayangannya.

"Renaissance Wax?" gumam Levi sesaat setelah ia melihat toples putih di dekat Kate.

"Ah. Agar pedangnya terlihat baik selamanya," timpal perempuan di sana.

"Farlan?"

"Dia tidur terlalu pulas. Ia bahkan tidak bangun saat aku tidak sengaja membanting pintu. Kau sendiri?"

"Hanya ingin minum."

"Hmm.."

Suasana hening kembali.

"Kau berbeda, ya?"

Kata-kata Kate barusan memecah keheningan, sekaligus mampu membuat Levi melirikkan kedua pupil mata miliknya.

"Hnn?"

"Yah, maksudku kau berbeda dengan laki-laki lainnya. Ada kesamaan antara dirimu dengan Farlan, tapi kalian tetap saja berbeda."

Mencoba menerka pikiran perempuan di sampingnya, Levi memilih untuk diam.

"Kau punya aura yang kuat, Levi. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu aura yang mengintimidasi orang lain atau justru aura kekuatan yang kau punya untuk bertahan hidup selama ini. Hanya saja, jika melihat perangai dan bagaimana ekspresimu setiap kali kau melakukan sesuatu, bisa kusimpulkan kalau kau memang terlahir untuk menjadi sesuatu yang hebat. Kau bukan tipe orang yang disukai, Levi. Tapi orang akan tetap menyukaimu. Aneh, bukan? Orang yang seharusnya paling banyak dihindari, tapi justru malah banyak dikagumi. Itulah dirimu," ujar Kate dengan tangannya yang kini menyarungkan pedang mengkilap.

"Dan apa maksudmu mengatakan hal ini?"

Kate menaruh pedangnya dan menatap Levi sembari tangan kanannya menopang dagu. Ada senyum lebar yang terhias di sana.

"Maksudku adalah, aku me-nyu-kai-mu-."

Tubuh Levi seakan memanas dari bawah ke atas. Kepalanya terasa lebih hangat dan ada perasaan tidak percaya yang ia rasakan_. 'Apa barusan yang dia bilang?'_

Kate hanya tersenyum menanggapi Levi dan gelagatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Levi membuka mulutnya.

"Hmm? Masih kurang jelaskah? Kalau begitu…"

Tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya, dengan cepat kekasih Farlan itu segera mengecup bibir Levi yang masih terdiam di sana. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, pemimpin gangster bawah tanah itu terdiam dan terpaku. Matanya yang melebar memperlihatkan bagaimana hal ini bukanlah eksprektasi yang ia pikir akan terjadi sebelumnya : kekasih temannya sendiri mencium bibirnya?!

Dan satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana tersenyum puas menikmati itu semua : ekspresi Levi dan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Sebenarnya ke mana arah permainan ini?

"Apa itu cukup jelas, Kapten Levi?" tanya Kate dengan nada menggoda.

"Tch. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sejujurnya, huh?" Levi merasa salah sendiri. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kenapa ia musti marah kalau di sisi satunya ia berpikir kalau ia sedikit menikmatinya? Kenapa juga ia harus gugup padahal bukan dirinyalah yang memulai ini semua?

"Kau mau tahu apa yang aku inginkan, huh?" tiba-tiba Kate berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa ragu atau apapun, ia mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut dan mematikan lampu yang ada di sana. Hanya bermodalkan cahaya bulan dan bintang, Kate kembali ke tempatnya semula di mana Levi masih duduk tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Kali ini Kate menempatkan dirinya lebih dekat dengan Levi. Satu tangan perempuan itu mengarahkan tangan Levi untuk berada di atas pahanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Levi. Dan aku menginginkanmu."

* * *

'_Kau bercanda, clean freak!'_

Kepala Levi merasa pusing.

Ia melihat ada seorang perempuan dan lelaki sedang berhubungan terlalu mesra dalam suatu ruangan bercahayakan lilin.

'_Bagaimana bisa kau masih bujang?! Ayolah, Levi!'_

Tubuhnya panas.

Kali ini ia melihat sebuah tangan lembut menggapai tangannya dan menarik dirinya untuk berlari.

'_Kau hebat, dingin, kejam, dan tampan!'_

Matanya pun terasa panas.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ia melihat ada api di mana-mana dan kuda yang panik, berteriak sembari mengangkat kedua kaki depannya.

Tidak hanya itu.

Ia juga melihat darah dan sesosok wajah yang ia tidak tahu siapa –menatap pasrah tanpa cahaya berpendar di matanya-.

'_Wanita menginginkanmu!'_

Tubuhnya pun basah karena keringat.

Kali ini Levi melihat dirinya sedang berkuda bersama Farlan dan Isabel di sebuah lapangan luas. Tapi ada sakit hati yang ia rasakan di sana.

'_Mereka membutuhkanmu, Levi,'_ bisik seseorang dengan lembut di telinganya.

Serentak Levi bangkit dan terduduk di atas ranjang. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Matanya melebar dan seperti tidak sadar ada di mana dirinya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil dan kepalanya terasa kaku.

'_Sial. Ternyata hanya mimpi buruk.'_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Walau begitu, ia tetap merasa bersyukur karena apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya hanyalah sesuatu yang menjadi bunga tidur. Namun tetap saja, ada kengerian yang tersisa.

"Levi?" panggil seseorang yang dibarengi dengan suara pintu dibuka.

Ketika Levi menaikkan pandangannya, ia melihat Farlan tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Waktunya sarapan. Ayo bergegas?"

Levi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berkata 'ya'.

Dan Tuan Church membalas dengan senyum lalu menutup pintu kamar itu, membiarkan Levi bersiap diri secara pribadi.

Lelaki yang baru saja terperanjat bangun kini turun dari ranjangnya. Di saat itulah ia melihat bercak-bercak kemerahan yang ada di tubuhnya dalam jumlah banyak, terutama di lehernya. Kemerahan itu mengingatkannya akan apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

Levi terdiam saat otaknya dengan suka hati melakukan kilas balik.

'_Astaga, bagaimana bisa aku hampir melupakannya..?!'_

Ya, Levi memang hampir saja melupakan semuanya….

… bahwa semalam dirinya dan Catherine…

CKIITTT

"Ah, sudah selesai?" tanya Farlan yang sudah hampir tiga menit menunggu Levi di samping pintu kamar. Ia tetap ramah dengan membuka percakapan.

"Ah," balas Levi singkat.

"Oh? Tumben kau menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang, dan…..?" tanya Farlan lagi.

"Cravat. Aku bosan dengan pakaian yang biasanya," jawab Levi sembari berjalan menuju kantin.

Farlan mengikuti Levi. "Ah, begitu, ya?"

Farlan memang tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun pada pagi yang cerah itu. Ia tetap tenang dan ramah seperti biasanya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Levi tenang begitu saja. Kesalahan yang ia lakukan semalam tiada ampun harusnya. Dibalik keinginannya untuk mengakui kesalahan tersebut, ada secuil harapan bahwa Farlan tidak mengetahui apapun.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Levi dan Farlan segera mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan. Dari tempatnya, ia dapat melihat Catherine yang sudah berada di sana bersama para kolega. Ia mengobrol seperti biasa dengan semangkuk bubur yang telah habis. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah cukup lama berada di ruangan itu.

"Wah…wah…! Hai, Kak Levi!" sapa Isabel dengan riang sembari menepuk bahu Levi dan ikut mengantri.

"Isabel? Tumben kau kesiangan?" sapa Farlan yang berada di depan Levi.

"Yah, tidurku terlalu nyenyak. Tidak ada yang membangunkanku. Teman-teman sekamarku sedang pergi ke ibukota. Mengikuti _training_, katanya."

"_Training_ apa?" tanya Farlan penasaran.

"Hmm.. entahlah. Berhubungan dengan operasi-operasi begitu kurasa."

"Hoo.."

Setelah mendapatkan makanannya, tiga serangkai itu duduk bersama di satu meja. Dari tempatnya itu, Levi bisa memperhatikan bagaimana gerak-gerik perempuan yang semalam ia habiskan waktunya. Dari mulai bagaimana alunan kuncir rambutnya melambai, bagaimana sunggingan senyum itu terukir, bagaimana matanya menyipit ketika sedang tertawa, putih giginya yang terawat baik. Untuk saat itu, Levi merasa aneh pada pertama kalinya. Awalnya ia hanya berniat melihat apakah Catherine bersikap luar biasa pagi itu atau tidak. Tapi nyatanya hingga akhir, Levi tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari sang kapten pasukan operasi khusus tersebut.

Satu hal yang harus ia akui saat itu adalah…

Katherina memang cantik luar biasa.

Farlan tidak salah dengan seleranya.

Jadi bertotal dua lelaki di pagi itu yang memperhatikan sang bunga pasukan, yakni Farlan selaku kekasihnya dan Levi selaku yang –katanya- ia cintai. Kath tidak butuh info dari teman-teman di sekitarnya karena insting perempuan itu termasuk kuat. Ia tahu ada dua pasang mata yang kini tengah berharap balasan darinya dari arah jam satu. Dan Kath memutuskan untuk memberikannya setelah sekian lama membiarkan itu terjadi.

Mata indah perempuan itu kini menyorot ke arah yang dimaksud. Dua alfa yang ada di sana masih memandanginya dengan intens. Bedanya, satu alfa itu tersenyum lembut sembari mengirimkan telepati padanya : _'aku merindukanmu,'_ sedangkan yang satunya lagi berekspresi dingin seperti biasa.

Namun…

Kath tahu benar bahwa _stoic_-nya Levi tidak seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Dan Kate yakin itu semua karenanya, atau karena apa yang terjadi semalam.

Sang bunga melayangkan senyum terbaiknya. Terserah mereka untuk berpikir kepada siapa senyum itu dilayangkan. Toh memang dua-duanya berhak atas itu.

* * *

'_Asal kau tahu saja, Levi. Aku benar-benar serius menyukaimu. Lebih daripada Farlan…'_

…

…

"Levi?"

"Levi?!"

"Kak Leviiii?!"

Teriakan Isabel berhasil membawa Levi kembali ke dunia nyata. Tatapannya tertuju pada teman-teman dan _partner_ yang hari itu masih terjadwal membimbingnya.

"Ya ampuunn, badanmu kecil tapi teriakanmu maha dahsyat. Luar biasaa…," puji Simon yang diikuti dengan malunya Isabel.

"Apa itu? Kau malah hampir saja membuat jantungku putus dan gendang telingaku pecah!" ledek Vlad.

"Heeeiiii~!" Isabel merajuk.

Semuanya tertawa melihat polosnya tingkah Isabel.

"Tapi karenanya, kita berhasil membangunkan dia. Ayo Levi, kita pulang?!" seru Vlad sembari membentuk tangannya menjadi segitiga yang ditaruh di samping mulut agar suaranya terdengar lebih keras.

Levi diam sejenak mencoba memahami keadaan. Kurang dari tiga detik kemudian ia bangun dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya. Mereka pun ikut berjalan, membuat Levi jadi tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang. Bukan masalah tentunya bagi Levi. Ia hanya berjarak sekitar lima langkah dari mereka dan bukan hal yang sulit untuk menyusul.

Namun ia merasa lebih baik pada jaraknya sekarang karena tepat di depannya, Farlan dan Kate sedang jalan berdampingan. Di depan Farlan dan Kate, Isabel, Vlad, dan Simon jalan berdampingan. Mereka bertiga seolah memberikan ruang bagi sejoli di sana untuk semakin mengharmoniskan hubungan. Usaha ketiga orang itu tidak sia-sia karena Kate dan Farlan menjadi tidak saling malu untuk saling memanjakan. Mesranya mereka berdua yang saling bergandeng tangan, tertawa kecil dengan anggun, dan saling memberikan tanda bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Ooohh manisnyaaa…

Sejoli itu terlihat bahagia dan damai dalam dunia mereka. Vlad, Isabel, dan Simon pun ikut senang melihat pasangan ini bersama-sama. Lain cerita dengan Levi yang –entah kenapa- merasa terusik saat itu.

'_Apa masalahmu, Levi?'_

'_Dia kekasih temanmu dan temanmu sangat mencintainya..'_

'_Apa yang membuatmu terusik begini?'_

Di mata Levi, ia melihat Kate yang begitu bahagia berjalan bersama Farlan.

'_Apa arti semalam bagimu, huh?'_

'_Benarkah kau lebih mencintaiku daripada dirinya, Kate?' _

* * *

Pagi kembali datang. Levi mengambil duduk di ranjangnya setelah ia terbangun karena paparan mentari yang masih hangat. Ia merenung sejenak.

'_Ada apa denganku?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

'_Kenapa aku sebimbang ini? Apa yang salah?'_ pikirnya lagi.

Tangan kiri tangguh lelaki itu mengibas rambutnya yang masih berantakan. Levi merasa kosong akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Yah, hanya ada satu hal yang ia tahu saat ini : ia kurang suka dengan kedekatan Kate bersama Farlan.

_See?_

Levi masih tidak mengerti.

'_Apa yang membuatnya salah? Kate memang kekasih Farlan sejak awal. Farlan mencintainya sepenuh hati dan aku pun bisa melihat bagaimana Kate menyayangi Church. Tapi apa lagi yang salah? Apa aku tidak suka dengan Kate karena ia bukanlah perempuan yang baik dan karenanya ia tidak pantas memperoleh kasih sayang Farlan. Atau apa mungkin…..'_

Levi baru sadar kalau semua kebingungan ini dimulai sejak malam itu, di mana ia menghabiskan malam hebat bersama kekasih temannya tersebut.

'…_. Apa aku merasa bersalah pada Farlan sebegininya?'_ pikirnya lagi.

'_Tapi kenapa? Toh, ini semua terjadi karena perempuan lancang itu yang memulai. Aku tidak pernah punya tendensi untuk menggodanya atau apapun.'_

TOK TOK TOK

"Levi?" panggil seseorang dari luar kamar.

Mendengarnya, Levi tersadar sejenak dari lamunan. "Ya?" sahut Levi tanpa beranjak sedikit pun.

"Kau sudah siap? Kita langsung ke istal, kau ingat?"

'_Huh? Untuk apa ke istal?'_

"Kurasa kau lupa. Hari ini kita akan berlatih di Kota Tua, ingat?"

Levi menepuk dahinya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa ia lupa kalau hari itu adalah salah satu hari penting untuk karirnya ke depan.

"Hahahha.. Aku tunggu kau di sini, oke?" ujar seseorang yang berada di luar ruangan.

Pisau belum diasah, maneuver 3D belum diperiksa, ia bahkan belum mengambil _refill _pisau di gudang.

'_Sialan,'_ umpat Levi sembari turun dari ranjangnya dan segera berpakaian rapi. Setelah melakukan itu semua, ia mencuci wajahnya lalu mengambil semua perlengkapan yang perlu untuk hari ini. Sekitar enam menit ia habiskan di sana sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar dan mendapati Simon berdiri di pinggir pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"…Kurasa," jawab Levi singkat.

Sesampainya di istal…

"Ah, semuanya sudah lengkap sekarang," gumam Vlad saat melihat kedatangan Levi bersama Simon.

"Yosh. Pagi semuanya," sapa Simon pada semua yang sudah ada di istal.

Semuanya membalas dengan senyum. Kuda-kuda mereka sudah berada di luar pintu istal. Ada yang masih minum, ada yang masih dicek kesehatannya saat itu.

Mata Levi menginterogasi sekeliling. Tidak jauh dari sudut matanya, ia melihat teman dan yang-katanya-mencintainya sedang memadu kasih di dekat kuda mereka.

Rasanya seperti ada yang menggores hati Levi sedikit.

"Kak Levi, makan dulu? Ini aku bawakan roti?" tawar Isabel sembari menyerahkan satu gumpal roti susu yang sudah mulai mengeras karena dingin.

"Ah, terima kasih," balas Levi sembari menerima rotinya.

"Oh, Levi?! Aku sudah memeriksa kudamu tadi. Ia baik-baik saja. Kate pun sudah memberinya makan dan minum," ujar Farlan seraya berjalan menghampiri Levi yang masih berdiri dengan roti susu di tangannya. Tidak hanya itu, Kate pun mengikuti Church untuk menghampiri Levi.

"Oh, terima kasih Farlan. Kau juga, Kate." Levi mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kate yang kini sudah ada di samping Farlan, di hadapannya.

"_Pleasure, monsieur."_

Farlan mencubit pipi Kate dengan gemas sembari tersenyum lebar. "Logat latinmu itu…"

Kate membalas kekasihnya dengan cubitan yang sama hingga akhirnya mereka saling beradu cubitan dan diakhiri dengan Farlan mengecup kening Kate. Baru saat itulah mereka kembali tenang.

Yang ada di sana hanya tersenyum sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Yah.. Yah.. ini dia sepasang merpati putih di pasukan kita. Ya ampun," gumam Vlad sambil memandang maklum ke arah _couple_ yang kini sedang berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Yah, aku jadi rindu rumah. Setelah ini, kurasa aku akan pulang sebentar," tambah Simon yang sedang menyisir rambut kudanya.

Lain dengan Isabel yang memilih untuk menikmati pertunjukan cinta dengan memeluk lututnya sembari duduk di atas batu. Pandangannya melembut karena terharu.

Dan Levi…

Ia masih cukup pintar untuk memilih ekspresi _stoic_ saat itu. Dengan sedikit menurunkan pandangannya, kita dapat melihat bagaimana roti susu pemberian Isabel tadi mulai berubah bentuk dalam genggaman Levi. Kini ada banyak sekali remah-remahnya yang berjatuhan.

* * *

Kaki-kaki mantap tiga anggota Pasukan Pengintai mengantar tiga pasang kaki yang lain menuju Kota Tua. Sama seperti beberapa bulan sebelumnya, tempat itu masih dihuni oleh sebagian titan dari dunia luar. Tempat itu pun kini resmi menjadi salah satu lokasi yang tidak boleh dilewatkan oleh Pasukan Pengintai ketika berpatroli. Bahkan ada beberapa latihan yang dilaksanakan di sana sebelumnya. Seperti yang akan terjadi hari ini, dengan Levi trio dan kawanan Catherine sebagai pemeran utama.

Senyum pun terus tersungging sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat itu -Katherine dan teman-temannya. Ada rasa penasaran dalam diri Isabel dan yang lain setiap kali mereka menangkap kawanan Catherine menyunggingkan bibir. Itu bukanlah senyum yang seperti biasanya. Senyum ini benar-benar berbeda. Farlan bahkan dapat mengatakan ada pancaran yang lain dari mata Kate hari itu. Suara gertakan gigi Vlad pun menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Simon, yang dikenal sebagai yang paling dewasa di sana, tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa.

Trio Levi memperhatikan tingkah aneh mereka dengan seksama.

'_Ada apa dengan mereka?'_

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, semakin lebarlah senyum kawanan Catherine. Mereka segera naik ke atap salah satu rumah dan meninggalkan kuda mereka serta rombongan Levi di bawah untuk bersiap-siap. Niat mereka di atas sana tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk melihat situasi sekitar : ada berapa titan di sana, jenis apa yang ada di dekat mereka, cocokkah sekitar mereka dijadikan sarana untuk latihan?

"Bersiaplah, kalian! Ada tujuh titan di depan sana. Beruntungnya kalian karena mereka semua tersebar rapi, jauh satu sama lain. Bukan juga tipe abnormal, kukira. Kita akan bermain sebentar lagi!" seru Catherine sambil melihat ke arah tanah.

"Kekasihmu itu pasti bercanda, bukan? Bermain katanya?" Isabel merasa tidak pasti.

"Ahahahhaa... kurasa ia sudah menantikan hal ini sebelumnya?" balas Farlan.

Selagi mereka mempersiapkan diri, Farlan memergoki Levi yang hanya membawa sedikit _refill_ pisau. Dan lelaki berperangai kurang ramah itu terlihat biasa sekali.

"Levi, kau… kenapa hanya segitu _refill_ senjatamu?" tanya Farlan tidak percaya.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini kita akan kemari. Jadi, aku belum sempat mengambil _refill_ dari gudang," jawab Levi santai.

"Tapi… kita akan menghadapi titan nyata hari ini?! Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Levi? Maksudku, aku sering dengar kalau kulit mereka sangat keras. Tidak jarang pisau kita bisa rusak karenanya."

"Ya, aku paham. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, Farlan. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Tenang saja," ujar Levi.

Walaupun begitu, Farlan dan Isabel tetap merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hei, kalian sudah selesai belum?!" teriak Kate dari atas atap.

"E-eehh… i-Iyaa…!" jawab Isabel dan Farlan serentak.

Kate mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, arah yang dilihat oleh Simon dan Vlad juga.

"Kau sendiri sudah siap, Kate?" tanya Vlad dengan sedikit sunggingan bibir.

"Huh? Kau bercanda. Aku lebih dari siap," jawab Kate dengan pandangan yang semakin menajam.

Simon sendiri menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara teratur. "Tch, aku sudah lama merindukan bau ini."

"Bau? Ini wangi menurutku. Karena kita akan berpesta lagi. Sebaiknya kita nikmati ini," timpal Vlad.

Dua temannya mengangguk mantap.

"Junior, naiklah kemari!" teriak Kate pada Levi trio di bawahnya.

Serentak, ketiga junior yang dimaksud segera melompat ke atap tempat para senior mereka berada.

"Lihat mereka?" tanya Simon pada mereka yang baru saja melompat.

Sebagai jawabannya, mereka bertiga hanya diam. Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya trio itu melihat dengan kepala langsung bagaimana rupa makhluk yang ditakuti seantero dinding. Mata-mata mereka melebar tatkala melihat tinggi dan besarnya monster-monster itu. Kaki Isabel pun gemetar.

"Tenang, aku yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja. Namun tetap, berhati-hatilah. Vlad dan Simon akan memperlihatkan pada kalian bagaimana cara melakukannya. Perhatikan mereka baik-baik. Ini akan menjadi makanan kalian sehari-hari nanti."

"Yosh, ayo Simon…!" seru Vlad seraya meluncur cepat menuju titan di hadapan mereka.

"Hhh~…" Simon ikut meluncur di belakang Vlad.

"Aku yang kanan, kau yang kiri..!" seru Vlad lagi.

"Dengan senang hati, Mr. Tsukov..."

Kecepatan meluncur Vlad dan Simon mencengangkan Isabel, Levi, dan Farlan. Mata mereka melebar tanpa berkedip sedetik pun. Tidak hanya itu. Fleksibilitas kedua teman Kate yang kini mengudara dalam membunuh titan patut diberi _rate_ diluar batas. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik bagi mereka untuk memotong pundak makhluk yang pantas mati di sana. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke tempat mereka semula berdiri.

TAP

Suara langkah kaki mereka saat mendarat di atas atap yang sama.

Kate terlihat bangga dengan kedua temannya tersebut. "Kalian lihat, kan?"

Tidak ada sahutan atas kata-kata Kate barusan.

"Tch, kenapa kalian diam saja?"

Suara itu memecah keheningan. Semuanya menengok ke arah Levi.

"Tidak perlu sampai _shock_ seperti itu. Kita bisa menggunakan maneuver 3D sejak lama. Kita pun sudah belajar bagaimana caranya membunuh makhluk-makluk jelek di sana. Apa yang harus kalian takutkan, huh? Jika mereka bisa melakukannya, kita pun bisa melakukannya," ujar Levi.

Kata-kata itu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tersenyum. Farlan dan Isabel merasa ada semangat yang tumbuh di diri masing-masing. Sementara tiga sekawan Kate takjub dengan kata-kata Levi. Mereka memuji Levi yang berani bicara demikian. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa di dalam situasi tersebut, dia adalah junior yang baru saja akan terjun ke dunia mengerikan.

"Hmm... kalau begitu, cepat tunjukkan kepada kami hasil latihan kalian selama ini. Tunjukkan pula, apa yang membuat komandan terhormat Erwin Smith memilih kalian sebagai anggota pasukan elit seperti sekarang," timpal Kate sembari melirik ke arah Levi. "Aku akan dengan senang hati melihat kemampuanmu yang lain, Levi. Selain cara bicaramu yang hebat itu, tentu saja."

Levi membalas lirikan itu dan mengeluarkan dua pedangnya, tanpa membalas sedikit pun kata-kata perempuan di sana. Tanpa menunggu, Levi segera meluncur dan mengincar titan yang berdiri sekitar sembilan meter di depan.

"Tu-tunggu, Kak Levi…!" Isabel ikut menyusul, diikuti dengan Farlan.

Tiga senior mereka memperhatikan sembari tersenyum penasaran : bagaimana hasil pelatihan mereka selama ini.

"Isabel, Farlan, kalian serang yang ada di arah jam sepuluh dan jam satu. Aku akan mengincar yang ada di arah jam 12. Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai gagal. Kita tunjukkan pada orang-orang itu kalau kita tidak patut diremehkan." Levi berujar.

"_Roger_!" seru Isabel.

"Siap, kapten!" seru Farlan.

Setelah meluncur sekitar enam meter, mereka bertiga menuju arah masing-masing. Mereka tidak peduli dengan jantung yang berdebar begitu cepat. Bagi mereka, membela harga diri adalah harga mati.

"Vlad, Simon, bersiaplah. Kita berjaga siapa tahu mereka membutuhkan kita," perintah Kate.

"_No prob at all_," sahut Vlad.

Sekon demi sekon, Farlan semakin dekat dengan targetnya. Targetnya sadar akan kedatangan pria muda yang baru saja berniat untuk langsung menyerang seperti Simon dan Vlad barusan. Namun, titan yang ia hadapi cukup cepat untuk mengalungkan tangannya, berusaha menangkap Farlan yang dengan cepat juga menghindar. Yang tadinya mengudara, kini Farlan berlari di atas atap. Ia berpikir sekaligus menghindar. Titan itu terdiam sebentar sebelum mengejarnya dengan berjalan. Di saat itulah Farlan mendapat ide. Jika titan itu tidak cukup motivasi untuk mengejarnya sembari berlari, maka ia bisa berlari sejauh mungkin sekarang lalu melakukan putaran di udara dan memotong pundaknya.

'_Ya, ini pasti berhasil,'_ pikirnya.

Tanpa menunggu, Farlan segera berlari secepat mungkin dan langsung mengudara untuk kembali ke belakang. Sesuai dugaannya, titan itu tidak dapat menggapai dirinya karena jarak yang terlampau jauh. Ketika sudah mencapai titik yang pas, Farlan segera mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya dan memotong pundak sang target dengan tenaga yang luar biasa. Terima kasih pada ketakutannya atas titan tersebut yang menjadikan dirinya waspada dan mengeluarkan kekuatan terlalu banyak.

Setelah titan itu ambruk, Farlan menetapkan kakinya di atas atap dekat sana. Sembari mengontrol tempo nafasnya, ia melihat ke arah teman-temannya berada.

Jauh dari tempatnya, Isabel terlihat kesulitan untuk menghindar dari titan yang menjadi target. Farlan menegang. Tangan besar titan itu terus mencoba menggapai Isabel di antara reruntuhan gedung yang dijadikan si manis sebagai tempat bersembunyi dan menghindar. Ekspresi Isabel begitu tegang dan rasa takut tidak luntur sedikit pun sejak ia berhadapan dengan monster ini.

Tak kuasa melihat temannya seperti tikus yang dikejar kucing, Farlan memutuskan untuk membantunya. Pertama, dengan berayun ke dekat Isabel. Ia ingat peraturan hari itu mengenai larangan membunuh titan yang sama dari sang Kapten Kathrina. Jadi Farlan memutuskan untuk membantu Isabel melawan titan itu dengan menggunakan instruksi.

"Isabeeel?!" Farlan memanggil.

Isabel mendengar panggilan itu. Namun titan yang ada di belakang seperti tidak mengizinkannya untuk membalas sahutan lelaki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Ia terus berkejar-kejaran dengan raksasa ini. Mungkin karena hampir lelah atau pikirannya yang kalut, Isabel jadi sedikit lengah dan ia terhempas ke tanah.

"ISABEEEELL?!" seru Farlan _ngeri_.

Beruntungnya, Isabel tidak mengalami hal yang buruk. Kepalanya tidak terbentur karena ia berhasil melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan. Hanya saja, kini kesempatannya untuk berlari semakin tipis karena titan itu sudah dekat sekali dengannya. Tubuh Isabel menegang dan matanya kaku tertuju pada sosok titan yang kini sedang menatap dalam-dalam.

Titan itu sudah siap menghempaskannya jauh ke dasar bumi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja titan itu ambruk dan tubuhnya terbagi dua. Ia jatuh ke depan, ke tempat Isabel terduduk barusan. Bersyukurlah Isabel berhasil menghindar.

"Isabel?!" panggil seseorang dari atap yang lain.

Simon ada di sana dan satu tangannya menangkap sebilah boomerang besar yang baru saja lewat.

"LAKUKAN SEKARAAAAANG!" teriaknya.

Isabel yang tadinya terdiam karena takut menjadi tersadar. Titan itu masih belum pulih dan terbaring tidak berdaya. Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan bagi perempuan itu untuk menunjukkan aksinya. Dan hasilnya, ia berhasil memotong pundak titan itu walaupun hasil potongannya tidak sesempurna Farlan.

Begitu daging pundaknya lepas, Isabel terlutut lemas dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Dari tatapannya, Isabel terlihat masih _shock_ atas apa yang baru saja ia alami. Tubuhnya kaku menegang.

"Isabel?!" sahut Farlan sembari berlari menghampiri perempuan berkuncir itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sembari memasang wajah penuh rasa khawatir.

"A.. a… ah.. i-iya..," jawab Isabel, dengan berbohong tentu saja. "…Kak Levi?"

Hal itu mengingatkan Farlan akan satu temannya yang masih belum terlihat. Lelaki tampan itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk menemukan sosok yang dimaksud. Voila, ia berhasil menemukan sosok itu berada sangat jauh, masih berayun kesana-kemari seakan tengah asyik bermain dengan targetnya.

"Le-Levi…?" gumam Farlan tidak percaya. Temannya itu merupakan salah satu kadet tercepat yang pernah ada. Kenapa kali ini pria _stoic_ itu membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama darinya?

Pada Levi, adam Perancis ini rupanya sedang menghadapi masalah yang cukup kompleks. Saat baru saja dirinya berayun untuk menggoreskan pedangnya ke leher sang target, nyatanya titan tersebut berhasil menangkis dengan menggunakan tangannya yang besar. Alhasil pedang Levi yang ada di tangan patah dua-duanya karena tersentuh ujung jari titan tersebut.

Tidak hanya itu. _Refill _pedang yang ia bawa di pinggang pun terkena sabetan tangan si titan. _Refill_ yang patah mengakibatkan dirinya tidak lagi memiliki cadangan senjata.

Mata Levi melebar manakala ia sadar kalau ia sedang dalam masalah besar. Di tambah lagi, target yang ia hadapi memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Oleh karenanya, untuk saat ini Levi hanya bisa menghindar sembari berpikir mengenai cara membunuh titan itu dengan perlengkapan seadanya. Dan entah sudah berapa kali 'tch' yang ia decakkan dari lidah tipis miliknya setiap kali titan itu berhasil merusak strategi yang hampir sempurna.

Farlan yang notabene merupakan sohib lama Levi tahu masalah kawannya itu saat ia berdiri di atap dekat dengan lokasi di mana Levi dan titan target berada. Bukan teman namanya jika Farlan hanya diam memperhatikan tanpa khawatir dan berkeinginan untuk membantu.

"…Kate?" gumam Vlad saat ia membaca gerak tubuh Farlan yang hendak membantu Levi. Ia seakan mengingatkan Kate bahwa kekasihnya akan melanggar peraturan hari itu.

Kate hanya diam, tidak memberi jawaban atau isyarat apapun. Yang Vlad tahu saat itu, kedua mata Kate begitu fokus tertuju ke depan. Tidak ada gemingan sedikit pun di sana. Mode serius Kate seakan mengatakan kalau ia hanya ingin melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Kembali ke situasi di mana Levi berada. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Farlan memutuskan untuk merealisasikan idenya.

"LEVIIIII?!" panggilnya pada lelaki di udara.

Yang dipanggil menengok ke sumber suara.

Dengan cepatnya, Farlan segera melempar satu set _refill_ miliknya ke arah wajah target milik Levi.

Di saat itu pula Levi mengerti maksud dari sohibnya tersebut.

Ketika _refill_ itu sudah berada dekat sekali dengan wajah titan yang dimaksud, Levi segera meluncur mendekati _refill_ untuk mengganti pisau yang ada di dalam gagang dengan _refill_ pemberian Farlan. Setelah itu, Levi meluncur ke bagian belakang tubuh titan dan memotong pundaknya dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Vlad, Simon, dan Kate melihatnya. Tidak ada yang bicara, tidak ada yang berkomentar.

Sementara itu, titan yang kini sudah resmi tiada meninggalkan senyum lega di bibir Farlan. "Syukurlah."

Levi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bukanlah dirinya untuk berucap terima kasih secara lisan. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah berhutang satu nyawa pada temannya itu dan ia berucap di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba –tidak jauh dari sana-, Levi dan Farlan mendengar suara senar 3D maneuver yang tarik-susut. Ketika mereka mencari tahu, mereka menemukan Kate dan Simon yang sedang beraksi di udara, menebas titan yang ada di dekat mereka.

Cepat sekali.

Bahkan Levi dan Farlan pun belum sempat berkedip.

Kurang dari tiga detik setelah Levi dan Farlan menengok ke arah mereka berdua, Kate dan Simon mendarat di atas atap di mana Levi dan Farlan berpijak. Vlad, tidak jauh dari sana berusaha menenangkan Isabel yang masih tegang dan membawanya mendekati yang lain.

Kate berjalan mendekati Levi dengan langkah tegap selaku kapten dari divisi elit. Yang dihampiri hanya diam dengan ekspresi sehari-hari. Begitu perempuan berkuncir itu sampai persis di depan Levi, ia menonjok pipi lelaki _stoic_ itu kuat-kuat.

Farlan dan Isabel terperangah melihatnya.

Levi sendiri yang tidak menduga akan mendapat hal demikian terjatuh dan memegang pipinya yang terasa amat nyeri. Matanya menyipit menandakan ketidakterimaannya atas perlakuan Kate barusan. Mata itu memandangi Kate yang terlihat tenang walaupun ada aura tajam di sekitar sana.

Levi berdiri dan menatap balik mata Kate lekat-lekat. Kate pun demikian. Ada beberapa detik di mana mereka berdua saling diam dan hanya memandang tajam satu sama lain.

"…Levi.. k-kau…," ujar Farlan belum selesai.

"… Apa masalahmu, nona bangsawan?" tanya Levi disertai nada penuh penekanan pada sosok Kate yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan tegap.

"Masalahku? Kau mau tahu masalahku? Masalahku adalah MEMBUAT DIRIKU SENDIRI BERTANGGUNGJAWAB ATAS NYAWA KALIAN –KADET- YANG ADA DI SINI!"

Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan menatap tidak mengerti.

"Aku hormati keputusan Farlan untuk membantumu sebagai teman dengan memberikan _refill_ miliknya, tapi yang tidak bisa aku terima adalah kau yang sepertinya menganggap _enteng_ apa yang kita lakukan di sini. Apa yang membuatmu tidak membawa cukup _refill_ hari ini, huh?"

"Aku membawa cukup dan aku tidak butuh kata-kata busuk dari-"

"…Kau hanya bawa dua pasang hari ini, kan?! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu akan hal ini, huh?!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?! Asalkan kau dapat membunuh mereka dengan cepat, semua sudah selesai bukan?! Itu yang kau mau, kan?!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bagaimana kau membunuh mereka atau secepat apapun dirimu saat di lapangan. Ya, tentu aku bersyukur karena kau begitu cepat dan bernafsu untuk membunuh mereka semua sehingga kesempatanmu untuk mati terpotong lima jauh lebih rendah. Tapi yang terjadi adalah, kau membahayakan teman-temanmu yang lain, kau tahu?!"

Mendengar itu, suasana hening sejenak.

"Menyerahkan _refill_ pada orang lain saat berada di lapangan sama saja dengan menyerahkan kehidupannya. Dan jika kau membiarkan temanmu memberikan _refill_ miliknya, bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau MEMBUNUHNYA?!" lanjut Kate.

Tiga kadet di sana terdiam.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Aku mempersetankan peraturan atau standar apapun yang mengganggu. Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang bersedia mengambil risiko tinggi sehingga mempertaruhkan nyawa teman-temanku. Apalagi karena kesalahanku sendiri. Jika aku bisa selamat dengan diriku sendiri, mengapa aku harus mengandalkan orang lain? Membuat diriku selamat kemudian membantu yang mampu adalah prinsipku. Dan yang kulihat tadi adalah, kau baru saja membuktikan padaku bahwa kau tidak sanggup mengurus dirimu sendiri."

Mata Kate masih menatap mata Levi tanpa getir sedikit pun. Adam yang ia tatap pun berlaku sama.

"Latihan sampai di sini. Ayo kembali ke markas," perintah Kate untuk semua orang yang ada di sana sembari membalikkan tubuh dan bersiul memanggil kuda miliknya. Ia turun dari atap sementara yang lain masih berada di atas sana, agak _shock_ tentu saja.

* * *

Tidak seperti hari-hari kemarin, latihan hari itu berakhir dengan atmosfir kurang menyenangkan. Jangan pula tanyakan waktu karena pada hari itu mereka sudah kembali ke markas sebelum matahari ada di ujung sudut 135o dari tanah.

Semua kuda menghentakkan kaki mereka kuat-kuat ke tanah. Kate ada di bagian paling depan. Posisi tengah masih didiami oleh para kadet yang berwajah sedikit muram. Di bagian belakang, Simon dan Vlad berkuda dengan ekspresi yang juga beda dari biasanya. Namun karena ini merupakan salah satu hal yang biasa bagi mereka –menghadapi Kate-, mereka tidak begitu terkejut saat mendapati sang kapten menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya atas insiden beberapa menit lalu.

Suara kuda yang berlari menuju istal menarik perhatian beberapa prajurit. Ness dan semua yang ada di sana berhenti beraktivitas untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"K-Kate? Tumben sekali… apa…"

"Boleh aku minta tolong untuk memasukkannya ke istal? Kurasa aku butuh istirahat segera," potong Kate sembari memberi senyum pada Ness yang masih bingung.

"A-ah.. iya, tentu saja."

"Terima kasih, Ness."

Dengan itu, Kate melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin, menjauh dari istal.

Tidak jauh dari sana, semua orang yang tadi pergi bersama Kate turun dari kuda.

Farlan, yang melihat kekasihnya menjauh dalam keadaan demikian memutuskan untuk turun dengan cepat dari punggung kuda. Setelah menitipkan kudanya pada Isabel, ia berlari mengejar bunga divisi yang kini sudah menjauh beberapa meter darinya.

Vlad dan Simon membiarkan. Toh, Farlan adalah kekasih dari perempuan yang mereka kenal _galak_ itu. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Church akan membuat kapten berponi itu tenang lebih cepat.

Agak jauh dari sana…

Kate melempar kerikil ke dalam kolam dangkal yang berada di dalam semak-semak.

Matanya terteduh untuk melihat beberapa tanaman spora beralun damai di dalam kolam. Kemudian matanya menangkap siluet yang begitu damai mengalun setelah terkena lemparan batu beberapa sekon yang lalu. Dan hei… kenapa tanaman rapuh itu tidak rusak walaupun ia 'terpukul' keras secara tidak sengaja?

"Kate?"

Panggilan lembut itu terdengar jelas dan refleks membuat Kate memalingkan kepala. Hanya untuk menangkap sosok Church berjalan menghampiri sembari mengatur nafas yang memburu.

Kate diam memperhatikan. Atau menunggu penjelasan lebih tepatnya.

Setelah sampai di dekat Kate, lelaki manis itu berdeham dan terlihat seperti sibuk merangkai kata-kata. Ketika matanya menangkap mata intense milk Kate, ia merasa ada satu kekuatan yang pada akhirnya berguna untuk memacunya bicara saat itu. Bagi Farlan, semua selalu menjadi lebih mudah saat Kate ada di dekatnya.

"Kate?" panggil Farlan lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Kate memandang mata lelakinya itu. Ia melihat ada kekhawatiran dan cinta yang dalam di sana.

"Semua ini tidak sengaja. Aku yakin itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal kalau kau marah soal tadi. Tapi percayalah, kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Levi bukan tipe orang ceroboh atau egois. Pasti ada alasan yang masuk akal darinya. Aku yakin ia pun merasa sangat menyesal."

Kate diam mendengarkan sembari memikirkan kata per kata lelakinya tersebut. Ia tahu Farlan tidak akan pernah berbohong dan ia tahu bahwa Farlan sangat menjaga teman-temannya. Kate pun tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud oleh Farlan barusan memang bukan tipikal lelaki menyusahkan pada umumnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Hanya saja… kau tahu, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku sudah melihat banyak yang tewas, kau ingat kan? Aku berkali-kali melihat rekanku mati karena titan-titan itu. Lebih dari sebagian mereka adalah prajurit yang baik, siap dalam hal apapun. Tapi pada akhirnya berakhir begitu saja. Jadi saat aku melihat Levi tidak membawa _refill_ dan kau memberikannya begitu saja… aku… maaf…."

Church menggenggam kedua lengan kekasihnya, sembari menatap mata berkilau milik lawan bicaranya saat itu.

"Kate?"

Kate diam dan membalas tatapan mata sendu lembut milik Farlan.

"Ya. Aku tahu benar dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Aku mengerti benar dengan apa yang membuatmu berlaku demikian. Aku yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan yang membuatmu begitu. Aku benar-benar tahu maksudmu, Kate. Sungguh. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas apapun yang terjadi tadi. Aku pun tidak menyalahkan Levi. Tidak ada yang salah bagiku di sini. Semuanya kecelakaan. Karenanya, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Kau kekasihku. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir tipis milik Kathrina untuk beberapa kalimat yang ia dengar barusan. Yang ada di sana hanyalah tatapan lurus yang mengarah pada ekspresi lembut pria kelahiran Church di sini.

Dan semuanya semakin hangat ketika lelaki di sana menempelkan sosok wanita pujaannya ke tubuh tegap itu. Ia memeluk wanita itu seolah mengingatkannya akan cinta yang kini sedang ia rasakan, detak jantung bahagia jika bersama dirinya, dan aroma tubuh lelaki itu yang mencintainya.

Usapan lembut tanda kasih sayang lelaki pada wanita itu membuat Kate sulit bernafas. Apa sebegitu cintanya Farlan pada dirinya yang hina dan nista?

Tanpa bermaksud mengganggu sejoli di sana, Levi berdiri di balik pohon untuk mengamati dan mendengarkan. Inderanya yang tajam sangat membantu Levi untuk tidak perlu berada terlalu dekat. Ia mampu mendengar apapun yang mengalir dari bibir kedua orang itu lewat udara.

Ada rasa bersalah dalam dirinya, ya Levi. Namun bukan karena kejadian yang berlangsung sebelumnya, melainkan karena ia pernah mengkhianati sohibnya itu. Termasuk fakta bahwa mungkin ia juga mengagumi Kate, lebih dari sekedar _partner_.

* * *

"Kate sudah baikan?" tanya Isabel seraya berbisik pada Farlan ketika mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan malam itu. Dalam keremangan, bukan perkara yang sulit bagi Isabel untuk mendapati sosok kapten berponi yang datang bersama 2 lelaki familiar walaupun suasana saat itu sedang hambur sesak.

Farlan melirik sambil menyisip anggur. Menurutnya, itu akan memperlunak roti kering yang sebentar lagi akan ia santap.

"Ya. Ia baik-baik saja. Ia hanya khawatir karena Levi tidak membawa senjata tadi. Itu saja," jawab Farlan sembari menaruh gelas kayu besar berisi wine oplosan nan murah di atas meja.

"Hmm.. syukurlah..," sahut Isabel lega.

"Untuk selanjutnya, kurasa kita semua harus lebih teliti. Kita bertiga harus bisa membuat semuanya yakin kalau kita bisa tanpa bantuan mereka. Setidaknya, buat mereka percaya kalau kita bisa diandalkan. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa Kate begitu marah tadi. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu menimpa diri kita. Dan jika terjadi demikian, siapa yang harus disalahkan? Jadi kurasa apa yang terjadi hari ini anggap saja sebagai pelajaran." Farlan bicara panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja," gumam Isabel.

"Oh ya, Levi?" Farlan membuka mulutnya lagi dan diikuti oleh tatapan dari Levi.

"Kate bilang ia minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Dia harap kau dapat memakluminya."

Levi tidak menggerakkan kepala, tubuh, bahkan matanya sedikit pun. Namun Farlan yang kini tersenyum dapat membaca kata 'ya' dari Levi secara tersirat.

"AYO BERDANSAAAAA~!" seru salah seorang prajurit di sana. Seruannya mampu menimbulkan seruan lain sebagai persetujuan. Ramai-ramai para prajurit yang ada di sana mengangkat gelas dan bersorak 'ya' seakan telah mencapai kemenangan dalam suatu perang dan mereka patut berbangga dan merayakan. Pimpinan seperti Erwin tidak berlaku banyak kecuali menggeleng sambil tersenyum maklum. Kate, tidak peduli akan jabatan maupun gendernya yang minoritas di sana. Ia ikut bersorak riuh walaupun ia baru saja memasukkan roti kering ke dalam mulutnya.

Keriuhan itu mengalir diikuti dengan iringan musik yang mengisi ruangan. Entah dari mana alat-alat musik yang kini para prajurit mainkan. Keriuhan terus berlangsung dengan beberapa di antara manusia-manusia itu yang bernyanyi dan menyahut satu sama lain.

Musik.

Ya.

Musik menyatukan mereka semua malam itu.

Yang tak terduga lagi adalah bahwa hampir semuanya sudah lupa mengenai hal universal ini. Di malam itu, seseorang yang entah siapa membawakan itu lagi pada mereka. Seakan di surga dan bukan dalam keadaan mawas akan perang, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah masuknya Levi dan kawan-kawan, semua orang dalam divisi itu senang bukan kepalang.

Hanya Tuhan yang bersaksi bahwa malam itu Pasukan Pengintai lebih terlihat seperti rakyat biasa, bukan superhero agungan dan harapan dunia yang kini kian mengerikan.

Farlan dan Isabel ikut menikmati acara itu. Mereka berdua bertepuk tangan, ikut mengiringi musik yang mengalun dan tertawa atas semua lelucon konyol. Bisa dibilang kini mereka tidak merasa asing seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Lebih terlihat mereka berdua adalah bagian dari divisi itu sekarang, walaupun belum sah secara resmi.

Dan seperti sudah dapat kita tebak, Levi tetap berbeda seperti biasanya. Ia menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di ruangan remang itu, mendengar semua hal yang membuat bahagia, dan merasakan aura hangat seperti sambutan yang membaur di ruangan itu. Namun ada hal lain lagi yang menyita seluruh dirinya ke alam lain, yang tidak akan dapat dimasuki orang lain. Bahkan dirinya pun tidak menduga akan masuk ke dimensi tak ada namun nyata tersebut.

Suara senar cello dan gitar yang telinganya tangkap di sana membawanya jauh dari hingar bingar ruang makan. Pikirannya melayang pada opium dunia terbaik yang pernah ia dapat beberapa waktu lalu.

Kate..

Ya..

Bentuk cello dan gitar di sana mengingatkan dirinya akan bentuk tubuh Kate yang menghangatkannya kemarin-kemarin. Di ruangan ini pula hal itu terjadi.

_She turns wine to water  
She's nobody's daughter  
A stranger to the lovers at her feet_

Pikirannya membawa Levi berkilas balik akan anggunnya malam itu. Ketika bibir dan lidah mereka saling berpagutan, tangan mereka saling menyentuh dan membelai, hidung mereka saling mencicipi aroma tubuh masing-masing, kedua mata mereka saling menatap dengan intense, dan ketika tubuh mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dalam gelap malam.

Tanpa suara yang sanggup menimbulkan curiga.

Mereka berbincang seperti biasa, tapi kepuasan yang didapat sungguh tidak dapat ditawar dengan apapun.

_She makes potions between kisses  
And wishes on the sun  
Because the stars late at night she can't see_

Levi seakan kembali ke waktu itu. Begitu jelas indera-inderanya merasakan apa yang waktu itu terjadi. Levi masih ingat wangi jasmine yang dipakai Kate sebagai feromon untuk dirinya, lembutnya kulit nona bangsawan itu, manisnya bibir merah darah yang menyentuh miliknya dalam bilik nafsu tinggi, dan yang terpenting : bagaimana perempuan itu –yang selaku profesional- memperlakukan Levi yang merupakan alfa pemula selama kenikmatan surgawi itu berlangsung

Sungguh hebat Kate baginya. Perempuan abnormal yang hanya ada satu-satunya di muka bumi ini, yang sanggup membuatnya mabuk dan penasaran. Levi benci sebenarnya akan rasa penasaran itu, tapi bukankah ini yang menjadikan sesuatu menarik?

Levi anggap 'ya' untuk itu.

Dan untuk Kate, Levi yakin akan mendapatkan semuanya nanti.

"Kapten Kate, ayo berdansaa..!" seru beberapa prajurit di sana. Terima kasih pada mereka yang tanpa sengaja membuyarkan lamunan Levi.

Farlan di sana menarik ujung bibir. Ia tahu bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa jika ada di kerumunan seperti sekarang. Wanitanya adalah primadona dan ia tidak lebih dari sesosok tikus adopsi, pikirnya.

_I've waited my whole life  
For somebody to find me  
She's my girl_

Kepadanya, kedua pasang mata sendu nan tajam milik Levi mengarah.

Wanita milik Farlan..

Wanita luar biasa yang pernah ada..

Wanita yang kini tengah diagung-agungkan oleh seisi ruangan..

Wanita yang kini tengah menari dalam iringan musik..

Terlihat bercahaya, menawan, memikat, dan memabukkan..

Ia memang berbeda, namun itulah yang membuat dirinya –Levi- mabuk kepayang..

_She's better than ice cream  
I know you know what I mean  
Better than the real thing_  
_She can make my heart scream_

Di penghujung itu, Kate mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah di mana Levi dan kedua temannya berada. Setelahnya ia menyunggingkan senyum. Yang bagi Farlan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Yang bagi Levi itu ditujukan spesial untuknya.

_Well_, siapa yang tahu?

Mereka berdua berhak atas itu…

_We all need someone to love  
Fire to touch  
Reasons to rise above the cold_

_In a paralyzed world_  
_It's not enough to pretend alone_

..

Five for Fighting – She's My Girl (Cr)


	4. Fragile

REVIEW SECTION :

aiharakotoko : hehehe.. makasi buat dukungannya.. ^^

* * *

**...**

Melewati koridor malam itu, Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan berjalan santai tanpa ada seorang pun selain mereka di sana. Mereka bisa mendengar decitan lantai yang menggema ketika kaki-kaki itu menginjak ubin bersih atau kekayuan tebal.

Sambil berbincang ringan, mereka setuju bahwa malam itu adalah yang paling berkesan selama mereka di sana. Dan hei, siapa yang menduga atas malam ini sebelumnya?

Di saat yang bersamaan, mereka mendengar pekikan kecil suara dari koridor lain tidak jauh dari sana. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka berlari menuju arah yang dimaksud.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Mereka bertiga mempercepat langkah.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang tepat, tidak disangka bagi mereka akan mendapati Kate dan Flagon yang merupakan sumber dari suara yang terdengar tadi.

Kate ada di sana dalam posisi menyandar ke tembok dengan kedua tangan Flagon mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan perempuan tersebut. Flagon terlihat memaksa untuk mendapatkan suatu kesenangan yang tidak mau Kate berikan.

Mata mereka bertiga dapat melihat itu dengan jelas.

"Hei, lepaskan dia!" ujar Farlan dengan suara lantang.

Flagon yang hampir mendapat sebuah ciuman berbumbu sadocis menengok ke sumber suara. Di sanalah ia melihat Farlan yang terlihat berani dan serius berada. Lelaki Church itu menatap Flagon dengan ekspresi mengancam, sementara Flagon terlihat santai mendapati dirinya kini tengah dikepung.

"Hoo.. Mau apa kau?" tanya Flagon tanpa melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya di lengan Kate.

Kate yang ada di sana ikut menatap ke arah Farlan, Isabel, lalu Levi. "K-kalian.."

"Lepaskan dia," jawab Farlan atas pertanyaan Flagon barusan.

Flagon yang mabuk menyunggingkan senyum remeh. "Hhh~.. Kau tidak menjawabku. Dasar tikus tanah. Aku bahkan masih mempertanyakan keseriusan Erwin terhadap kalian. Tidak lebih dari sampah-sampah bawah tanah tempat aku dulu selalu membuang makan untuk kalian. Seharusnya kalian bersyukur karena masih hidup dari sisa-sisa makanan yang aku sumbangkan."

"Flagon, kau..." Kata-kata barusan mampu membangkitkan emosi Kate yang berakhir dengan Kate meludahinya.

Lelaki kasar yang kini ada di hadapan Kate menjadi lebih gusar. Tanpa ragu atau ingat bahwa mereka adalah sesama anggota Pasukan Pengintai, Flagon membentak Kate di depan wajahnya. "PELACUR SIALAAANN..! KAU HARUSNYA INGAT AKAN SIAPA YANG MEMBUATMU HIDUP SELAMA INI! DASAR SAMPAH! INI AKIBATNYA JIKA KAU BERGAUL DENGAN SAMPAH! KINI KAU TIDAK LEBIH DARI SEKEDAR WANITA PALING MURAHAN DAN MENJIJIKKAN YANG PERNAH ADA..!"

Kemarahan Farlan tersulut cepat. Selagi Flagon meneriaki perempuannya, Farlan menghampiri lelaki itu dengan cepat dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan tepat di wajah salah satu pemimpin pasukan itu.

Flagon terjatuh dan mendapati dirinya sedikit meludah darah. "Tikus sialan..," gumamnya sembari mengelus pipi yang lebam.

Tidak lama kemudian Flagon bangkit dan berusaha membalas dengan memukul Farlan. Sayangnya pukulan itu meleset karena Farlan berhasil menghindar serta dibantu oleh Kate yang memeluknya dan mendorong kekasihnya itu agak jauh ke belakang. Hingga tidak lebih dari satu setengah meter dari tempat di mana Isabel dan Levi berdiri.

Flagon tidak mengejar. Ia berdiri di tempatnya dan tersenyum puas. Melihat ekspresi Farlan yang penuh amarah adalah hal paling menyenangkan baginya saat ini.

"Ahahahaha! Aku tahu. Kau Farlan Church, kan? Dan mereka berdua adalah teman-teman rampokmu itu, benar kan? Tch. Maha buruk Erwin yang mengotori nama baik divisi ini dengan merekrut manusia-manusia seperti kalian.

Dan hei, asal kau tahu saja. Perempuan itu… ya, yang kini sedang memelukmu. Kau tahu dia siapa? Woohoo~… Kau tentu tahu dia, si cantik Kapten Pasukan Khusus Divisi A Kathrina Mortez. Tentu saja. Dia cantik bukan? Ohoo... Aku tahu kau pasti punya mata kepadanya.

Dan kau tahu? Aku sudah menidurinya beberapa kali dalam hidupku. Mau tahu pendapatku? Aku sangat puas setiap kali memakainya di atas ranjang. Ha? Bagaimana? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA…!

Hoo, jangan khawatir. Kau akan segera mendapatkan jatah juga darinya. Atau mungkin kau sudah pernah mendapatkannya? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mendapati seorang seperti dirinya tengah kau tunggangi malam hari? Aww, pasti sangat menyenangkan, bukan?

Oh, dan aku lupa memberitahumu hal penting. Dia adalah PELACUR di divisi ini. Jadi adalah hal yang salah bagimu untuk menolongnya, tuan superhero. Karena dia adalah milik semua laki-laki di sini. Jadi kau, tidak berhak atau bahasa terbaiknya adalah : sangat disayangkan jika kau menolong seorang pelacur murah seperti dirinya."

Kate diam, masih mendekap erat Farlan. Maksudnya agar Farlan tidak kembali memukul lelaki bedebah kurus bernama Flagon tersebut.

Kuping perempuan itu panas mendengar kata-kata sadis terlontar dari bibir seorang yang sama seperti dirinya, seorang kapten pasukan. Namun ia hanya bisa diam karena apa yang dikatakan Flagon adalah fakta. Siapapun dapat bersaksi dengan Flagon di pengadilan jika perlu.

Tanpa Kate sadari, matanya memerih. Dan di tengah keperihan itu, ia mendapati Levi tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Dan yang membuat Kate ikut terpana dengan kediaman Levi adalah, Levi tidak terlihat jijik atau kesal sama sekali. _'Tidak usah kesal terhadap Flagon, tapi kesal-lah kepada dirinya yang merupakan wanita murahan namun tetap dicintai sahabat baiknya,'_ pikir Kate dalam hati soal Levi.

"Perkataan anda sungguh tidak pantas, Kapten Flagon. Aku tahu kau adalah salah satu orang yang dihormati dalam divisi ini. Tapi dengan sangat menyesal, saya ungkapkan bahwa saya tidak bisa setuju dengan anda dalam hal ini. Mengatai perempuan pelacur bukanlah hal terbaik yang dapat membuat anda terlihat lebih baik, bukan? Seburuk apapun Kapten Kathrina di mata anda. Apalagi jika dengan bangganya anda mengumbar aib yang tidak perlu saya ketahui. Apa anda masih berpikir kalau saya tidak perlu membela Kapten Kathrina saat ini? Saya tidak berusaha menjadi seorang superhero, tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan seorang perempuan disakiti seperti yang baru saja anda lakukan. Kapten Kathrina, memang cantik. Saya akui itu. Dan saya, yang hanya seonggok sampah busuk tidak pantas berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadapnya."

"AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Tidak usah bersikap sangat suci, Tuan Church! Kau sudah berhubungan dengannya, bukan? Heh? Tidak usah ragu, semua pun sudah tahu! Karena tidak ada satu pun laki-laki di divisi ini yang belum pernah tidur dengannya. Ahhahahahaha….!" Sembari tertawa, Flagon berjalan ke arah berlawanan menjauhi tempat itu.

"Pelacur dan perampok. Sungguh pasangan ideal yang pernah ada…!" serunya yang menggema di antero koridor tersebut.

Setelah beberapa meter Flagon melangkah, Kate melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Farlan dan berjalan menjauh. Levi dan Isabel spontan memberikan jalan untuknya. Tindakan itu membuat Farlan cukup terkejut, apalagi Kate pergi tanpa bicara apapun.

"K-KATE?!" seru Farlan sembari mengejar perempuan itu dan menarik lengannya.

Kate menepis dan menatap Farlan dengan tatapan tersedih yang pernah ada. Matanya sangat merah, sama seperti kulit wajahnya. "Apa, Church?!"

"K-Kate…"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya kan tadi? Itu semua benar, Farlan. Kenapa? Kau harusnya jijik padaku dan peduli dengan kata-katanya...," ujar Kate sembari melihat ke bawah.

"Tapi, Kate.."

"Oh, aku tahu. Apa ada hal lain yang kau mau dariku?"

Farlan terdiam menatap Kate dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa tidur denganku masih kurang bagimu, Church? Berapa kali lagi aku harus melakukannya denganmu hingga kau bosan dan pergi menjauh dariku? Atau apa kau baru puas jika seantero divisi ini tahu kalau kau –FARLAN CHURCH- bisa mengencani seorang kapten dari DIvisi Pasukan Pengintai?"

Farlan terdiam tanpa kata namun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Itu yang kau mau, Church? Aku beritahu kau sesuatu. Jika itu yang kau inginkan agar kau merasa puas, kau tidak perlu ragu untuk mengatakannya. Lelaki di mana pun sama saja. Hanya itu yang mereka inginkan. Sisi dari divisi ini sudah memberiku terlalu banyak cukup bukti. Terlebih lagi karena…."

"…Kau benar-benar tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaanku, ya?" potong Farlan.

Kata-kata itu membuat Kate menatap si lelaki Church. Bibirnya pun berhenti berkata. Di matanya, Farlan tidak terlihat marah. Hanya… sedikit kecewa mungkin?

"Kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa yang aku rasa, Kate. Kenapa? Kenapa sulit sekali untuk membuatmu percaya kalau aku tidak butuh alasan apapun untuk mencintaimu?"

Kate terdiam sejenak. "Jangan mulai lagi, Farlan. Ini sudah…"

Kalimat Kate terpotong lagi oleh Farlan. Kali ini, lelaki lembut itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu aku hanyalah orang di bawah biasa bagimu, Kate. Tapi untuk masalah ini, tolong jangan sepelekan aku semudah itu. Aku tidak menampik kalau banyak sekali laki-laki jahat di luar sana. Tapi aku ada di sini. Dan aku merasa, inilah alasan mengapa aku lahir ke dunia ini dan direkrut untuk masuk ke sini : agar aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu kata-kata akan menyulitkanmu untuk percaya, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik yang aku bisa untuk membuktikan kepadamu bahwa hal baik masih ada. Jika kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa percaya, katakanlah. Apapun itu. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melindungimu dari mereka yang berusaha menyakitimu. Itu janjiku dan aku yakin aku akan melakukannya sampai kapanpun. Jadi, jika keinginanmu agar aku menjauh. Apa itu benar-benar yang kau inginkan dariku, Kate?" tanya Farlan dengan nada bergetar.

Kate bukan manusia tanpa hati seutuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan getaran nada dari bibir manis Farlan Church. Pertanyaan kekasihnya itu seperti palu yang memukul jantungnya hingga hancur. Apa dirinya adalah orang yang benar-benar mengatakan hal munafik itu sebelumnya? Atau hal tadi memang benar adanya mengingat bahwa cinta sejatinya bukanlah orang yang kini tengah mendekap hangat dirinya, melainkan sosok yang kini tengah memperhatikan dari jauh dan berdiri di samping Isabel Magnolia.

"Itukah yang kau inginkan dariku, Kate?"

Kate masih tidak menjawab.

"Kate?"

Pelukan hangat Farlan sejujurnya tidak bisa membuat Kate berpikir jernih. Haruskah ia jujur pada pria jangkung itu kalau Levi-lah yang menjadi idamannya. Bukan pria baik dengan gereja sebagai nama belakang.

Pelukan nyaman nan hangat itu Kate lepaskan. Tidak ada jawaban atau kata-kata lain yang keluar dari bibirnya, Kate segera berlari menjauh begitu ia lepas dari Church.

Farlan sendiri tidak mengejarnya, walau ia sangat ingin. Entahlah. Hati dan kakinya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik saat itu.

* * *

Farlan duduk dengan tatapan tertuju ke luar jendela. Di sana, ia melihat hamburan bintang dengan bulan sabit di tengahnya. Angin malam yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar membuat Isabel khawatir. Dengan lembut, ia menyangkutkan satu lembar selimut tebal ke bahu Farlan yang masih termenung.

"Menurutmu, mengapa bintang dan bulan ada secara bersamaan, Isabel?"

"Hnn?" suara Farlan tersebut membuat Isabel terperangah.

"Karena mereka berdua tidak sempurna satu sama lain. Mereka ada untuk saling melengkapi. Bintang membantu bulan yang selalu berubah-ubah bentuk, bahkan ketika tidak muncul sama sekali. Selain itu, bulan pun dapat membantu bintang menerangi bumi karena bintang pun terkadang sering berkedip sehingga kurang memancarkan cahaya. Indah bukan, kombinasi ini? Tidak ada kata pantas atau tidak pantas, tidak ada kata cinta, tapi mereka selalu bersama dan percaya satu sama lain. Menurutmu, apakah Kate menganggapku sebagai bintang untuknya, Isabel?"

Isabel tidak bisa menjawab. Yang ia tahu saat itu adalah hatinya terasa sakit melihat Farlan segitu menyedihkannya. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap pada Levi yang keluar mencari Kate untuk berbicara dengannya.

Semoga Isabel tidak salah berharap.

"Kate?" suara parau Levi mengalihkan Kate dari 'kehancurannya' malam itu.

Kate yang tengah memeluk lutut di dekat istal mendapati lelaki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya menghampiri dan duduk di dekat sana.

Di gelapnya malam, Levi tidak bisa melacak jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Kate. Yang ia tahu, Kate sebenarnya terpukul dengan satu alasan.

Apakah perempuan ini benar-benar mencintai sahabatnya? Semoga malam ini ia mendapat jawaban atas itu.

"Farlan sedang bersedih dan itu karenamu."

Kate diam.

"Apa kata-kata Flagon yang membuatmu terluka?" tanya Levi lagi.

Kate tidak menjawab.

"Kau bisu, huh? Jawab aku!"

Kate semakin erat mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tch. Jangan main-main dengan kami, orang darat. Kami orang bawah tanah memang tidak sepantas kalian untuk hidup di sini, tapi… jika kau memang berniat untuk mempermainkan temanku, aku akan…"

"Aku tidak mempermainkannya, Levi," potong Kate. "Seiblis apapun aku, aku masih punya mata yang melihat bahwa Farlan bukan yang pantas untuk dipermainkan. Ia patut untuk diperjuangkan. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja aku tidak cukup pantas untuknya."

Levi terdiam. Toh masalah pelacuran ia memang sudah tahu jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Tapi bukankah Farlan pun terlihat biasa saja dengan itu semua?

"Setiap kali aku berkumpul dengan kapten-kapten dari pasukan lain, kita sering membicarakan para prajurit yang ada di bawah naungan kita. Dari yang baik hingga yang buruk, dari yang lucu hingga yang kurang ajar. Macam-macam. Fakta hingga rumor. Salah satu fakta yang sering kudengar adalah, banyaknya perempuan di divisi ini yang menyukai Farlan. Aku senang karena aku tahu hal ini. Sungguh. Tapi di satu sisi aku pun merasa bimbang. Aku tahu bahwa banyak dari perempuan-perempuan ini adalah orang-orang yang baik. Sungguh sudah berkali-kali aku berpikir untuk melepas Farlan. Tapi setiap kali aku melihat matanya dan bagaimana ia bersikap baik pada perempuan lain namun tetap melihatku, itu membuatku tersentuh. Aku tahu dia tulus, tapi perasaanku tidak bisa berbohong lebih lama karena rumor itu dan… terlebih lagi karena kau, Levi."

Mata Levi sedikit melebar.

"Aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau yang aku sukai itu adalah benar dirimu, Levi."

Pernyataan itu membuat Levi meneguk ludah. Hilang sudah kata-kata yang telah ia susun sepanjang mungkin untuk diutarakan kepada perempuan itu.

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini! Temanku kini sedang menangis seperti banshee dan kau bicara seperti itu seolah semuanya mudah bagimu, huh?!"

Kate menatap lelaki di sana dengan mata berbinar. Dan di bawah cahaya bulan itulah, kini Levi dapat melihat matanya yang sembab dan jejak air yang tebal di kedua pipi seorang Kathrina. Pemandangan itu tidak berlangsung lama sejak Kate memalingkan pandangannya untuk kembali ke arah halaman luas di depan.

Levi benci saat-saat ini.

"Kau datang ke sini untuk bicara padaku mengenai betapa besarnya Farlan mencintaiku dan membujukku untuk bicara dengannya, kan? Asal kau tahu saja, Levi. Berpura-pura tidak melihatmu sementara dicintai oleh orang yang terlalu baik bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untukku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menyakitinya seperti tadi pun membuatku gelisah saat ini. Lalu mengakui bahwa aku mencintaimu daripada dia, apa menurutmu itu hal mudah?"

"Jika kau bisa dengan mudahnya bicara kalau kau mencintai Farlan dan di saat yang bersamaan kau mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, lalu bilang kalau kau sebenarnya tidak mencintai Farlan. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai kata-katamu kalau kau menyukaiku?"

Mata Kate menyendu, lalu ia menjawab. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya lebih mencintaimu daripada dia. Aku mencintai Farlan, tapi… tidak sebesar padamu."

"Tch, dasar serakah. Farlan memang benar. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain sedikit pun. Kau tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Farlan bukan seseorang yang pantas untukmu. Saat pulang nanti akan kukatakan pada Farlan bahwa lebih baik baginya untuk mencari wanita lain yang lebih baik."

Dengan itu, Levi berjalan menjauh dari Kate.

"Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya. Semoga dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih baik."

Levi menengok sedikit sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yang aku tahu, kebahagiaan miliknya hanya satu sekarang. Itu adalah bersama denganmu." Levi kembali melangkah menuju teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Isabel saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Levi tengah melangkah menuju dirinya.

Levi menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal lalu menggeleng dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Begitu sampai di dalam kamar, Levi kaget karena ia tidak mendapati Farlan ada di sana.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Levi pada Isabel.

"Kurasa ia mencari Kate untuk bicara. Aku sempat tertidur tadi dan begitu bangun, ia sudah tidak ada."

Levi tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak mengejar atau apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya meratapi selimut bekas Farlan yang begitu saja terbaring di lantai.

"Kak Levi?" panggil Isabel.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka punya urusan untuk diselesaikan. Kita tidak bisa ikut campur."

"Ah, baiklah."

* * *

Esok paginya, Levi tidak mendapati Farlan ada di ranjang yang seharusnya. Yang ia dapati di kamar itu hanyalah Isabel yang masih terlelap nyenyak di kasurnya dulu. Waktu sudah pagi dan ini sudah menjadi waktunya untuk bersiap-siap seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Setelah ia bersih-bersih tentu saja.

Begitu selesai menunaikan hobinya, Levi membangunkan Isabel yang masih tertidur dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan di sekitar kamar Kate. Siapa tahu temannya memang ada di sana.

Benar saja.

Ketika lima langkah lagi Levi tepat berada di depan pintu kamar sang kapten wanita, ia melihat pintu itu dibuka dan Farlan muncul dari sana. Ada senyum romantis tersungging di bibir lelaki itu.

"Sampai nanti, _dear_," ucap Farlan pada seseorang di dalam kamar.

Tidak lama, muncul sosok Kate dengan rambut terurai dan berbalut _dress_ tidur berwarna putih yang dengan segera mencumbu lembut pria bernama Church di sana.

Levi masih berdiri di tempatnya, menyaksikan. Tanpa mengerti mengapa dirinya sedikit merasa sakit.

Cumbuan itu berlangsung beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya kedua merpati itu saling menempelkan dahi masing-masing sambil terus berucap _'I love you'_ secara bergantian. Setelahnya, Farlan menyadari kehadiran Levi di dekat sana. Mata lelaki itu melebar dan ia tersenyum seraya menyapa sobatnya tersebut.

"Levi?" Farlan sadar bahwa banyak orang di sana masih tertidur lelap. Jadi ia mengeluarkan suara sekedarnya.

Kate mengikuti arah tatapan kekasihnya. Di mata hijau itu, ia melihat sosok _full_ Levi berdiri menatap balik kepada mereka berdua. Namun Kate merasa tatapan itu lebih tertuju kepadanya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya? Kita bertemu lagi di lapangan nanti," ujar Farlan sambil mencubit hidung kekasihnya.

Kate tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Pelan-pelan pula Farlan melangkah menjauhi perempuannya. Dengan senyum mengembang di bibir, Farlan melangkah menghampiri teman yang menunggu tidak jauh dari situ. KIni mereka berdua sudah mengambil jalan bersama ketika sesekali lelaki itu melihat ke belakang, memastikan apakah perempuannya masih berdiri di sana atau sudah kembali ke dalam kamar. Nyatanya perempuan bersurai sehat itu masih berdiri di tempatnya dan melambaikan tangan. Farlan membalas lambaian itu sambil tersenyum dan meratap, seolah tidak ingin pergi dan ingin terus berada di dekat kekasihnya itu.

Levi yang memperhatikan Farlan pun ikut berbalik dan menyaksikan sosok Kathrina masih ada di sana, jauh di belakang mereka. Ia hanya berdiri memandangi mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hal kompleks bagi Levi karena ia tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sosok sang kapten muda. _Awkward_ lagi karena ia merasa Kate seperti tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Ini sangat teduh dan membuat Levi sempat gugup karenanya. Dan yang lebih menggetarkan hatinya lagi adalah, ia merasa bahwa Kate kini tengah menyampaikan satu pesan kepadanya dan hanya ia dan Kate-lah yang tahu akan pesan tersebut.

'_Aku mencintaimu,'_ adalah pesan telepati yang Kate sampaikan pada Levi.

* * *

Levi tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Ia resmi merasa kacau sejak menjemput Farlan tadi pagi. Bibir merah Kate yang berujar dalam hening sanggup membuat Levi merasakan bahwa ada yang salah dengan detak jantungnya. Ujaran cinta perempuan itu membuatnya berpikir keras akan semuanya : perasaan perempuan itu yang sebenarnya, apa maksud dan tujuan perempuan itu menyatakannya, lalu bagaimana perasaannya sendiri pada perempuan itu, dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Levi sadar tempat bahwa ia ada di posisi yang pantang menyatakan 'ya' jika Kate benar-benar menyukainya. Terlebih lagi di setiap kali ia menyaksikan wajah bahagia teman lelakinya, Church yang kemarin sempat murung selama beberapa jam.

Di mata intensnya, Levi menyaksikan bagaimana berkilaunya Farlan saat itu yang telah berbaikan dengan kekasihnya, si perempuan misterius bernama Kathrina. Farlan memang punya kharisma yang mengikat setiap orang. Ketika dirinya kemarin bersedih, Levi dan Isabel resmi merasakan sakit yang teramat walaupun mereka bukanlah majikan atas perasaan itu. Kini, ketika ia ceria dan tertawa bersama Vlad sembari mengurus perlengkapan kuda mereka, Farlan tetap dapat membuat Levi berpikir untuk memperhatikannya sejenak.

'_Farlan baik-baik saja, Lev,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Lantas apa yang harus dikhawatirkan sekarang?

"Levi?" bisik seseorang.

Levi menengok ke arah bisikan itu dan mendapati Kate ada di sana. Perempuan itu yang mengalunkan namanya barusan. Segera setelah mata mereka bertemu, Kate menyelipkan gulungan kertas kecil ke rongga jari-jari Levi yang sedang mengatur pedal kuda.

Kate meninggalkan tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Armando, kuda Spanyol hitam miliknya.

Tahu bahwa ada kertas yang perempuan itu sengaja berikan kepadanya, Levi memutuskan untuk membaca sesuatu di dalam carikan kertas mungil itu.

* * *

_Big day.._

Dua kata, satu arti bagi mereka -para kadet baru dari bawah tanah.

Telah diumumkan sejak dua hari sebelumnya bahwa sang petinggi, Erwin Smith ingin melihat hasil latihan dari para kadet di bawah kepemimpinan Simon dkk tersebut. Oleh karenanya, -dan entah bagaimana ceritanya-, akan diadakan ekspedisi 'spesial' di luar dinding yang hanya beranggotakan trio kadet bawah tanah, trio dari Pasukan Khusus Divisi A, serta Erwin Smith beserta dua anggota terbaiknya.

Kathrina, Simon, beserta Vlad tidak bisa mengunci ekspresi bahagia mereka saat mengumumkannya pada Levi dan yang lain.

"Membunuh titan yang sesungguhnya akan segera terjadi," ujar Kate.

"Sensasinya akan berbeda, tentu saja. Kau akan merasa lebih puas dari sebelumnya," tambah Vlad.

"Persiapkan fisik dan kuda kalian. Suasananya akan lebih tinggi satu level," nasihat Simon.

Ketiga kadet baru di sana mengerti benar bahwa apa yang tiga senior mereka lakukan di sana adalah memberi semangat untuk patroli di luar dinding yang akan datang. Namun, senyum mengerikan yang tersungging di bibir ketiganya seakan mencuatkan sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada sepatah dua patah kalimat nasihat. Tiga pasang mata di sana melihat sesuatu seperti kesenangan telah mendapat ratusan kantung uang atau lima sendok garam yang seharga rumput liar. Dengan kata lain, ada kesenangan tersendiri di tiga individu itu.

Di hari besar yang telah ditentukan itulah Levi dan kawan-kawannya mengerti mengapa tiga senior mereka merasa puas dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

Tidak ada dinding sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada bangunan hancur, hanya rerumputan luas dan beberapa pohon muda. Angin sejuk yang menerpa ditambah harum lembut ruang kebebasan yang diagung-agungkan Pasukan Pengintai kini telah mereka rasakan.

Ekspedisi mini itu sebenarnya hanyalah patroli yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasukan Kathrina dan beberapa pasukan lain. Sekitar 20-30 orang yang terbanyak. Yang kali ini, jumlah dan personil yang dilibatkan sangat jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang biasanya. Personil Katherine yang beranggotakan 10 orang termasuk Kate dan kedua temannya kini digantikan sementara oleh trio Levi. Lalu ditambah Erwin beserta dua konco terbaiknya. Total semuanya adalah sembilan orang.

Yang terpenting dari semuanya, hari itu Levi dan kawan-kawan akan mengalami apa yang senior-senior mereka alami selama ini. Yang sebenarnya dan yang akan banyak mereka alami ke depan.

Pacuan kuda di alam terbuka yang luas ini tidak berubah irama walaupun tiga pemilik yang ada di sana merasa luar biasa. Kuda-kuda hebat pilihan Pasukan Pengintai itu terus melaju dengan irama yang senada tanpa pandang siapa yang senior maupun yang junior. Jika dilihat dari atas, formasi X yang disusun oleh Erwin &amp; Cathrine nyaris tidak berubah bentuk sedikit pun.

Dengan tujuan untuk melihat perkembangan dari latihan kadet-kadet emasnya selama ini, Erwin dengan senang hati menerima permintaan Kathrina untuk ditempatkan di tengah, pusat dari X itu sendiri. Di arah jam 10 dan jam 1 nya ada Hans dan Levi. Di arah jam 10 Hans ada Dodi yang berkuda sejajar dengan Catherine. Dengan kata lain, Catherine berada di arah jam 1 Levi .

Di belakang Erwin, arah jam 8 dan jam 4 adalah Isabel dan Farlan. Di belakang mereka berkuda Simon dan Vlad. Trio Levi berada aman di tengah-tengah formasi. Walau begitu, Katherine dan kedua temannya tidak memberi jaminan bahwa mereka akan aman selamanya. Toh bisa saja titan datang dan menghancurkan formasi itu, bukan?

"_Ada beberapa tujuan dari diadakannya patroli bersama kalian nanti. Satu, Erwin Smith ingin melihat sejauh mana perkembangan kalian bertiga dari hasil latihan. Dua, membuat kalian merasakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kalian untuk sekarang dan seterusnya. Tiga, tujuan dari patroli itu sendiri, yaitu melihat sejauh mana titan berada. Dan yang harus dilakukan nanti adalah, berusahalah untuk berkuda secepat mungkin namun tidak meninggalkan kelompok, tetap berada di posisi formasi. Pertahankan formasi ini sebagaimana harga diri kalian. Plan A dalam acara ini adalah menghindari mereka sebaik mungkin. Ingat, kita hanya bersembilan di sana. Namun jika ada titan yang menyerang dan berusaha untuk menghancurkan formasi, habisi dia secepat mungkin. Bantu yang lain untuk menghabisi mereka jika dirasa perlu. Namun, yang paling dekat dengan titan itulah yang bertanggungjawab."_

Levi ingat benar kata per kata hasil utara Katherine di hari sebelumnya. Perempuan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan berbicara mengenai melepas mereka bertiga untuk bertanggungjawab pada diri masing-masing. Bukan masalah bagi Levi karena memang itulah yang dilakukannya sejak dulu.

Setelah kurang lebih hampir delapan menit mereka berada di luar gerbang, mereka sampai di satu wilayah di dekat jurang. Dari sana mereka akan menyusuri pinggiran jurang itu selama beberapa kilometer dan kembali ke gerbang. Penyusuran ini awalnya baik-baik saja, hingga pada akhirnya mata Simon melihat ada titan berukuran 15 meter berjalan mendekati mereka dari bawah jurang.

"LIMA BELAS METER..! ARAH JAM 2…!" teriak Simon mengingatkan yang lain.

Seketika, mata-mata di sana menengok ke arah yang dimaksud. Memang benar bahwa ada satu titan sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka yang berada di atas jurang. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang berjalan cepat menghampiri toples permen di atas meja.

Semuanya mempercepat pacuan kuda sembari menggeser alur formasi. Namun, ada satu yang berbeda dari yang lain. Sadar bahwa titan itu semakin mendekat –sekaligus sadar akan tanggung jawabnya-, Levi beranjak dari kudanya dan menancapkan kail maneuver pada pohon besar di pinggir jurang untuk membantunya melayang ke belakang tubuh sang titan guna menebas lehernya.

Semuanya tidak berkedip, bersaksi atas betapa beraninya pria Capricorn tersebut.

Levi tidak memperhatikan mata orang-orang itu. Ia cenderung melihat hal lain dalam memorinya yang berkilas balik…

"_Kecepatan adalah hal terpenting. Yang paling penting dari semuanya. Menunggang kuda, berpikir, bergerak, hingga pada akhirnya membunuh titan. Kecepatan adalah yang paling utama. Terlambat satu sekon, berakhirlah semua. Bahkan mungkin bukan hanya kalian saja yang berakhir. Bisa saja karena salah satu dari kita, yang lain pun ikut berakhir. Jangan beri waktu untuk apapun, bahkan untuk bernafas sekali pun. Perhatikan," ujar Kate panjang lebar._

_Hari itu hari pertama latihan membunuh titan dengan menggunakan peraga kayu. Siang itu Kate berujar mengenai pendapatnya soal kecepatan dan kematian serta efektivitas hingga efisiensi dalam membunuh titan. Tanpa maksud berteori semata, Kate memberikan bonus atas celotehannya tersebut. Ia bersedia memberikan contoh sebagai bukti bahwa dirinya bukanlah sekedar omong kosong. Dan dia berhasil._

_Dalam waktu tidak sampai 1,5 detik, ia berhasil menebas pundak rekaan titan tersebut dengan dua pedangnya. Begitu rapi, begitu akurat lokasi yang dipotong. Hal ini tentu saja mengundang ketakjuban dari tiga kadet baru yang ada di sana. Simon dan Vlad tersenyum sembari menepuk tangan santai. Mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya._

Levi sependapat dengan si cantik Kathrina soal kecepatan. Hanya orang-orang cepatlah yang mampu mengambil segalanya.

Oleh karena itu…

Begitu kail maneuvernya menancap mantap di kayu pohon, dirinya segera meluncur ke bagian belakang titan, mengincar pundaknya, memotong seraya berputar agar senar maneuver itu tidak 'menganggur' sekaligus tidak memberi kesempatan pada makhluk bodoh itu untuk membunuhnya.

Pembunuhan pertama selesai. Sempurna.

Ketika Levi masih melayang di udara, ia melihat sosok Kate yang berkuda di tanah. Perempuan itu menatap bangga padanya sembari tersenyum. Senyum paling indah yang pernah perempuan itu tunjukkan selama ini.

Mata Levi melebar karenanya. Waktu serasa berhenti saat itu. Namun itu bukan berarti kesadarannya hilang bahwa ia masih ada di udara. Dalam waktu itu, Levi segera meluncurkan tubuhnya untuk mendarat di kuda miliknya yang masih melaju tanpa henti. Setelah pendaratannya sempurna, ia kembali memandu kudanya untuk tetap berpacu –walaupun itu sebenarnya tidak perlu-.

Kate yang berkuda di depan tersenyum memikirkan Levi yang baru saja membuatnya bangga. Kate merasa cukup puas. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari memperhatikan seorang pria yang ia cintai sepenuh hati dan pria tersebut telah melampaui apa yang ia sebut sebagai batas. Rasanya usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

Ya..

Mengetahui betapa hebatnya Levi, Kate tidak main-main jika ia makin lantang mengatakan 'AKU CINTA PADAMU' pada lelaki itu.

Bibirnya terus tersungging dan matanya menatap entah kemana. Yang Kate tidak sadari saat itu adalah ia lengah karena pikiran yang tertuju pada Levi dan hanya kepada Levi. Mabuk cintanya lebih berbahaya dari apapun saat itu.

"… KATHRINA?!" teriak Simon pada Kate yang berkuda depan-belakang jauh dengannya.

Teriakan itu membuat Kate sadar dari apapun yang sempat mengalihkannya. Namun sebelum Kate sempat bertindak, dirinya terhempas jauh sekali. Tubuh dan kepalanya sakit karena membentur tanah keras. Walaupun ia merasa lebih baik untuk tidak bangkit sejenak, ia memilih untuk bangkit dan segera pergi dari sana. Namun saat dirinya membuka mata, ia melihat apa yang membuatnya lupa akan luka-luka dan rasa pusing akibat benturan tadi.

Jauh beberapa meter di depan, ia melihat Armando –kuda kesayangannya- ada di bawah kaki titan. Terinjak atau diinjak.

Mata Kate terbuka lebar mendapati bagaimana bentuk kudanya yang ia cintai selama ini. Berlumuran darah dengan tubuh yang hancur, bahkan ada bagian-bagian yang menempel di bawah kaki titan tersebut.

Kate masih berlutut, berduka sekaligus tidak percaya atas gugurnya Armando. Sementara itu yang lain dengan kudanya sudah menjauh dari Kathrina. Beberapa dari mereka melihat ke belakang, memastikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada sang kapten wanita. Mereka juga terkejut atas kejadian yang baru saja menerpa perempuan itu dan kudanya.

Kate menunduk. Dalam renungannya, air mata mengalir di kedua sisi pipi. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kate berteriak. Sangat kencang. Terlalu kencang bahkan bagi mereka yang sudah berkuda jauh dari sana. Dalam situasi yang sulit, siapa sangka sang kapten muda itu begitu rapuh karena ditinggal kudanya?

"KATHRINA…!" teriak Simon seraya berbalik untuk menjemput nona tanpa kuda itu.

Farlan refleks melihat tindakan Simon yang spontan. Padahal sudah begitu jelas Erwin bicara bahwa mereka harus tetap berkuda di formasi. Namun Farlan tidak peduli lagi. Ia lebih memilih mengikuti kata hatinya yang sedari tadi menyuruh untuk berada di dekat Kate. Ia pun memutar balik seperti Simon.

"Kak Farlan?!" kali ini Isabel yang tidak percaya.

Alhasil, dua kembali dan yang lain tetap melaju menjauhi Kate.

Di sisi Kate, sepertinya titan 17 meter yang kini sedang berjalan menghampirinya tertawa puas atas apa yang terjadi. Mungkin dalam benak sang titan itu, ia merasa teramat puas melihat calon mangsanya 'hancur dari dalam' sebelum mati. Ditambah lagi, Kate yang seolah sudah pasrah dengan tetap berlutut di tempatnya tanpa minggir sedikit pun membuat titan itu merasa semuanya akan berjalan mulus.

Sayangnya…

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah…

Tanpa butuh hitungan detik..

Kate telah beranjak dari posisinya.

Berbeda dengan aksi Levi sebelumnya, kali ini Kate menancapkan kail maneuver ke pipi titan 17 meter tersebut dan –mungkin berniat- membunuhnya dari depan. Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah titan itu membuka mulutnya dan jadilah Kate masuk ke dalam mulut makhluk tersebut,

Semua yang menyaksikan –baik yang jauh maupun yang dekat-, _speechless_ dengan apa yang terjadi. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, hingga tidak ada yang yakin mengenai apa yang telah mereka lihat. Semuanya terdiam.

"Ke.. Ke mana dia? … Apakah mungkin…," gumam Isabel.

"Pundak," jawab Vlad singkat.

"Apa?"

"Ia akan membunuh titan itu," jawab Vlad lagi.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan apapun, Isabel kembali menengok ke belakang. Ia yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terlihat kembali mencari di mana sosok Kate itu berada. Namun… tidak ada.

Apa Vlad yakin dengan kalimatnya?

Di saat yang sama, Isabel dan yang lain melihat gelagat aneh dari titan 17 meter tersebut. Ia terlihat seperti… tersedak? Detik selanjutnya, suatu pemandangan yang luar biasa terjadi.

Kepala titan itu melayang. Leher hingga bagian pundaknya dipotong. Tubuhnya mulai roboh lalu muncul sosok Katherine dari ujung pundak tubuh tersebut sembari meluncurkan kailnya ke tanah agar dirinya bisa mendarat dengan sempurna.

Semua mata di sana beku melihatnya.

Kate yang kala itu dibanjiri uapan darah titan akhirnya mendarat di tanah dan ia hanya diam saja di sana setelahnya. Walaupun ada Isabel yang berseru mengagung-agungkan namanya, walaupun ada Levi yang mengamati dari jauh seraya tersenyum mengakui kehebatan dirinya, walaupun semua yang berkuda menjauh dari sana bersorak akan kejadian barusan, Kate diam terlihat tidak peduli. Ia hanya berdiri mematung menatap tanah dengan hampa.

"Kate? Syukurlah! Kau…" Farlan terhentikan bicaranya saat ia melihat Kate dari dekat. Mata indah perempuan Spanyol itu berubah menjadi mengerikan. Sorot matanya saat itu lebih tajam, dingin, kosong, dan sadis.

Farlan jadi ragu sekaligus heran.

Namun, Simon yang ada di dekatnya bersikap biasa saja. Ia bahkan turun dari kudanya dan membujuk Kate untuk segera naik ke atas kuda bersamanya.

Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mengenal Kate lebih baik dari Simon.

Setelah beberapa detik membujuk, Kate mengiyakan ajakan Simon untuk duduk di belakangnya. Simon, Kate, dan Farlan segera menyusul mereka yang sudah jauh di depan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk itu dan membuat formasi kembali seperti semula.

"Kak Kathrina sungguh hebat!" puji Isabel dengan nada khasnya. Ia tidak melihat ekspresi Kate saat itu.

"Simon?" tanya Farlan khawatir, merujuk pada kekasihnya.

"Tenang saja. Ia akan kembali seperti biasa nanti," jawab Simon pada Farlan yang terlihat jelas sangat khawatir.

Jauh di depan sana, Levi menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat ke belakang seperti yang lain, ke arah di mana Kate berada. Di belakang Simon, walau tak tampak, Levi merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sosok Kate kali ini. Auranya yang selama ini Levi kenal berubah menjadi sedikit lebih 'tinggi'. Kali ini aura perempuan itu lebih dingin, lebih misterius dari biasanya. Levi berpikir positif soal itu. Ia tahu dirinya sedikit tersenyum. Sangat sedikit.

* * *

Hari berduka bagi Kate yang ditinggal pergi oleh Armando selamanya. Setelah kembali dari patroli atau ekspedisi mini bersama Erwin barusan, ia hanya duduk di lapangan rumput tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama Armando. Ia duduk di sana selama berjam-jam dalam diam dan larut dalam kesedihan.

Bukti cinta seorang Kathrina pada seekor kuda Spanyol bernama Armando membuat siapapun seolah mati. Vlad dan Simon bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk meyakinkan Kathrina bahwa hal ini bukanlah salahnya. Farlan pun tidak bisa menghibur kekasihnya tersebut. Isabel pun enggan bicara dengan Kate karena ia dapat merasakan betapa tidak sudinya Kate untuk diganggu saat itu.

Dengan cepat, kabar meninggalnya Armando menyebar di markas besar. Seolah berita top, semua membicarakan kesedihan sang kapten muda yang menyalahkan diri atas meninggalnya Armand. Tidak sedikit orang yang simpati pada Kate dan tidak sedikit juga orang yang menganggapnya berlebihan. Masalahnya, ikatan emosional antara Kate dengan kuda itu luar biasa lekatnya.

Kate persetan dengan mereka yang tidak peduli. Toh hanya ia yang merasakan sakit karena kepergian Armando.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ness pada Simon.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin dia akan cepat pulih."

"Ya, tentu saja. Armando sudah bersamanya sejak awal. Walaupun bukan masalah ikatan emosional, ia tetap saja akan merasa bingung. Mengingat fakta bahwa kita membutuhkan kuda kapan pun dan di manapun, bukan? Akan sulit mencari pengganti yang baru dan mendidiknya lagi. Kate akan kehabisan waktu."

"Ya, benar," jawab Simon dengan mata masih tertuju pada punggung Kate yang duduk jauh dari sana.

Sudah berlalu lebih dari empat jam Kate menghabiskan waktunya sendirian duduk di padang rumput itu. Kate sudah seperti batu yang diam begitu saja tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Saat Levi mendapati sosok itu masih terpuruk, ia tidak punya alasan untuk berpura-pura dan berlalu begitu saja. Levi yang sedang berjalan-jalan di asrama memutuskan untuk turun ke zona istal dan mendekati perempuan itu. Berbincang pula jika mungkin dan perlu.

Sesampainya di samping Kate, Levi mengambil duduk dengan mata tertuju ke depan. Ia yakin bahwa Kate menyadari keberadaannya saat itu, namun memilih untuk diam dan kembali larut dalam kesedihan. Entah ada dorongan apa, Levi mulai bicara.

"Masih sedih?"

"… Dia seperti saudara bagiku."

"Kau berlebihan-"

"Karena kau tidak merasakannya!" potong Kate sembari menatap sosok Levi.

"… Mencintainya," sambung lelaki itu.

Kate terdiam dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sangat. Tapi bukankah buruk juga untuknya kalau kau terus bersedih seperti sekarang?"

Kate masih diam, tidak tahu mau bicara apa.

"Tadi kulihat ada seorang bawahan Ness yang memperkenalkan satu kuda bagus ke Simon. Mungkin untukmu sebenarnya. Kuda itu tidak kalah dengan Armando, percayalah."

Perempuan itu masih diam, tidak yakin dengan apa yang Levi katakan. Yang ia yakini, Armando tidak akan ada bandingannya dan akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan Armando yang baru.

"Kau tidak mau melihatnya?"

Kate diam lalu menggeleng.

"Tch. Baiklah. Lagipula, kapten lemah dan cengeng sepertimu tidak pantas untuk bersama dengannya." Levi bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan berjalan ke arah istal.

Kate tentu mendengarnya. Hanya saja saat itu ia merasa tidak berdaya untuk marah. Atau malas? Semuanya benar untuk kapten berponi itu. Hari itu seakan ia tidak peduli pada apapun kecuali kejadian tragis saat ekspedisi mini tadi.

Dalam kemurungannya, Kate mendengar pekikan kuda dari kejauhan.

Yah, wajar saja. Ia berada di dekat istal.

Namun yang mengherankan adalah, suara itu semakin lama semakin terdengar lebih jelas. Ditambah lagi dengan suara hentakan pedal ke tanah. Tidak kurang dari tiga menit setelah ia mendengar suara yang pertama, Kate merasa ada sesuatu tangguh baru saja melewatinya.

Sosok yang kuat.

Sosok yang begitu percaya diri.

Surai hitam dengan tubuh sehat berkilauan.

Matanya yang tajam dengan bentuk kaki kokoh.

Alunan hentakkannya yang dinamis.

Semua itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Kate dari ruangan hampa kembali ke dunia nyata. Matanya melebar saat melihat sesosok tangguh berwarna hitam di arah jam satu miliknya. Sekitar tiga meter berdiri di depan, sedang merumput segar.

Dengan perasaan tak tentu, Kate bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri kuda cantik itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa kuda itu sangat menyita perhatiannya. Ya, kuda tenang yang sedang merumput itu.

Kuda itu terlihat sedikit waspada dengan semakin dekatnya Kate. Awalnya ia berhenti menciumi dan menarik rumput-rumput segar di sekitar, lalu terlihat bahwa matanya memperhatikan kaki Kate yang menuju kepadanya. Semakin dekat Kate, semakin kuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tetap tenang walau begitu, tidak memberontak ataupun ketakutan.

Setelah Kate sampai padanya, tangan lembut kapten muda itu meraih surai-surai pundak si kuda hitam. Tangannya merasakan helain-helaian lembut nan kuat dari perpanjangan bulu itu. Beralih dari surai hitam yang senada dengan miliknya, Kate kini membelai wajah kuda itu.

Seakan bisa membaca apa yang sedang terjadi, kuda itu menatap Kate dengan tatapan simpati. Sangat melankolis untuk kuda segagah dirinya. Juga untuk Kate, yang berduka karena seekor kuda.

Sekitar lima menit untuk Kate dan kuda itu saling memperkenalkan diri. Dalam waktu singkat itu pula mereka nampaknya sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Setidaknya, awal ini sudah baik. Kate mulai tersenyum lagi dan kuda itu pun sepertinya menyukai Kate.

"Siapa namanya?"

Suara itu membuat perhatian Kate teralih. Ia mendapati Levi berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Oh. Hmm… Xena. Dia betina, jadi aku akan menamainya Xena," jawab Kate sembari terus mengelus kuda itu.

"Cocok sekali denganmu," timpal Levi di sana.


	5. Eres bella

"Pengajar Maneuver 3D?" mata Farlan dan Isabel melebar ketika Keith baru saja selesai bicara.

Keith mengangguk. "Ya. Aku sudah dengar kabar dari Kathrina bahwa latihan yang kalian jalani sudah tahap akhir. Tidak perlu takut lagi untuk meminta bantuan kalian mengajari para kadet menggunakan maneuver 3D. Kalian bisa masuk ke divisi ini secara mulus pun karena keahlian itu. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk meminta bantuan kalian guna kepentingan militer. Atau untuk… meningkatkan kualitas militer dan harapan manusia lainnya."

Dua _newbie_ Pasukan Sayap Kebebasan di sana saling memandang, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka katakan selanjutnya.

"Apa hanya kita berdua yang pergi? Bagaimana dengan Kak Levi?" tanya Isabel.

"Ya, hanya kalian berdua yang pergi. Levi tetap di sini."

* * *

"Ahahahahahaha! Kau tahu Levi tidak mungkin akan dipilih untuk misi ini, bukan?" komen Kate atas cerita Farlan.

"Apa… maksudmu?" tanya Farlan sembari berfokus untuk pijakan batu selanjutnya.

Sepasang merpati pasukan itu kini sedang asyik bermain di atas sungai yang mengalir deras. Mereka berpijak dari satu batu ke batu yang lain untuk sampai ke seberang. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak tercebur ke dalam sungai tersebut.

"Levi punya ekspresi yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat para kadet, Tuan Church," jawab Kate sembari melompat ke batu yang lain.

"Oh, terima kasih. Dia temanku, Kate."

Kate tertawa kecil. "Mereka akan kembali pulang jika Levi yang mengajari mereka, bukan?"

Farlan menyeringai lebar. "Yah, mungkin."

"Jadi, kau menerimanya?"

"Keith bilang tidak ada jawaban tidak. Jadi…. mau bagaimana lagi?"

Kate tiba di seberang sungai. Sebagai pemenang atas permainan duo kala senja itu, Kate tersenyum puas melihat Farlan yang masih berfokus pada pijakan yang harus ia ambil selanjutnya. Anak bawah tanah itu terlihat lucu saat serius, membuat Kate gemas untuk menggodanya. Namun sebelum terbesit godaan yang hendak ia lontarkan, Farlan telah berhasil menapakkan kakinya di atas tanah. Kini, ia dan Kate sudah tidak berjarak lagi.

"Hmphh… Kalah lagi….," gumam Farlan sembari merangkul pundak kekasihnya dan mengecup singkat ubun-ubun perempuan itu.

"Tiga kali~," tambah Kate.

"Ya, aku tahu," Farlan mengecup perempuan itu lagi. "Kau senang Nona Bisa Segalanya?"

Kate tersenyum lebar dan itulah yang membuat Farlan semakin malas untuk pergi menjalankan misi dari Keith.

"Hmmm… bisakah aku membatalkan misi itu? Bagaimana jika aku bilang kalau aku sakit?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ayolah Kate, kau tahu. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama."

"Tidak akan lama, Farlan."

"Tentu saja akan, Kate. Kau tidak tahu rasanya waktu kalau kau tidak ada. Aku merindukanmu setiap waktu. Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang mengusikmu atau apapun?"

"Tenang, Farlan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan di sini saat kau kembali."

"Tapi… bisakah kau ikut denganku? Biar Isabel di sini dan…"

"Tidak, Farlan. Aku harus tetap di sini. Aku salah satu kapten di sini. Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

Mata sewarna mendung milik Farlan menatap lurus mata hijau bercahaya milik perempuan _brunette_ di sana. Mata perempuan itu pun berlaku sama terhadap Farlan. Tatapan menyendu laki-laki itu, dengan satu tangannya membelai lembut pipi halus putih kenyal merona milik kekasihnya. Sentuhan Church selalu membuat Kate merasa sangat dicintai. Kate suka itu. Oleh karena itulah ia menahan tangan Farlan agar tetap ada di pipinya.

"Kate?" ucap Farlan memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kate menatap Farlan dengan mata bulat. "Farlan?"

"Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya, kau tahu?"

Kate yang agak _shock_ terlihat sedikit bingung. "Tapi, bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini? Kau ingat? Ini tidak akan berhasil…"

Kali ini, kedua tangan Farlan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kate. Menahannya agar wanita itu terus melihat ke arahnya, tidak ke arah lain.

"Kathrina, aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Tidak ada yang masalah bagiku. Aku mencintai dirimu apa adanya, bukan sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirimu. Semuanya. Aku mencintai kekuranganmu. Kelebihanmu adalah bonus yang aku dapat dari mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu percaya, itu mungkin benar. Tapi aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu bagaimana aku sangat menjadikanmu harta satu-satunya bersama Levi dan Isabel. Kathrina, tidak ada yang bisa membantah ini. Aku mencintaimu."

Mulut Kathrina tertutup rapat. Hatinya berkeluh mengapa lelaki ini selalu mampu membuatnya merasa bersalah sekaligus terharu hingga matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu bahwa ia seharusnya bersyukur karena lelaki itu jatuh sangat dalam ke pelukannya.

"Kate?"

"Y-ya?"

"Jawabanmu?"

Kate sempat tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng sebelum berkata. "Aku tidak yakin, Farlan. Kau… banyak sekali yang menyukaimu, Farlan dan…. Mereka lebih baik. Jadi kurasa.. kau-."

"Tidak, Kate. Aku tidak mau."

Kate terdiam. Namun, ada jawaban dari raganya yang hangat. Ia memeluk pemuda Church yang masih menanti ucapan dari bibirnya. Perempuan itu memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat, dengan sangat erat. Karenanya Farlan tidak perlu lagi bertanya untuk memastikan. Ia yakin perempuan itu sudi menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Farlan membalas pelukan Kate dan tersenyum damai di momen perubahan senja menuju malam itu.

'_Aku mencintaimu seperti hujan, yang jatuh ke bumi untuk melunakkan tanah.'_

* * *

Pagi itu, beberapa kereta kuda datang dengan tujuan yang amat spesial. Utusan dari markas kadet tersebut sampai di Markas Besar Pasukan Pengintai sekitar jam sembilan pagi. Saat itu, semua orang di markas sudah terbenam dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Pengecualian ada untuk beberapa orang yang diminta langsung oleh Keith untuk pergi ke markas kadet. Karenanya, beberapa orang yang lain memaksa menunda aktivitas mereka dan berjalan menuju kereta kuda yang menunggu. Beberapa orang di antara mereka memang harus pergi dengan kereta kuda saat itu, sementara yang lainnya ada di sana untuk mengiringi yang ditugaskan pergi.

"Hati-hati..," ucap Simon pada Farlan dan Isabel yang akan menaiki kereta kuda sebentar lagi.

"Ah. Kalian juga," balas Isabel.

"Ya, kalian juga. Levi, ingat pesanku semalam ya?" ujar Farlan pada teman seperjuangannya yang kini berdiri agak jauh.

"Ah," lelaki _stoic _itu membalas.

Terakhir, kedua manik Church meraba ke arah di mana Kate berada. Perempuan itu berdiri tidak jauh dari Levi dan teman-temannya. Manik perempuan itu menyambut baik pandangan Farlan yang lembut. Mata abu milik lelaki itu benar-benar merefleksikan isi hatinya yang enggan pergi atau berucap kata 'sampai nanti' dan sebagainya. Namun karena ia sudah berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat kekasihnya bangga, lelaki tinggi itu akhirnya bicara.

"Sampai nanti, Kate."

Kate mengangguk sembari mengembangkan senyum kecil.

Tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada sentuhan kecil, tidak ada salam. Kate dan Farlan masih kukuh untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka tanpa diketahui orang lain selain teman-teman terdekat.

Dengan demikian, kaki Farlan dan Isabel mantap menghampiri kereta kuda yang sudah menunggu. Mereka berdua naik ke atas kereta tersebut secara bergantian dan kembali menatap teman-teman yang masih ada di sana.

Tatapan Farlan menyendu. Entah akan sesesak apa dirinya tanpa Kate. Kepergian Farlan dan Isabel diprediksi selama tiga minggu. Namun itu belum tentu terjadi karena Keith bicara soal penerimaan kadet baru dalam kurun waktu sekitar sebelas hari lagi. Bisa jadi Farlan dan Isabel akan tinggal lebih lama di wisma kadet dan entah kapan mereka diperbolehkan kembali.

Ketika semua 'sukarelawan' sudah di dalam kereta kuda, kusir dan anggota ekspedisi tidak menunggu lagi untuk berangkat. Semua orang yang ada di dalam kereta kuda melambaikan tangan pada mereka yang tinggal dan yang tinggal turut melambaikan tangan mereka sebagai balasan atau sebagai permintaan agar mereka kembali secepatnya.

Kate, Simon, dan Vlad bukan pengecualian untuk itu. Levi? Jangan ditanya. Hal sentimental bukanlah hal yang sesuai dengan jati dirinya. Ia hanya memandangi kereta kuda yang kini semakin menjauh itu dengan tatapan datar ditambah sedikit harapan agar dua saudaranya akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya.

'_Tolong jaga Kate, Levi…,'_

Permohonan Farlan di malam sebelumnya terngiang di benak adam Capricorn tersebut. Karenanya, ia melirik ke Kate yang dimaksud. Di pupilnya, ia melihat perempuan itu masih menancapkan pandangan ke arah kereta kuda yang terus bergerak. Di pupilnya itu juga Levi melihat bagaimana sosok Kate yang harus ia lindungi demi sahabatnya tapi juga dapat memancing dahaganya. Untuk sejenak Levi merasa Farlan salah besar dengan menitipkan Kate padanya. Levi tahu bahwa dirinya sanggup memanggul beban untuk menjaga Kate, namun bisa jadi bukan menjaga seperti yang Farlan harapkan.

* * *

"Farlan akan ada di sana selama tiga minggu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama dua sohibmu jauh di sana, Monsieur Levi?" tanya Kate yang duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari menyodorkan segelas champagne pada lawan bicaranya yang kini duduk menyandar di ranjang.

"Mengapa kau peduli, huh?" balas Levi dengan sedikit seruput dari gelasnya.

Kate tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Ayolah Levi. Kini tidak ada lagi latihan. Kau, Farlan, dan Isabel hanya tinggal menunggu pelantikan ketika mereka pulang. Apa kau hanya akan menghabiskan tiga minggu ini untuk diam di asrama?!"

"Lantas apa maumu?"

"Kau bertanya apa mauku?" Kate menyengir. "Kau akan menyesal jika aku beritahu."

"Coba saja," balas Levi. Satu tangannya menaruh gelas champagne di lemari kecil dekat ranjang Kate. Matanya yang tajam menatap kedua manik perempuan di sampingnya dalam remang ruangan saat itu.

Seakan terhipnotis satu sama lain, mereka berdua saling terdiam dengan tatapan yang saling mengunci. Begitu tenang, begitu 'dingin'. Dan entah siapa yang memulainya, malam mesra itu kembali terjadi. Di mana Levi berperan menggantikan Farlan menjaga Kate. Dalam balutan selimut putih dan kehangatan yang terpencar dari cahaya lampu solar, mereka saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sudah seminggu pertama sejak kepergian Farlan dan Isabel ke markas kadet. Kini, sudah masuk hari ke delapan di mana Levi menghabiskan malamnya bersama Kathrina dengan status lebih dari sekedar penjaga.

Mungkin Levi lupa akan amanat Farlan. Atau mungkin ia ingat. Hanya saja dengan catatan kecil kalau Levi juga adalah seorang manusia biasa. Jika godaan yang datang seperti Kathrina, siapa yang sanggup menolaknya?

Dan di pagi seperti sekarang, Levi selalu merasa menyesal atas semuanya. Rasa telah berkhianat muncul di setiap pagi ia terbangun dan mendapati tubuh Kate yang terbaring lemas di sampingnya. Mata intens itu memandangi Kate detik demi detik. Rasa penyesalan itu tidak bisa ia ungkapkan begitu saja, tapi apa sungguh dirinya menyesal atas semua? Ia juga ingat bagaimana di setiap malam ia lapar akan sentuhan perempuan itu. Apakah ia berhak mengatakan menyesal jika ia pun menikmati setiap malam yang terjadi? Apa masih pantas dirinya berkata bahwa ia menjaga Kate karena permintaan sahabatnya, Farlan?

Adam Perancis itu menyeruput vodka sisa semalam. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang untuk memikirkan semuanya. Itulah yang ia lakukan setiap pagi. Introspeksi, menurutnya. Namun hal yang sama selalu terjadi dan terjadi.

"_Bonjour, mon amour_~.. cup," ucap Kate tiba-tiba yang menyadarkan Levi. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan milik sang primadona melingkari leher kokoh adam di sana. Bibir lembut perempuan itu pun mengecup manja pelipis kanan Levi. "Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali? Ayo kembali tidur.. Ini hari minggu." Kate merajuk.

"Ini sudah jam bangunku. Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

"Benarkah? Aku suka tantangan ini."

"Kate, ayolah."

"Oke.. oke.. Levi, ada apa denganmu? Kau selalu terlihat seperti ini setiap pagi. Ada apa?"

Levi menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Ini salah, Kate. Kau tahu, kan?"

Kate mengangguk pelan.

"Kau ingin kita menyudahinya?" tanya Levi tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah Kate.

Perempuan itu kembali menyentuh Levi. Ia memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dari belakang dan bersandar di punggung tegapnya. "Tidak," jawab Kate singkat.

"Tapi kau dan Farlan sudah berjanji. Ini tidak adil baginya."

"Ini juga tidak adil bagiku, Levi."

Levi diam. Tidak lama kemudian, ia bangkit dan segera berpakaian. Tanpa bicara apapun atau menoleh ke arah perempuan di belakangnya, ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan. Levi merasa pikirannya begitu penuh. Sendirian adalah satu-satunya jalan agar ia kembali normal, pikirnya.

* * *

Di penghujung suatu siang, Kate yang sedang memandangi awan dari dalam ruangannya sedikit terusik dengan kedatangan salah satu _messenger_ divisi ini. Lelaki muda berumur kurang dari 18 tahun itu memasuki ruangan setelah Kate mengizinkannya. Sudah sekitar setahun Kate mendapat pesan dari Arnold, kurir remaja tersebut. Pesan yang diantar olehnya kebanyakan berasal dari Erwin, komandan sekaligus cinta pertama si kapten muda ini.

Ketika tangan panjang dan pucat milik Kate menerima pesan yang diulurkan padanya, tanpa basa-basi perempuan itu segera melepas tali dan membaca isi yang terkandung di sana. Matanya dengan cepat bergerak dari kiri ke kanan. Seiring dengan pergerakan matanya, otaknya menangkap pesan yang tersurat di sana. Ia kurang begitu memperhatikan alasan Erwin. Toh baginya, apapun yang Erwin pilih atau minta untuk dilakukan bukanlah hal sepele, bodoh, maupun sembarangan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucap Kate setelah selesai.

Malam harinya…

Levi terpaksa menikmati makan malam sendirian. Yah, sebenarnya Ness sudah berbaik hati untuk mengajaknya makan bersama di satu meja. Namun bukanlah Levi jika ia menghiraukan niat dan maksud baik seseorang. Baginya orang-orang yang berada di sana tetaplah orang asing. Sebaik apapun mereka kepadanya, mereka tetap tidak bisa dipercaya.

Suasana makan malam itu hambar baginya tanpa Isabel dan Farlan. Masih lebih dari setengah periode lagi mereka tidak akan ada di sana. Levi terkadang merasa bahwa dirinya tidak mampu lagi bicara apapun dan pada siapapun. Alam bawah sadarnya merespon perasaan ini dan menghantarkannya sebagai perasaan depresi yang tidak disadari. Alhasil, Levi sering kali minum lebih banyak dari biasanya untuk menenangkan diri, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

Begitu jatah beernya habis, Levi memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, kembali menyendiri di kamarnya yang tenang dan nyaman. Panggilan Ness yang menanyakan akan ke mana dirinya ia abaikan. Ada juga beberapa orang yang dirinya tabrak tanpa ia sadari sepanjang perjalanan. Beruntungnya atau memang wajar kalau orang-orang itu tidak memperpanjang atau menantang Levi begitu saja. Levi sudah terkenal menyeramkan di divisi itu. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang tersebut membiarkan Levi begitu saja dan mengumpat diam-diam.

Levi tidak peduli walau ia tahu. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah kesendirian dan ketenangan. Baginya, langkah kaki yang bergema di lorong saat ia berjalan menuju kamar terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada keceriaan di ruang makan malam.

Huh.. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Farlan dan Isabel pergi selamanya?

Begitu sampai di kamar, Levi merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Ia menjadikan kedua tangannya bantal dengan tatapan mata lurus ke langit-langit. Sekitar satu setengah minggu lagi mereka akan kembali. Levi berpikir keras mengenai apa yang akan terjadi nanti setelah satu setengah minggu berlalu. Apakah Farlan dan Isabel masih tetap sama seperti yang ia kenal? Atau apakah mereka berdua sudah seperti penduduk di atas tanah secara normal?

Saat kepalanya mulai berimajinasi, tiga ketokan di pintu kamar membuat Levi bangkit dan memasang mata ke lembaran pinus setebal 5 cm tersebut.

"Siapa?"

Tanpa menjawab terlebih dulu, orang yang ada di balik sana membuka pintu kamar itu.

Kathrina lah sosok yang membuyarkan lamunan Levi.

Levi menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia pun tak tahu mengapa. Padahal Kathrina pun bukanlah sosok yang ia harapkan kedatangannya saat ini.

"Hhh~.. ada apa?" tanya adam itu.

Kate mendekati lawan bicaranya dan menunjukkan secarik kertas di depan wajah Levi. Merasa itu ditujukan untuknya, Levi mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan yang ada di sana. Alisnya naik begitu ia selesai membaca.

"Dinas luar?"

Kate mengangguk. "Dua minggu kali ini giliran divisiku yang pergi. Hanya saja Simon dan Vlad sedang diperbolehkan cuti, kau tahu kan? Farlan dan Isabel pun bisa dibilang sedang dinas luar. Jadi…. Hanya kau dan aku. Keberatan?"

"Tch," decak Levi. Dalam hatinya ia mengeluhkan kesempatan untuk bersama dengan perempuan ini lagi. Mengapa hal ini selalu terjadi di saat ia sudah kukuh untuk tidak mendekati perempuan itu?!

"Tidak," sambung Levi –terpaksa.

Kate tahu ada rasa keterpaksaan dalam diri Levi. Namun baginya bukan masalah. Ia menghargai profesionalitas lelaki itu, lelaki idamannya.

"Bagus. Besok kita akan pergi jam 8 pagi. Pakaian biasa, tapi cobalah untuk tetap membawa pisau di tempat yang tersembunyi. Kita akan kembali sore hari, jadi jika kau mau, kau bisa membawa bekal untuk di perjalanan."

"Baiklah," jawab Levi singkat.

Kate diam memandangi Levi beberapa sekon. Ada harapan di hatinya bahwa Levi akan kembali bicara, seperti 'tinggal-lah bersamaku malam ini' misalnya? Namun setelah ia merasa itu tidak mungkin, Kate mengalah.

"Oke, sampai besok pagi." Kate membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Levi membiarkannya, hingga akhirnya Kate benar-benar keluar dari sana. Kini sudah berlangsung hampir lima menit sejak Kate pergi.

Kate tidak kembali dan Levi tidak mengejar perempuan itu.

* * *

Ketika pagi datang dan Levi baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di kawasan rumput pekarangan istal, ia melihat sosok Kate yang berbeda. Tidak ada seragam. Yang ada hanya kemeja pastel ungu dengan rok pink berbahan katun satin serta flat shoes coklat. Ia terlihat seperti perempuan biasa pada umumnya. Penampilannya yang berbeda membuatnya terlihat lebih segar dan menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Senyumnya pagi itu saat mendapati Levi ada di sana pun terlihat sangat berbeda.

Levi melongo karenanya.

"Selamat pagi, Levi," sapa perempuan itu sembari mengelap tubuh kuda barunya.

"Ah." Levi yang tersadar sesegera mungkin melangkahkan kakinya dari sana dan berjalan ke dalam istal, menjemput Pierre. Dan oh, tangannya lebih kaku dari biasanya saat hendak membawa kuda tampan itu keluar.

Kate merasa cukup bangga. Senyum yang terukir di bibirnya memperlihatkan kebahagiaan atas keberhasilan untuk membuat Levi kembali melirik padanya.

* * *

"Kalau sempat, cobalah untuk bicara pada mereka soal harganya. Aku tahu kau dapat melakukannya, Kate," ujar Adam, salah satu bawahan kepercayaan Erwin yang mengantar Levi dan Kate pergi pagi itu.

"Akan kucoba. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Biasanya Simon dan Vlad."

"Aku yakin kau mampu. Erwin mengirimmu bukan tanpa alasan, benar?"

Kate tersenyum kecil. "Ya."

"Pimpinan mereka akan menyukaimu. Manfaatkan sifatnya dan kau akan berhasil."

"Aku tahu, Adam."

Kaki-kaki kuda telah sampai di perbatasan wilayah antara sipil dan prajurit. Ini tandanya Adam sudah harus berpisah dengan dua orang yang akan berangkat untuk misi hari ini.

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil," ujar lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih. Ayo Levi, kita pergi."

Tidak menunggu detik, dua kuda gagah kini berpacu dengan mode reguler menuju tempat yang akan mereka datangi hari ini : pasar.

Ya, pasar.

Tempat di mana terjadi kesepakatan antara penawaran dan permintaan.

Kaki-kaki cantik kuda mereka terus berpacu tanpa henti. Gerakannya memperlihatkan bagaimana baiknya kuda itu dirawat selama ini. Jujurnya, kuda-kuda itu mampu membongkar penyamaran mereka sebagai kaum sipil di hari itu.

Kate tampak baik-baik saja dengan Xena, kuda Spanyol baru miliknya yang elegan dan gagah. Seperti empunya, pikir semua orang. Ditambah pula fakta bahwa kuda itu pun memiliki masa kecil yang sulit, hampir sama dengan majikannya. Namun justru mungkin dari kesulitan itu yang mengubah mereka berdua menjadi begitu menakjubkan dan banyak diperhatikan orang.

Levi menaruh matanya pada sosok Kate yang berkuda di depan. Entah apa ini hanya perasaannya atau memang mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan di hari itu? Dengan penampilan Kate yang demikian lebih anggun daripada biasanya membuat Levi merasa ingin melindunginya. Levi tahu itu tidak perlu, namun untuk suatu hal yang ia tahu, keinginan untuk melindungi itu sebenarnya sudah lama ada.

Spontan Levi teringat malam di mana ia dan Kate bermesraan untuk pertama kalinya. Malam itu Kate ada di pelukannya, manja, dan rapuh. Matanya sendu dan ia bercerita soal kehidupannya dulu. Hidupnya yang cacat, hidupnya yang dirusak oleh orang yang seharusnya bertanggungjawab untuk menjaganya.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kate dan Levi menali kuda mereka di sebuah pasak dekat pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari pasar. Dari situ, mereka berjalan sekitar dua menit untuk sampai di keramaian pasar sipil hari ini. Daftar belanja ada di tangan Kate dan tanpa menunggu, mereka segera mencari apa saja yang harus di beli. Kate terlihat biasa saja dengan misi ini, berbeda dengan Levi yang terlihat tidak begitu antusias dengan rutinitas perempuan macam belanja. Kepala itu malah bertanya mengapa ada misi semacam ini.

"Levi?" panggilnya.

"Hnn?"

"Bisa bantu aku membelanjakan beberapa barang?"

"Hnn, apa yang harus aku beli?"

"Hmm…" Kate membagi daftar belanja yang ada di tangannya menjadi dua. "Ini," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan secarik pada Levi. "Di situ ada beberapa barang yang jumlahnya banyak, jadi tidak mungkin untuk membawanya sekarang. Kau hanya perlu bilang pada penjualnya kalau kita membutuhkannya. Minta padanya untuk mengirimkan barang itu ke markas sesegera mungkin dan jangan lupa minta bonnya. Mereka langganan kita, jadi mereka sudah terbiasa dengan ini dan kita akan membayar semuanya di markas."

"Baiklah."

"Aku sudah menulis nama kiosnya juga. Kau hanya tinggal mencarinya. Aku akan mencari sebagian. Nanti kita ketemu lagi di sini setelah selesai. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Hnn."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Kate pada Levi yang dilanjutkan dengan dirinya menjauh. Namun sebelum terlalu jauh…

"…Kate?" panggil Levi.

Kate menengok.

"…Hati-hati."

Mendengar itu Kate menyimpulkan senyumnya yang manis sembari mengangguk. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Levi pun sama. Ia mulai berkeliling mencari apa yang ditugaskan untuknya.

* * *

Matahari sudah di atas kepala. Levi menundukkan kepalanya sembari menyandarkan tubuh ke tembok. Ditahannya paparan panas sinar matahari siang itu dan rasa lengket di tubuhnya akibat keringat. Mungkin cuaca aslinya tidak sepanas ini. Hanya saja karena ini adalah pasar induk, semua orang datang ke sini dan panas inilah hasilnya.

Hasil kerjanya ia simpan di tanah, di samping kaki. Aman, dijamin tidak akan ada siapapun yang dapat mengambilnya tanpa terpergok Levi. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengerjakan tugas ini karena hampir semua yang harus ia cari adalah peralatan kebersihan.

'_Di mana dia…..?'_ keluhnya dalam hati, kesal.

Levi terus menunggu.

Di beberapa menit setelahnya ia memendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Di saat itulah ia mendapati sosok yang ia tahu betul siapa. Levi mengambil kantung-kantung belanjanya dan berjalan menghampiri sosok tersebut yang berada di sebuah lorong gang antarpertokoan pasar. Saat Levi sampai di sana, Levi tidak menyangka karena yang ia dapati saat itu adalah Kate dengan beberapa ekor kucing yang sedang menyantap daging.

Kate menengok ke belakang-atas. Ia sadar ada orang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Kemudian, mata hijau itu menyipit saat mendapati orang tersebut adalah Levi.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" sapa Kate yang disertai senyum tak berdosa. Lalu matanya kembali memperhatikan kucing-kucing di sana.

Levi _freeze_ menatap orang yang sudah ia tunggu sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Ternyata perempuan itu ada di sana, jongkok, dan sedang memperhatikan para kucing jalanan mengisi perut. Ia juga melihat ada tiga kantung belanja besar di dekat si mata hijau. Luar biasa bagi Levi karena perempuan itu kelihatannya tidak merasa lelah sedikit pun. Dan kurang ajar pula di saat yang bersamaan karena sudah membuatnya menunggu untuk beberapa ekor kucing pasar.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Levi sinis.

"Uhm?" Kate kembali menoleh ke Levi yang berdiri. "Tunggu sampai mereka selesai, ya? Aku ingin memastikan mereka makan sampai habis dan tidak saling rebutan."

Manik Levi memindai ke tempat di mana para kucing itu berada. Agak kaget kemudian karena apa yang kucing-kucing itu makan adalah daging potong ukuran steak.

"… Kau memberi mereka daging, huh?!" Levi masih menatap kaget.

Kate mengangguk mantap. "Yap!"

"Terserah padamu, Señorita. Kau cukup bijak untuk memberi mereka daging ketika semua orang ingin makan daging. Dermawan sekali," sindir Levi lagi.

Kate tahu sindiran itu. Ia pun sadar bahwa di dalam dinding ini banyak juga manusia yang tidak mampu membeli daging. Ia pun kembali menoleh ke Levi.

"Jangan khawatir, Monsieur Levi. Ini daging dari uangku, bukan markas. Lagipula, kau tidak akan mau memakannya."

Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas panjang sembari berjalan mendekati tembok pertokoan. Dalam bayangan gedung di gang sepi itu, ada rasa teduh yang dirindukan. Mungkin itulah alasan Levi berjalan ke sana, untuk berteduh? Dan monsieur itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. "Sebaiknya mereka makan dengan cepat."

Kathrina di sana menyimpulkan senyum tipis sembari mengelus salah satu kucing yang sedang makan. Sementara itu, Levi memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ia seperti berusaha mengupas soal Kate yang terlihat tulus bersama para kucing ini. Perempuan penuh misteri ini sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhenti membuat Levi terkejut setiap hari.

'_Kau memberi makan kucing-kucing ini daging dari uang hidupmu sendiri? Kau bodoh atau apa?'_ heran Levi dalam hati.

* * *

"Yay, kita bebas sekarang. Hmm... Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Kau mau menemaniku atau pulang duluan ke markas?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti punya pilihan?" tanya Levi sambil mengangkut barang belanjanya dan melangkah dari sana.

Kate tersenyum dan mengikuti lelaki itu. Ia menyusul agar bisa jalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kate.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau menakutiku, kau tahu?"

"Hnn? Menakutimu? Kenapa?"

Mustahil bagi Levi untuk mengatakan bahwa hari ini Kate lebih manis daripada biasanya. Lebih feminim, lebih sopan, lebih anggun. Tentu saja menakutkan karena Katherine yang bersamanya hari ini benar-benar… berbeda.

Di saat Levi memikirkan kata-kata yang 'pantas' untuk diucapkan, ia dan Kate memergoki keributan ringan di jalan kecil dekat sana. Levi masih terdiam saat Kate tiba-tiba menghampiri keributan itu yang ternyata dipicu oleh beberapa anak kecil. Terlihat di sudut jalan itu sekitar tiga orang bocah mengerubungi, mendorong, dan meledek satu bocah pirang yang tidak berdaya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! PERGI SANA!" seru Kate pada gerombolan anak-anak kecil itu.

Tiga anak pem_bully_ itu segera berlari begitu tahu ada orang dewasa menghampiri mereka. Semuanya kabur meninggalkan korban mereka di sana yang masih terduduk. Ada satu di antara mereka yang mengumpat, tapi siapa peduli.

Kate memperhatikan tiga bocah pem_bully_ barusan dari tempatnya. Saat yakin bahwa mereka semua sudah pergi jauh, Kate berlutut agar tingginya menyamai anak korban _bully_ di hadapannya. Anak itu masih terduduk lemas menempel ke tembok dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Tubuhnya masih tegang.

Levi menghampiri dan berdiri di belakang Kate. Ia tidak terlalu suka anak kecil, jadi sebenarnya ia tidak peduli. Sangat berbeda dengan _partner_nya yang kini memasang wajah ramah dan tersenyum pada bocah yang masih kaku tersebut. "Siapa namamu?"

Belum sempat si anak itu menjawab, terdengar suara langkah kaki dan teriakan anak kecil yang lain tidak jauh dari sana.

"ARMIIINN?! ARMIIINNN?!"

Bocah pirang korban _bully_ itu bereaksi atas panggilan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, muncul dua orang anak kecil –laki-laki dan perempuan- dari sudut jalanan yang lain. Begitu mereka melihat sosok bocah yang ada di hadapan Kate, mereka segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Armiin?! Arminn?! Kau tidak apa-apa, Armiin?!" tanya bocah laki-laki beriris tosca. Bocah yang satu ini terlihat begitu emosional. Ia bertanya sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang bernama Armin.

"E-Eren, Mikasa… a-aku tidak apa-apa…," jawab bocah pirang Armin.

"Di mana mereka?!" tanya Eren lagi, penuh antusias.

"M-mereka sudah pergi…."

"Lalu, siapa mereka?" kali ini satu-satunya anak kecil perempuan di sana buka mulut. Cantik sekali. Dengan ekspresi datar di wajah asianya, bocah itu terlihat sangat tenang. Bahkan untuk situasi di mana dia dan teman-temannya berhadapan dengan dua orang asing dewasa.

"M-mm.. mereka yang menyelamatkanku. Kakak ini membuat Ronald dan yang lainnya pergi," jawab Armin.

"A.. Ah. Begitu kah?" reaksi Eren. Ia menjadi lebih tenang saat sadar bahwa ada Kate dan Levi di sana. Ia menengok ke arah Kate yang tersenyum kepadanya. Bocah yang satu ini melepaskan tangannya dari Armin dan tertunduk malu. Entah karena ia melihat Kate atau karena ia malu atas sikap emosionalnya barusan.

"Te-Terima kasih...," ucap Armin pada Kate sembari memberi salam.

"Sama-sama. Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Mereka tidak memukulmu atau apapun, kan?" balas Kate sembari menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya.

"I-iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak sampai sekasar itu," jawab Armin.

"Baiklah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Ini teman-temanmu?"

"Ah.. Iya. Ini Eren dan ini Mikasa. Mereka temanku."

Kate tersenyum pada Eren dan Mikasa sebagai ucapan salam. Mikasa tetap dengan ekspresi netralnya walaupun mungkin ia berkeinginan untuk membalas senyum itu. Sedangkan Eren, ia sempat membalas senyum itu lalu kembali menunduk malu.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Kate.

"Ya. Terima kasih juga untuk bantuannya."

"Ayo Eren, Armin? Kakekmu mencarimu," ujar Mikasa.

"Ah, baiklah. Ka-kami pergi dulu. Permisi…," jawab Armin sekaligus pamit pada Kate dan Levi.

Dengan itu, tiga anak kecil pergi menjauh menuju jalan kecil tempat di mana Eren dan Mikasa tadi muncul.

Kate kembali berdiri dengan belanjaannya ditambah tatapan masih tertuju pada tiga manusia berumur kurang dari 10 tahun yang baru saja ia temui. Senyumnya mengembang dan matanya begitu berkilauan.

"Kau suka anak kecil, Levi?" tanya Kate sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap monsieur yang ada di belakang dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"…Tidak," jawab lelaki itu singkat.

Kate tertawa kecil dan kembali bicara. "Aku suka anak kecil. Suka sekali. Mereka lucu, lincah, polos, manis. Aku sangat berharap akan punya banyak anak nanti."

"Farlan tidak akan keberatan, kurasa."

Kate terdiam sebentar. "…. Benarkah?"

"Dia juga sangat menyukai anak-anak. Salah satu alasan mengapa Isabel bisa ada bersama kami."

Kate yang sedari tadi memandangi Levi sempat melihat ke depan sesaat lalu menunduk. "Kuharap begitu. Ia akan jadi ayah yang sangat baik."

Levi diam, tidak menyikapi apapun. Atas banyak hal, ia benci anak-anak. Tapi apa mungkin dapat seperti itu jika anak kecil itu adalah miliknya? Terlebih lagi, jika ibunya begitu sempurna.

'_Satu lagi nilai untukmu, Mortez. Apa ada hal lain lagi di dunia ini yang mampu membuatku lebih benci padamu?'_

* * *

Setelah menempuh beberapa kilometer, sampailah Levi dan Kate di sebuah bukit dekat cagar alam. Begitu sampai di sana, Kate segera turun dari kudanya dan berjalan menuju puncak dengan penuh antusias. Di puncak itu, ia berdiri sambil menutup mata. Kedua tangannya ia buka lebar-lebar sembari menghirup kuat-kuat aroma sejuk perpaduan pepohonan asri, rerumputan hijau, lumut, serta bunga-bunga liar yang kini melambai di tiup angin. Dirasakan dalam-dalam semua ketenangan dan aroma itu.

Setelah berlangsung beberapa detik, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menghembuskan residu pernapasannya secara lembut dan teratur. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia menghirup sesuatu yang segar seperti saat ini.

"Levi?!" panggilnya pada lelaki yang masih ada di bawah, memandanginya. "Kemarilah..!"

Lelaki yang dimaksud menghembuskan nafas malas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kate dengan santai. Saat ia sudah sampai di puncak, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah mata Kate tertuju. Levi menyaksikan hamparan pemandangan ribuan pohon bersemi yang begitu menyilaukan. Walaupun yang mereka lihat hanyalah pepohonan padat serta beberapa pohon bunga-bunga liar, rasanya luar biasa untuk gambaran kecantikan yang tengah mereka lihat saat ini.

"Bagus sekali, bukan?"

"Hnn..," balas Levi biasa saja.

"Kenapa hanya 'hnn'? Coba kau lihat. Pemandangan seperti ini jarang sekali kita dapatkan, bukan? Hamparan tanah yang luas, pepohonan segar, langit biru cerah berawan putih tanpa batas. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa teori bumi itu bulat memang benar. Dan kita ada di poros bumi itu."

Levi menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Memang ketika ia melakukannya, ia bisa melihat bahwa awan-awan yang kini menempel di langit terlihat cekung dan membelok. Seakan tembok tempat mereka menempel memanglah bulat dan mereka hanya mengikutinya.

"Dan angin ini…..hmmmm….. segarnyaaaa…..," gumam Kate yang kembali menutup matanya, merasakan sapuan angin yang membelai.

Levi juga merasakannya, tapi untuk apa diutarakan?

Hembusan angin ini memang sejuk. Mungkin karena tempat itu jauh dari kota. Tidak ada gedung, tidak ada kerumunan, tidak ada aroma masakan maupun sampah, tidak ada kekacauan, tidak ada perintah. Hanya alam yang bebas menunjukkan keasliannya.

"Aku suka tempat ini, Levi. Di sini begitu luas, sepi, tenang, sejuk, hangat juga jika kau datang pagi-pagi sekali. Kau bisa melihat matahari bangkit dari sini. Setiap kali aku ada kesempatan keluar dari markas, aku selalu datang kemari. Pikiranku jadi tidak sejenuh biasanya. Aku juga merasa bebas di sini. Tidak perlu memikirkan perang, atau titan."

Kate duduk di bukit itu, di atas rerumputan hijau dekat tumbuhnya ilalang-ilalang berwarna pastel.

Levi pun mengikutinya.

Dan di saat Levi baru saja menyentuhkan dirinya ke bumi hijau itu, diambill-lah satu ilalang oleh Kate dari dekatnya, lalu ditiupkannya ke arah Levi.

Potongan-potongan ilalang terbang menyerang penciuman Levi yang peka terhadap benda-benda halus seperti itu. Ia bersin dua hingga tiga kali dan Kate tertawa karenanya.

Biasanya adam berpakaian _over all_ itu akan marah jika ada yang memperlakukannya seperti itu. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini lelaki itu hanya diam memandangi Kate yang masih tertawa puas. Ia kesal memang, tapi ada sekian bagian di hatinya yang hangat ketika melihat Kate tertawa lepas.

Levi suka hangat itu. Plus perasaan tak karuannya saat iris itu menangkap figur Kathrina.

Kate memang cantik. Tapi di hari itu adalah yang paling cantik menurut Levi. Bagaimana mata perempuan itu menyabit ketika tersenyum, pipinya kemerahan terkena paparan sinar matahari, rambut hitam panjangnya mengalun bebas karena tertiup angin, bibir tipis merah mudanya melengkung, dan bagaimana kulit putihnya selalu menyatu dengan semua warna yang ada.

Kate memang pantas menyandang julukan opium atau primadona divisi. Tapi teruntuk mereka yang menjuluki Kate seperti itu, apakah mereka pernah melihat Kate seperti yang Levi lihat saat ini?

'_Goddammit, Levi! Mengapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya?!'_ kutuk Levi pada diri sendiri.

Kekasih Farlan mulai tenang sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah dirinya benar-benar berhenti tertawa, ia mengarahkan matanya ke arah Levi. Waktu serasa berhenti, mata mereka saling bertemu dalam jarak terlalu dekat.

Kala mata tajam nan intens milik Levi menangkap sepasang milik Kathrina, hampir tidak ada suara. Tidak ada apapun yang sanggup mematahkan sihir itu. Sayangnya, sepasang manik Kate menangkap mata dalam nan egois milik Levi dalam bentuk yang berbeda kali ini. Di mata Kate momen itu, ada sinar kehidupan yang tidak pernah Levi lihat seperti biasanya. Untuk pertama kali ini jugalah Levi melihat Kate sebagai sosok yang bukan siapa-siapa dalam divisi penuh darah seperti Pasukan Pengintai. Di matanya itu, Kate adalah jiwa yang harus dilindungi, polos, dan lembut seperti Isabel.

Baru saja Levi hendak mengakui bahwa ia jatuh pada perempuan di sampingnya. Namun entah apa yang terjadi, Kate tiba-tiba menundukkan matanya dan kembali melihat ke depan.

'_Apa mau perempuan ini sebenarnya?'_ pikir Levi dalam hati.

"… Aku ingin bebas, Levi. Kurasa sebentar lagi kita akan bebas," gumam Kate.

Levi ikut memandang ke depan. "Ya."

Sekian lama mereka menikmati suguhan di depan mata yang infinit, perlahan Kate menaruh kepalanya di pundak Levi.

Levi menyadari itu.

Perempuan manja itu.

'_Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku atau apa?'_

"Ada cerita di keluargaku. Katanya semua manusia yang ada di dalam dinding ini adalah manusia yang datang dari seluruh penjuru Bumi. Luas dinding ini seperti satu baris kalimat dalam satu buku peraturan negara. Kau tahu berapa jumlah manusia yang ada di dinding ini, Levi? Banyak sekali. Jika cerita di keluargaku itu benar, maka seberapa besar dunia ini sebenarnya?

Keluargaku juga bercerita soal nenek moyang kami yang pernah menjelajahi sungai paling luas, tanpa batas, airnya asin karena mengandung garam. Dan mereka ada di sungai itu selama beberapa bulan, di kapal yang sangat besar. Selama itu, mereka menemui banyak hal. Katanya ada ikan besar dengan bentuk seperti peti. Mereka juga menemukan daratan yang terbuat dari es. Saat malam datang, akan ada pelangi yang menari di langit dan bentuknya seperti lambaian sutra."

Levi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin sekali melihatnya. Jika semua itu bisa terjadi, aku ingin bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai." Kate memeluk lengan kiri Levi dengan kedua tangannya seraya tersenyum.

Satu-satunya lelaki yang ada di sana tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya diam sembari menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati apa yang ia miliki sekarang.

Hingga waktu berlalu…

Mereka berdua larut dalam dunia yang hanya milik berdua itu.

* * *

Bulan purnama masih menjadi pemandangan malam itu bagi Levi.

Malam sudah bisa dikatakan larut, namun matanya masih belum dapat terpejam seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya yang lelah telah berulang kali meronta untuk istirahat, namun tidak dengan mata dan pikirannya.

Pikirannya bercabang. Ia ingat dosa-dosanya pada Farlan, yang mungkin tengah merindukan kekasihnya di sini. Cabang pikirannya yang lain memikirkan kenyamanan yang selalu Kate tawarkan. Muncul pertanyaan yang kembali membuatnya berpikir : pantaskah ia menerima kenyamanan itu? Apalagi setelah Farlan menyelamatkan nyawanya kemarin-kemarin?

Fyuuhhh…

Levi membuang asap rokok dari tubuhnya.

'_Sial,'_ pikirnya.

Sungguh jahat.

Bahkan iblis.

Ya, perempuan itu adalah iblis.

Dia yang memulai semuanya.

Semuanya…

Semuanya yang terjadi di malam itu..

Malam di mana Kate memberinya sesuatu yang belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Terlebih tolol, Levi membiarkan Kate melakukan semuanya dengan sesuka hati.

Tapi Levi pun menikmatinya, bukan?

Hingga mereka berdua saling istirahat di pelukan masing-masing.

Levi masih ingat betul detail tentang semua yang terjadi. Tidak akan pernah ia lupa malam yang spesial itu.

_Malam itu, tanpa sadar dirinya membelai lembut rambut eboni sang senorita. Sementara itu, sang empunya lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh gagah Levi. Tatapannya sayu dan kosong. Ketika itulah ia terlihat rapuh &amp; tidak berdaya. _

"_Kate?" gumam Levi._

"_Jangan Kate."_

"_Hnn?"_

"_Kau bisa memanggilku Elle, jika tidak ada siapapun. Itu nama asliku. Elleanor Bethelda Castillo."_

"_Lalu… Kate?"_

"_Itu nama samaranku. Kathrina Mortez adalah nama samaranku," jawab Kate dengan senyum. Ia yang tadinya melihat ke arah lain kini memandangi mata Levi. Senyum dan tatapan itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak._

"… _Kenapa?"_

_Kate diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tangan kanannya membelai samping wajah Levi yang bergaris tegas._

"… _Kau percaya Tuhan, Levi?"_

_Kali ini Levi yang diam sejenak sebelum membalas pertanyaan itu. "… Tidak."_

_Kate memandangi mata Levi dalam-dalam, seolah sedang melihat langsung ke dalam jiwa monsieur tegas tersebut. Memastikan bahwa lelaki itu tidak berbohong mungkin?_

"_Aku lahir di Sina, anak ke-2 dari dua bersaudara. Ayahku seorang anggota dewan, Marcus Romi Castillo. Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya. Ibuku seorang anak pemilik kebun anggur. Mereka menikah, punya anak, hidup bahagia seperti keluarga normal lainnya. Ayahku sangat menyayangiku. Terlalu sayangnya hingga ia terbiasa mengatur semuanya tentangku. Ia sangat senang minum, salah satu alasan mengapa dia dan ibu bisa bersatu. Ketika tabib mendiagnosa penyakitnya yang sudah terlalu parah, ia tetap minum karena baginya hidup tanpa minum sangat tidak berarti._

_Banyak orang yang membencinya, Levi. Aku tahu itu. Namun aku pun berani bersumpah bahwa dia adalah sosok suami dan ayah yang banyak dirindukan orang. _

_Pesan terakhirnya sebelum ia meninggal adalah agar jangan melupakan Tuhan. … dan… agar terus bermain anggar._

_Ya, dia ingin agar aku mahir bermain anggar. Aku sering mengecewakannya, tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah mengajariku hingga akhir._

_Dulu aku berpikir bahwa anggar itu sangatlah sampah. Maksudku, untuk apa belajar pedang tapi tidak untuk digunakan, huh? Aku lebih suka melihat kakakku dengan pedangnya. Dia terlihat begitu gagah dan berguna._

_Dua tahun kemudian ibuku menikah lagi dengan anggota dewan yang baru diangkat. Masa-masaku setelah itu buruk. Ia ayah yang brengsek. Bahkan julukan ayah sama sekali tidak pantas untuk makhluk hina sepertinya. Ia mengambil apa yang aku punya. Berpura-pura baik di depan ibuku, namun jahanam di belakangnya._

_Aku selalu takut, menangis, meminta tolong. Tidak ada yang menolong. Lama sekali hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa hidup ini sendiri. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya._

_Aku melarikan diri dan bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai menggunakan nama Kathrina Mortez. Kakakku memudahkanku untuk masuk ke divisi ini. Aku belajar pedang dengan serius selama beberapa bulan, dan…."_

_Kate yang tadinya bercerita sembari melihat ke arah lain mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah Levi. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan serius sekaligus simpati. Kate mungkin tidak mau itu yang karenanya ia kembali membasuh Levi dengan manjaan lembut. Lelaki itu terlena, Kate melanjutkan ceritanya._

_Sayangnya, Levi terlalu menikmati kasih sayang seorang Mortez –atau Castillo- sehingga apa yang Kate katakan selanjutnya tidak ada di dalam memori. Beberapa kalimat penting soal perempuan itu. Yang Levi ingat adalah kalimat terakhir Kathrina untuk menutup ceritanya._

"_Jika Tuhan memang ada, di mana Dia saat aku memohon tangan-Nya?"_


	6. Headstrong

Suatu hari di senja yang tenang…

"Jack Frypot, umur 54 tahun. Menjadi pedagang daging sejak 30 tahun yang lalu. Tidak pernah pindah tempat sekalipun. Yang kedua, Abigail Kournkova. Umur 20 tahun, menjadi pedagang daging karena menggantikan neneknya yang sedang sakit keras. Dia menggantikan neneknya sejak 8 bulan yang lalu. Yang terakhir Matthew the Grant –itu julukan orang-orang sekitar-. Umur 60 tahun. Penjaja daging karena mewarisi usaha orang tuanya. Pemilik sah ke-2 dari Meating Now sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Tokonya sendiri sudah berdiri sejak 35 tahun yang lalu." Kate bicara sembari menyertakan beberapa foto ke atas meja.

"Bagaimana dengan penjualan dan barangnya?" tanya seseorang yang merupakan salah satu perwakilan dari Polisi Militer.

"Kebanyakan daging yang mereka jual adalah babi. Karena krisis sapi, kurasa. Dominasi oleh Grant. Tokonya besar sehingga mungkin saja ia membutuhkan stok daging yang banyak. Mengingat ia juga merupakan salah satu _supplier_ daging di dalam dinding. Namun jika dilihat dari penjualan, Jack lebih banyak dipilih para pembeli karena menjual daging lebih murah 8-11% dari Grant. Tidak ada pajak bangunan, mungkin?"

Ruangan hening sejenak.

"Tiga penjual daging di pasar terbesar. Apa kita harus mencurigai mereka semua?" tanya anggota pasukan yang lain.

"Grant sudah memiliki toko. Sepertinya tidak mungkin jika ia terlibat."

"Tapi sulitnya daging dapat membuatnya bangkrut jika tidak bertindak."

"Berapa yang Jack tawarkan? Ada yang menjual lebih murah darinya?" tanya salah seorang pada Kate.

Kate menggeleng. "Termurah yang pernah ada."

"Ini masa sulit. Orang tidak akan peduli dari mana daging yang mereka beli," komen salah seorang.

"Felipe, kau sudah menyelidiki peternakan yang ada?" tanya Hazel, Komandan Polisi Militer pada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Sudah, komandan. Dari yang saya temukan, hanya ada tiga peternakan besar yang masih aktif hingga saat ini. Jika ditambah dengan yang tidak aktif, berarti ada lima peternakan di dalam dinding. Dari semua data, pasokan daging paling banyak adalah daging babi. Hanya saja… semua peternakan ini bicara soal distribusi daging yang semakin sedikit. Tahun ini lebih sedikit dari tahun sebelumnya."

Semuanya terdiam.

"Aneh memang. Jika ada penurunan distribusi saat ini, seharusnya terjadi kenaikan harga pada daging yang dijual," gumam Erwin.

"Komandan Erwin?" Hazel memanggil nama lelaki yang paling disegani kedua di sana. "Aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu untuk masalah ini. Pasukanku.. sudah banyak yang tidak kembali lagi. Aku sangat berterima kasih jika kau bersedia membantu kami."

Erwin masih diam memikirkan kata-kata Hazel saat Dewan Pertahanan dan Keamanan angkat bicara.

"Itu benar, Erwin. Tidak hanya Polisi Militer saja yang hilang, masyarakat sipil pun demikian. Jika ini terus dibiarkan, masyarakat tidak akan lagi percaya pada kita. Ancaman manusia bukan hanya dari luar dinding saja, tapi dari dalam dinding juga! Oleh karena itu, hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapan kami di sini. Erwin, nasib manusia ada di tanganmu."

Semuanya diam menanti keputusan Erwin. Selang beberapa detik, lelaki pirang itu mengangkat suaranya.

"Baiklah. Aku putuskan bahwa aku akan membantu dalam misi ini. Namun semua biaya untuk misi ini bukan kami yang menanggung. "

"Itu bukan masalah. Jadi.. Erwin, kudengar kau merekrut orang dari bawah tanah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Apa dia yang hendak kau tugaskan untuk misi ini?" tanya Dewan Pertahanan dan Keamanan.

Kate, Simon, dan Vlad saling berpandangan.

"Oh… Yah, aku sedang memikirkannya."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ada tiga orang yang saya rekrut untuk bergabung. Dua dari tiga kini sedang ada di Kamp Pasukan Pelatihan. Mereka akan pulang beberapa hari lagi. Di sini hanya ada satu orang. Saya memikirkan berapa jumlah orang yang sebaiknya disertakan untuk misi ini. Jika hanya bertiga saya rasa tidak akan cukup. Namun jika lebih, siapa yang harus saya tugaskan?"

"Kurasa mengusulkan mereka semua untuk pergi ke sana bukanlah ide yang buruk, Komandan Erwin. Mereka bertiga pernah menjadi penjahat bawah tanah. Penjahat akan saling mengerti penjahat, bukan? Lagipula, jika mereka gagal, kita tidak kehilangan pasukan. Sangat menguntungkan, bukan?" usul Flagon.

Erwin belum menanggapi kata-kata bawahannya tersebut saat Dewan Pertahanan dan Keamanan menyetujui pendapat Flagon. Kate angkat bicara setelah ada persetujuan dari dua mitranya.

"Mohon interupsi, Komandan Erwin. Aku dan mitraku merasa hal ini tidak perlu dipertimbangkan. Sebaiknya kita mengutus yang lebih berpengalaman dari dalam pasukan kita. Edward dan Keller, misalnya. Mereka ahli dibidang mata-mata. Bukankah percaya pada kemampuan pasukan sendiri juga penting?"

"Mungkin kau lupa akan satu hal, Kapten Pasukan Khusus Level A, Kathrina Mortez. Perempuan tidak ada **HAK** untuk bicara di saat-saat seperti ini," ujar Flagon menyindir.

"Bisa kau sebutkan kitab dan pasal untuk peraturan tersebut? Tidak ada hak bukan berarti tidak bisa bukan, (nama belakang flagon)?" Kate memasang tatapan tajam pada lelaki yang duduk di depannya.

Ada banyak bisikan di sekitar mereka.

"Apa alasanmu untuk lebih memilih pasukan militer yang ditugaskan daripada mereka, nona Kathrina?" Dewan bertanya dengan alis yang bertekuk.

Kathrina menyusun beberapa kata sejenak untuk dikeluarkan. "Para kadet dari bawah tanah itu spesial. Saya sangat mengerti mengapa Komandan Erwin memilih untuk mengajak mereka bergabung ke divisi ini langsung tanpa melalui tahap awal. Kemampuan menggunakan maneuver 3D yang mereka miliki sangat bagus. Bahkan lebih bagus daripada rata-rata pasukan militer. Kemampuan mereka sangat dibutuhkan di sini, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya."

"Dan karena mereka sangat handal, kita meminta mereka untuk misi ini," ujar Flagon lagi.

Kate kembali menatap Flagon dengan tatapan kesal, lalu ia kembali bicara pada dewan. "Tuan Aldritch, jika misi ini memang berbahaya, bukankah berisiko juga jika kita memberangkatkan mereka? Maksud saya, dengan kemampuan mereka yang hebat, bukankah sayang jika kita membuang mereka untuk misi seperti ini? Lebih baik mereka tetap di sini. Saya yakin mereka dapat menjadi tumpuan umat manusia selanjutnya."

Aldritch menulis sesuatu di buku hijau kecil miliknya. Kate melihat itu, hanya saja ia tidak dapat melihat apa yang kakek itu tulis.

"Itu benar. Komandan Erwin, bukankah anda merekrut orang-orang itu karena melihat sesuatu di dalam diri mereka? Penilaian anda tidak mungkin salah. Setelah saya melihat mereka, saya melihat potensi besar untuk bergabung dengan pasukan kita. Mereka akan sangat berguna di lapangan. Sulit untuk menemukan orang sebaik mereka, Komandan." Simon ikut bicara.

Erwin mendengar opini bawahannya. Jika boleh bicara, ia pun sebenarnya setuju dengan Simon dan Kate. Tidak mungkin menumbalkan Levi dan yang lainnya untuk misi seperti ini.

"Erwin, bagaimana?" tanya Aldritch.

"Dewan Aldritch, saya rasa perkataan Simon dan Kate memang ada benarnya. Melibatkan mereka bertiga di misi ini rasanya sangat disayangkan."

Ruangan penuh dengan bisikan dari para peserta yang hadir. Kebanyakan dari mereka setuju jika Levi dan teman-temannya yang diberangkatkan untuk misi ini. Mereka juga menyayangkan keputusan Erwin yang seolah lebih memilih menumbalkan pasukan sendiri.

"Maaf Komandan, ada lebih dari tiga puluh Polisi Militer yang tidak kembali sejak penugasan dalam misi ini. Bukankah kurang bijak jika anda lebih memilih untuk memberangkatkan prajurit sendiri ketimbang mereka bertiga?"

Riuh kembali terdengar.

"Komandan Erwin, mohon perhatiannya. Para Pasukan Pengintai yang ada di sini adalah orang yang akan selalu setia padamu dan pada dunia. Apakah tidak disayangkan jika anak buahmu tidak kembali? Pasukan Pengintai spesial karena sanggup berhadapan dengan titan. Jika kau mengirimkan anak buahmu dan situasi yang buruk terjadi, kekuatan pasukan akan berkurang." Salah seorang pemimpin pasukan dari Penjaga Gerbang bicara.

"Itu benar. Lagipula, apa yang menjamin bahwa tiga orang bawah tanah itu akan membantu Pasukan Pengintai ke depannya? Kudengar mereka hanya mahir menggunakan maneuver 3D. Apa yang menjamin mereka akan lebih baik dalam membunuh titan dibandingkan dengan pasukan yang sudah ada?" pemimpin pasukan yang lain angkat bicara.

"Belum lagi mereka pernah menjadi penjahat. Komandan, apa pernah terlintas dipikiranmu jika suatu saat nanti mereka berkhianat dan menyerang balik militer? Atau menggunakan kedudukan mereka untuk hal yang tidak baik sehingga mencemarkan nama baik pasukan ini?"

Riuh memenuhi suasana.

Kate mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah kedua temannya. Simon dan Vlad menatap balik lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Komandan Erwin?" celetuk Kate.

Erwin menoleh ke arah yang menyebut namanya. Ia melihat perempuan itu memantapkan diri lalu bicara.

"Izinkan saya dan yang bersedia untuk berangkat dalam misi ini."

Dewan dan yang lainnya terkejut. Begitu pun dengan Erwin.

"Apa alasanmu?" komandan bertanya.

"… Manusia membutuhkan mereka, komandan."

Erwin kembali diam.

"Kau gila, Kate?! Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya! Kenapa kau begitu membela mereka, huh?!" Flagon bicara keras sehabis memukul meja.

"Karena aku tahu mereka berguna, Flagon. Dan apa alasanmu? Kau takut kalau kau tidak bisa meniduriku lagi, huh?!" balas Kate dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Ruangan hening. Agak tabu situasi itu bagi mereka walaupun satu ruangan itu sudah tahu siapa Kate sebenarnya –saat malam hari.

Flagon memerah dan darahnya naik. "…K…kau…."

"Komandan?" Kate kembali ke Erwin, menunggu _approval_ dari pria kelimis itu.

Dewan dan semua orang pun menunggu keputusan Erwin. Setelah Erwin yakin bahwa keputusannya tidak akan kembali diganggu, ia akhirnya bicara.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberangkatkanmu. Aku akan memberangkatkanmu beserta beberapa orang lain. Namun bisa saja itu tidak terjadi. Sisa orang itu aku yang dapatkan. Aku akan bertanya pada anggota pasukan yang lain apa mereka mau bergabung dalam misi ini. Anggaplah ini misi sukarela. Jadi jika tidak ada orang lain yang mau bergabung, kau siap pergi dengan orang seadanya bahkan sendirian?"

Kate mantap mengangguk. "Saya siap, komandan."

"Saya ingin mengajukan diri, komandan." Simon berdiri seperti Kate.

"Saya juga mengajukan diri, komandan." Vlad menyusul.

Melihat itu, kali ini Flagon yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah. Bagus sekali. Namun ada syaratnya," tanggap Erwin.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan memberi waktu selama 4 hari, yang berarti Rabu senja adalah batasnya. Kabari kami apapun setiap matahari hendak terbenam agar kami mengetahui lokasi dan keadaan kalian. Jika tidak ada kabar dari kalian, maka kami akan segera menyisir wilayah saat kamis dini hari. Pembersihan. Kami : semua pasukan, bahkan para kadet, dan tiga orang itu. Apa kalian mengerti?"

Kate, Simon, dan Vlad mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

"… Maaf."

Simon dan Vlad menoleh ke belakang, di mana ada rekan wanita mereka berada.

"Maaf. Karena aku mengajukan diri, kalian jadi terpaksa ikut. Kalian tidak perlu ikut denganku. Ini misi yang berbahaya."

Vlad dan Simon saling melirik hingga mereka berdua menyengir lebar.

"Hei, Kate? Siapa yang bilang kalau kami terpaksa?" tanya Simon.

"Itu benar. Ini murni keinginanku. Kapan lagi kita dapat misi di luar? Misinya juga spesial!" seru Vlad semangat.

Simon mengangguk. "Aku sependapat denganmu, Kate. Jika Levi dan yang lain diutus untuk pergi, untuk apa kita melatih mereka selama ini? Kita melatih mereka untuk menjadi Pasukan Pengintai. Jadi Pasukan Pengintai saja belum dan sudah diberi tugas seperti ini? Mungkin ada kesalahan di kepala Flagon."

"Yap. Flagon brengsek sekali di dalam," timpal Vlad.

"… Tapi… Kalian serius yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kate lagi.

"Tentu saja, Kate. Kita akan selalu bersama. Ke mana pun itu. Benar, kan?" jawab Vlad santai.

"Itu benar. Karena kita adalah tim yang hebat," balas Simon.

Tanpa terasa, air mata perempuan itu menetes sedikit. Bibir kemerahannya menyunggingkan senyum penuh syukur tanpa batas. Ia bersyukur atas persahabatan tulus yang dianugerahkan kepadanya di kehidupan ini.

* * *

Sejak dirinya ditugaskan dengan Kate, Levi sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama perempuan berambut eboni tersebut. Kini ia mulai tak lagi bimbang soal perasaan. Ia mulai membuka diri, mulai menerima kalau ia memang menaruh hati pada perempuan ini. Jika tidak, mengapa lelaki seperti dirinya selalu menantikan saat-saat di mana ia dapat menghabiskannya bersama Kate?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Farlan?

Mungkin Levi masih ingat, namun tidak begitu peduli?

Toh ia dan Kate saling menyukai satu sama lain. Ketika Farlan pulang nanti, Levi akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tentu saja ia pun akan melindungi kekasih Spanyolnya tersebut.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Levi berencana untuk menghabiskan malam itu bersama Kate. Namun sebelum rencananya terlaksana, ia merasa ingin berjalan-jalan agak jauh dari gedung asrama. Matanya menangkap asap yang terlihat di gelapnya malam. Khawatir ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kaki-kaki tegap Levi melangkah menuju sumber asap tersebut.

Setelah menempuh beberapa langkah dengan cepat, ia menemukan Simon ada di sana. Sim duduk tepat di depan sumber asap yang Levi lihat barusan. Penasaran dengan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan saat tengah malam di semak-semak seperti ini, Levi menghampirinya.

"Tidak bisa tidur, Levi?" sapa Simon sembari menengok ke arah Levi yang kini ada di dekatnya.

"Ah. Kau sendiri?"

Simon mengarahkan pandangannya ke api unggun, di mana terdapat beberapa tusuk ikan bakar yang mulai matang.

"Kurasa aku lapar. Kau mau?" jawab Simon sekaligus menawarkan.

"Bubur bayam malam ini adalah yang terburuk." Levi menaruh pinggulnya di atas tebangan batang pohon yang diduduki pula oleh Simon.

"Kau belum coba sup kedelai buatan kantin. Percayalah, kau akan benci makanan selama beberapa hari ke depan." Simon mengambil satu tusuk ikan dan menyodorkannya pada Levi.

Levi mengambil ikan tersebut dan Simon mengambil botol vodka di dekatnya. Ia meneguk beberapa kali sebelum ia mengambil satu tusuk ikan dari dekat api unggun dan memakannya sedikit.

"Oh, pahit. Kurasa aku menghancurkan empedunya lagi," gumam Simon.

Levi mengabaikan gumaman lelaki tersebut. Suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara api yang membakar sampah-sampah dedaunan serta ranting sebelum akhirnya Simon bicara kembali.

"Kurasa Farlan sudah tahu siapa Kate sebenarnya, bukan?" Simon baru saja menghabiskan satu tusuk ikannya saat bicara demikian.

"… Maksudmu?"

Simon meneguk vodkanya lagi sebelum menjawab. "Kate. Siapa Kate sebenarnya, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini, dan… apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini."

Levi diam sejenak, memilih jawaban yang pas. "Kurasa sudah, mungkin. Aku tidak tahu. Farlan jarang membicarakan kehidupan Kate. Ia hanya bercerita soal hubungannya."

"Hmm… begitu, ya? Kau sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana Kate?"

"…. Apanya?"

"Kate meniduri pria setiap malam. Semua pria di Pasukan Pengintai."

Levi diam sejenak sebelum bicara. "… Ya. Aku sudah tahu."

"Aku bertaruh bahwa ada yang mempromosikan Kate padamu, huh? Pasti begitu. Laki-laki di sini akan bicara pada anak baru bahwa ada perempuan yang rela ditiduri setiap malam di sini."

Levi mengangguk berat dan Simon menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya itu tidak benar. Kate memang meniduri semua pria di Pasukan Pengintai, kecuali aku dan Komandan Erwin. Yah, kau tahu sejarahku dengan keluarga Kate, bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin aku mau melakukan itu terhadapnya. Komandan Erwin… hnn… ia punya harga diri yang tinggi. Saat Kate masuk ke sini ia sudah menikah. Ia bukan tipe yang mudah digoda." Simon kembali meneguk. Kali ini chivas yang baru saja dibuka.

"Vlad?"

Simon menyengir. "Sudah. Ia bahkan yang pertama sebelum yang lain."

"Keberatan?" tanya Levi pada Simon sambil menunjukkan rokok miliknya.

"Silahkan. Ini alam bebas."

Suasana hening kembali. Namun kali ini ada suara centikkan pematik dari Levi.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya?" Levi memulai.

Simon diam cukup lama. Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, dengan agak ragu ia menjawab. "… Kate punya masalah besar sebelum datang kemari. Sebelum ayahnya meninggal, Kate bagaikan putri dalam cerita-cerita dongeng. Ia mungkin tidak bebas, tapi ayahnya selalu ada untuk menjaganya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya dunia ini. Yang ia tahu adalah semua orang tidak akan berbuat jahat terhadapnya. Sangat polos, sangat bersih. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi ayahnya bermain anggar, berkuda. Sangat feminim dan lembut seperti ibunya. Ayahnya pemeluk agama yang kuat. Ia mengajari Kate pentingnya berdoa setiap malam, membawanya ke gereja setiap minggu, dan bercerita soal Tuhan yang akan selalu bersamanya jika Kate berdoa setiap hari.

Ayahnya bukan orang baik, tapi dia adalah ayah yang baik. Umurnya tidak panjang karena penyakit ginjal. Ia terlalu mencintai alkohol. Tidak bisa hidup tanpa minuman itu. Mungkin itu pukulan besar bagi Kate, tapi bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan pernikahan kedua ibunya.

Pria kedua ini bukan pria yang cocok untuk memiliki istri sebaik Tamara, anak seperti Kate, dan harta berlimpah milik keluarga itu. Dorothy bilang bahwa lelaki itu adalah rekan kerja almarhum Tuan Castillo saat masih hidup.

Neraka bagi Kate setelahnya. Ayah tirinya itu bisa dengan mudah menemui Kate kapanpun dan dimanapun. Manuel –si ayah tiri- biasa memperdaya Kate untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kate masih kecil, tidak mengerti apapun. Ia tidak pula bicara pada ibunya. Manuel melakukannya berkali-kali, menodai Kate sepuasnya.

Dorothy beberapa kali memergoki Kate menangis setiap malam dan minta dirinya untuk ditemani tidur, tapi Kate tidak pernah cerita yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya bilang kalau ia takut jika seseorang mendatanginya malam itu. Dorothy pikir yang Kate maksud seperti boogeyman dan lainnya. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa yang Kate maksud saat itu adalah Manuel, ayah tirinya sendiri.

Kate kecil berdoa setiap malam, agar ayahnya kembali atau agar Manuel tidak menyakitinya lagi. Tapi seperti doa itu tidak akan pernah terkabul, ia pergi kemari. Saat bertemu denganku, ia hanya bicara soal ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya, Andreas. Ia dulu adalah bagian dari kita. Setelah beberapa waktu, ia bercerita soal melarikan diri dari Manuel dan keinginan untuk membalas dendam. Mungkin Dorothy juga yang menyarankannya untuk datang kemari."

Hanya ada suara retasan kayu bakar selama beberapa detik sebelum Simon kembali bicara. "Dia berhasil, membunuh lelaki bejat itu. Ia memang pantas mati, bukan? Heh."

"Ibunya?" tanya Levi.

Simon mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang, tapi dulu Dorothy sempat cerita soal nyonya yang menangis setiap malam. Kupikir Kate akhirnya menceritakan semua kepadanya, lalu dia kembali kemari. Entahlah. Mungkin Kate sudah punya tujuannya sendiri, yaitu di sini."

Simon berhenti sejenak.

"Aku kenal seseorang, masih di keluargaku. Dulu saat kecil ia diperkosa berkali-kali ketika dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempatnya bekerja. Umurnya kurang dari 12 tahun saat itu, namun sudah harus bekerja demi membantu ayah &amp; ibunya di perkebunan kubis. Trauma berat, menangis selama beberapa hari, cenderung bunuh diri. Setelahnya.. ia sama seperti Kate. Ia bertekad untuk membunuh para pemerkosanya dulu. Aku tidak tahu soal misinya itu, tapi… setelah kejadian itu ia tidak lagi mempercayai laki-laki. Di sisi lain, ia merasa tidak sungkan untuk menemani para lelaki tidur dengannya. Tidak ada beban, katanya. Juga ketika ia menyakiti lelaki yang mencintainya. Katanya ia merasa puas."

"Terdengar seperti psikopat, huh?" komen Levi.

Simon tertawa kecil. "Ya, benar. Aku dan yang lain tetap mengingatkannya soal pernikahan. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin kita mampu hidup sendiri di dunia ini, bukan?"

Lagi, Simon menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Mungkin Kate pun demikian. Aku sangat senang Erwin merekrut kalian untuk bergabung. Erwin mempertemukan Farlan dengan Kate. Aku harap Farlan dapat mengubah pandangan kekasihnya."

Levi terdiam merenungkan kata-kata Simon. Betapa besar rasa percaya lelaki negroid tersebut pada sahabatnya. Jika Levi yang ada di posisi Farlan, apakah Simon akan percaya sedemikian besar juga?

"Levi?" panggil lelaki itu lagi.

"Hnn?"

"… Uhm, maaf jika aku tidak sopan atau… melampaui batasku, tapi…. Menurutmu Kate itu bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya berpikir untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata yang tepat. Namun jawaban apapun yang muncul di benaknya membuat Levi merasa kurang pas untuk mengutarakan. Lagipula, 'bagaimana' macam apa yang dimaksud Simon saat itu?

"Ehmm… tegas? Maksudku, sebagai perempuan ia tidak cengeng dan…"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Levi. Tapi… sebagai laki-laki, bagaimana kau melihat Kate yang seorang perempuan?"

…

Pantaskah ia bilang kalau Kate adalah segalanya saat itu?

"… Ah.. euhm…"

"Cantik?" Simon berusaha membantu.

"…Ah…. Iya.. tentu saja."

"Lalu? Menarik?"

Levi mengangguk.

"Jika Kate mengajakmu tidur bersama, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Levi diam seribu bahasa dan itu membuat Simon tertawa seraya menepuk pundak lelaki kecil di sampingnya.

"Ahahahahahaha…! Oke, Levi. Heum… aku juga laki-laki, sama sepertimu. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Ini pilihanmu dan Kate. Tapi… Kate sudah menjadi bagian dari Farlan."

Levi mengangguk lemah. "Ya, tentu saja."

Simon menepuk bahu Levi lagi sambil tersenyum.

"…. Dan, Kate adalah perempuan yang tangguh," ujar Levi.

Simon mendengarkan.

"Ia kuat di luar, namun lembut dan rapuh di dalam," lanjut lelaki _stoic_ itu.

* * *

Pintu kayu dibuka pelan-pelan sekali oleh Levi dan ditutupnya dengan pelan-pelan juga saat dirinya sudah berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Dari tempatnya berpijak, matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah terbaring di sana –di atas ranjang- dengan begitu lelap.

Levi menghampiri sosok itu dan duduk di sampingnya, di pinggir ranjang. Tangan kanannya secara random menyapu helaian-helaian lembut hitam yang jatuh menutupi wajah sosok itu agar tidak menghalangi kecantikannya.

Seperti bermimpi…

Levi tidak pernah menyangka sama sekali bahwa ia akan bersama dengan sosok itu sebelumnya.

Sama sekali.

Pikirannya melayang, ke memori-memori hangat di mana ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di lahan markas militer ini. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan semua yang kini selalu bersamanya, temannya jatuh cinta pada salah satu di antara mereka, mereka menjalin kasih dan Levi menjadi salah satu saksi, perempuan itu menyatakan cintanya pada Levi, dan sekarang… perempuan itu ada di sampingnya.

Selagi dirinya terbenam dalam pikiran-pikiran itu, hatinya merasa terganggu.

Entahlah. Apa ini karena perbincangan antara dirinya dengan Simon beberapa menit yang lalu? Lelaki besar itu seolah mengingatkan Levi bahwa perempuan itu sudah dimiliki oleh temannya sendiri. Lantas apakah itu yang membuatnya bimbang? Bahwa ia tidak bisa memiliki perempuan itu? Atau karena ada hal lain?

**/Flashback /**

"_Ia kuat di luar, namun lembut dan rapuh di dalam," lanjut lelaki stoic itu._

_Simon terdiam. Matanya menatap Levi dengan serius._

"_Kau benar, Levi. Matamu pandai menilai seseorang. Dan, yah… bagiku dan Vlad memang demikian. Oleh karenanya ia membutuhkan seseorang yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya terluka. Dan aku, serta Vlad, akan melakukan apapun yang dirasakan perlu agar Kate menemukan kebahagiaannya dan kami tidak akan pernah membiarkannya terluka. Apapun itu dan oleh siapapun. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana kami berdua mencintainya, Levi."_

Kembali lagi…

Levi menyapu rambutnya ke belakang.

'_Kebahagiaan, huh?'_

'_Siapa yang dapat membuatmu bahagia? Farlan atau aku?'_

Telunjuk Levi menyentuh bibir tipis merah dari sosok di sana. Perempuan yang katanya rapuh namun kuat, putri sekaligus kapten divisi elit. Dirasakannya kelembutan bibir merah itu, kenyal seperti permen karet. Membuat siapapun yang menyentuhnya tidak ingin lepas begitu saja. Levi yang terus membelai bibir itu berharap sang kapten akan terbangun dan melihatnya, lalu bertanya 'ada apa?'. Namun itu tidak terjadi.

Ia tersenyum malu, nyaris tidak terlihat.

Dalam ketenangan itu, Levi mengecup pelan kening Mortez lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping perempuan tersebut. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah Kate sehingga ia bisa memperhatikan bagaimana rupa perempuan itu ketika pulas terpejam. Terus ada di sana untuk memperhatikan.

Terus ada…

Terus di sana…

Untuk memastikan bahwa Elleanor akan baik-baik saja..

Dan tidak ada mimpi buruk yang datang padanya..

* * *

Pagi hari…

Mata Kate secara perlahan membuka dirinya. Ketika iris hijau segar itu resmi menyatakan salam selamat paginya pada dunia, Levi-lah yang pertama kali ada di sana. Untuk sejenak tubuh Kate tidak bergerak ketika dirinya mencerna apa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini hingga apa yang terjadi semalam -memori terakhir sebelum ia tidur hingga pagi ini.

Lelaki itu masih pulas tertidur dengan ekspresi seriusnya yang lekat tak bisa lepas. Mimpi apa dia sekarang, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menebaknya walau asal. Dingin dan kaku, seperti waspada walaupun tertidur.

Tangan Kate perlahan menggapai wajah lelaki di sana karena takut membangunkan. Namun seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, lelaki itu nampaknya memang tidak pernah lengah sedikitpun. Saat telunjuk Kate baru saja mendarat di pelipisnya, Levi terbangun dan mata beratnya mendapati paras idaman putri salju.

Kini mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.

Kate kaku. Tangannya masih ada di wajah Levi ketika tangan lelaki itu menggapainya. Ia begitu lembut menggenggam tangan yang kini ada di wajahnya sementara mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke arah Mortez.

"… Farlan akan kembali dalam 3 hari," ujar Kate terbata.

Levi masih diam.

Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun, Kate menarik tangannya dari genggaman &amp; wajah Levi. Levi pun tidak berusaha menahan saat itu terjadi. Saat Kate sudah bangkit dari tempatnya pun, Levi masih ada di sana –terbaring.

'_Ya, Farlan akan sampai sebentar lagi. Lalu kenapa?'_

* * *

Di waktu larut suatu malam, Levi menyengajakan dirinya untuk kembali datang ke tempat yang biasanya. Namun saat tangan kanannya berhasil membuka pintu tempat itu secara perlahan, ia melihat tidak ada apapun yang ia cari di sana.

'_Aneh,'_ pikirnya. _'Ia seharusnya sudah ada di sini.'_

Setelah menimbang beberapa kemungkinan, Levi menutup pintu kamar itu dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Ruang makan.

Benar saja dugaannya. Ruangan yang kini ada di hadapannya memiliki sedikit cahaya dari dalam.

Tanpa menunggu, Levi menghampiri pintu ruangan tersebut dan memutar kenopnya perlahan. Begitu ruangan terbuka lelaki itu melihat ke sekeliling dan…. adalah yang Levi cari, tengah duduk agak jauh dan membelakangi pintu masuk.

Mungkin perempuan itu terlalu sibuk mengurus pedangnya.

Mungkin perempuan itu tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Mungkin ia tahu Levi datang tapi tidak menanggapinya.

Levi tidak tahu yang mana, tapi asumsinya adalah perempuan itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Lelaki itu menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan mengendap mendekati sang target. Saat dia sudah tepat berada di belakang Kate, Levi menutup mata perempuan itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kate agak terkejut ternyata. "Eh?! … Kau…?"

"Siapa?" tanya Levi.

Kate terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab datar. "Levi?"

Levi melepas tangannya dan kini perempuan itu menatap matanya yang tajam. Walau begitu, sebenarnya Levi sudah melembutkan pandangannya sebaik mungkin. Seolah mengatakan pada Mortez bahwa ia menghargainya. Juga seakan bicara bahwa kini ia sudah tahu perasaannya, yang ternyata ia pun mencintai satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di sana.

Namun…

Sepertinya malam itu berbeda bagi Kate. Kate tidak seantusias biasanya saat bertemu Levi. Ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja, bahkan cenderung murung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Levi.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum," jawab Kate singkat. Perempuan itu kembali menghadap meja dan mulai lagi membersihkan pedangnya.

Levi masih belum peka. Kali ini, ia merangkul pundak Kate dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya.

Kate terdiam. Matanya menatap ke bawah. Di luar dugaan Levi, Kate melepas kedua tangannya tersebut. Baru di saat inilah Levi menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Kate yang termenung.

Setelah agak lama diam, Kate bicara. Ekspresinya datar. Ia tidak terlihat marah, sedih, maupun kesal. Sangat netral. "Levi, aku hamil."

Mata Levi melebar sedikit, sekaligus mengoreksi apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "… Apa? ... Hamil?"

Kate mengangguk.

"… Ayahnya?" tanya Levi lagi.

Kate menoleh ke arah Levi. Tanpa bicara, hanya terus memandangi 'sang kadet tahun ini'. Kapten muda itu seolah menyadarkan Levi bahwa dialah ayah dari sang calon bayi.

Sekian detik Levi mematung kemudian berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "… Kau… bercanda?"

Kate menggeleng lemah.

"Lantas bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku adalah ayahnya?"

"Insting?"

'_Bagaimana bisa?!'_ pikir Levi. "Logika. Bagaimana bisa kau yakin kalau itu adalah anakku?"

"Karena yang lain tidak sepertimu saat berhubungan denganku, bahkan Farlan sekalipun."

Satu-satunya pria di sana tercengang. "… Jadi, karena itu? Rasanya aku masih tidak bisa percaya. Maksudku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Levi," potong Kate.

"Hnn?"

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk bertanggungjawab."

Kali ini Levi dibuat salah tingkah. "Tidak. Maksudku bukan begitu, Kate. Aku hanya masih tidak bisa percaya. Ini tiba-tiba sekali. Maksudku, jika itu memang anakku, aku akan bersedia bertanggungjawab."

Kate menatap heran.

"Aku hanya ingin kepastian bahwa dia anakku. … Yah…. " Levi yang kehabisan kata-kata mulai membisu. "Farlan akan pulang sebentar lagi. Aku akan bicara dengannya. Kau temani aku bicara dengannya. Kau tidak perlu bicara, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan padanya. Pokoknya, jika itu memang kesalahanku, aku akan bertanggungjawab."

Mendengarnya membuat mata Kate bergetar. Ada linangan air mata yang mengambang berat di sana. Levi tidak perlu tahu itu dan sulit tahu. Kate berharap cahaya petromaks tidak memperlihatkannya dengan jelas agar Levi tidak merasa kasihan. Hati perempuan itu tersentuh. Untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya, ia mendengar kata-kata romantis dari seorang pria. Setelah Farlan, kini Levi yang membuatnya merasa seperti manusia lain, bukan hanya sekedar barang bergilir.

Ia menunduk, agar Levi tidak melihat turunnya air mata yang semakin hebat menggenang.

"Kate? Kau dengar? Aku akan bertanggungjawab." Levi, ia panik. Juga bingung. Namun ada bagian di hatinya yang senang.

Yang ditanya tersenyum, lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Levi pasrah. "Aku akan menggugurkannya."

Lelaki di sana mengerutkan alis, semakin tidak mengerti. Sekian banyak perempuan di luar sana yang mengalami nasib seperti Kathrina dan terlantar, namun perempuan itu bicara soal lebih memilih menggugurkan anak?

"… Apa maksudmu, huh?"

"Aku akan menggugurkannya. Bayi ini, anak kita. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, asal kau tahu saja. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Aku kenal seorang dokter di kota yang selalu membantuku soal ini. Aku pun akan meminta bantuannya kali ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Perasaanku tidak akan beda padamu."

Levi mengepal tangannya. "Kate, jangan bodoh."

Kate tersenyum tipis, sedikit tersindir.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab, oke? Tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Levi?" Kate menatap mata lawannya dalam-dalam.

Levi membalas tatapan itu.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat bibir Levi kaku luar biasa. Pikirannya pun serasa buntu untuk menjawab.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku. Itu benar, bukan? Yang kita lakukan selama ini bukan karena cinta. Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Kau hanya menginginkanku saja. Dan karenanya, aku tidak bisa melahirkan bayi ini."

Levi terdiam. Aneh. Karena ia juga merasa lega di saat bersamaan.

"Sebelum pergi Farlan sempat melamarku. Satu hal dari dirimu yang aku percaya adalah : kau benar soal Farlan yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Mungkin aku akan mengiyakannya. Aku tidak bisa menolak, kurasa."

Levi masih diam. Ia tidak berusaha menyangkal dugaan Kate soal perasaannya. Jangan-jangan, apa kata-kata Kate memang benar kalau ia memang tidak mencintai perempuan itu? Apa benar ia hanya menginginkan Kate, tanpa tulus mencintainya seperti Farlan?

Kate kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Mata hijaunya berkilau di kegelapan itu. Mengapa ia mampu setenang ini? Bukankah ia mencintai Levi? Tapi mengapa sekarang malah melepaskannya begitu saja?

"Aku akan menggugurkannya. Apapun yang terjadi. Lagipula, aku masih ingin mengabdi pada dunia ini. Jika bayi ini lahir, aku akan sangat kasihan padanya. Lebih baik ia kembali ke surga, bukan? Jika kau percaya pada sesuatu seperti itu tentu saja," ujar Kate sembari membereskan perlengkapannya.

'_Ayo Levi, bicaralah…!' _

Walau begitu, -tanpa lelaki itu sadari- kata-kata Kate barusan ia benarkan. Memang benar bahwa Levi selama ini hanyalah menginginkan perempuan itu, tidak mencintainya. Atau memang benar Levi mencintai perempuan itu, tapi bukanlah cinta seperti yang perempuan itu berikan padanya. Cinta ini begitu tipis, tidak sebesar Farlan. Bahkan Levi pun meragukan cinta tersebut : sejak kapan cinta itu datang untuk seorang Kathrina?

Semua pikirannya mendiamkan Levi. Kate di sana sudah selesai dengan semuanya. Kini ia tengah bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Seolah Levi tidak ada, Kate melewatinya begitu saja. Namun sebelum Kate lebih jauh….

"Hei?" panggil Levi yang membuat langkah Kate terhenti. "…. Kau sungguh yakin akan melakukannya?"

Kurang dari tiga detik kemudian Kate mengangguk pertanda iya, tanpa menoleh ke penanya yang ada di belakang.

Levi tertunduk menatap lantai. Sungguh ia makin membencinya, membenci dirinya sendiri. Jawaban Kathrina semakin membuatnya bingung. Apakah benar ada bagian di hatinya yang senang saat tahu bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah, lalu sedih saat tahu bahwa ibunya tidak bersedia?

Kate kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan semakin dekat dengan pintu. Sebelum dirinya keluar dari sana, ia bicara. "Levi?"

Levi menoleh ke perempuan itu dari tempatnya.

Perempuan itu menolehkan kepala, memasang senyum pada lelaki _stoic_ di sana kemudian. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, Levi."

Hanya tanya yang ada di diri Levi.

Di waktu kebingungan Levi kian bertambah, perempuan itu melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup kembali pintunya. Pertama kali dalam hidup, ia meninggalkan Levi begitu saja. Ia membiarkan Levi memikirkan semuanya. Terlebih lagi, ia pergi saat Levi sendiri yang datang.

* * *

Levi berniat memutar kenop pintu salah satu ruangan yang ada di lorong. Sebuah ruang yang menjadi tempat ia mengistirahatkan dirinya beberapa hari ini. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus ada di sana seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi entah mengapa, tangannya kaku saat dirinya justru sudah berada di depan pintu itu.

Berusaha sekian detik untuk memegang kenop itu pun akhirnya selesai. Levi tidak menyentuh kenop itu barang sedikitpun. Tangannya yang kaku itu ia tarik kembali. Alhasil, dirinya hanya berdiri di sana. Di depan situ selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki dari sana.

* * *

Levi tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Tatapannya ke langit-langit malam itu jauh melampaui batas. Ia melihat dalam pikirannya bagaimana semua hal bisa terjadi hingga hari ini. Apa yang salah dalam hidupnya belakangan ini? Apa yang begitu diinginkannya saat ini? Apa yang harus ia temukan malam ini? Seakan semuanya akan terlambat, ia merasa harus secepat mungkin mendapat jawaban atas semuanya.

Sayangnya ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

'_Aku mencintai Kate? Tidak. Maksudku : YA. Aku mencintainya, tapi tidak sebesar Farlan mungkin. Atau mungkin belum sebesar itu? _

_Aku menginginkannya? Ya, tentu saja! Apa aku harus jujur padanya bahwa dialah orang yang pertama kali membelai dan memelukku dengan begitu lembut? _

_Oh… jujur saja, Levi! Dia seksi, cantik, hebat dalam segala hal! Kau homo jika tidak pernah melihatnya! _

_Ya. Benar. Aku menginginkannya. Ini sudah jelas sekarang._

_Tapi…. Jika aku merasa kesal dan cemburu ketika ia bersama Farlan….._

_Tch. _

_Tunggu…_

_Aku yang menjadi orang ketiga, bukan?_

_Hei, apa maksudmu?! Orang ketiga?! DIA YANG MENGGODAKU PERTAMA KALI!_

_Oke, semuanya tidak akan begini jika waktu itu aku bersikap tegas. _

_Dia mencintaiku?_

_Benarkah dia mencintaiku?_

_Jika iya, mengapa ia memilih untuk menggugurkan bayinya?_

_Apa selama ini dia hanya bercanda?_

_Atau apa karena dia melindungiku dari Farlan dan yang lain?_

_SIAL!_

_Wanita memang bedebah sialan!_

_Tch!'_

Adam Perancis menutup kedua matanya. Ini sudah menit ke-188 sejak dirinya membaringkan diri di atas kasur. Pada momen seperti inilah ia berharap kantuk lebih cepat datang sehingga ia bisa melupakan segalanya lebih cepat pula. Tapi inilah yang terjadi.

'_Apa aku harus mengakui semuanya pada Farlan? Ia akan tiba besok sore. Apa yang harus kukatakan? 'Farlan, aku menghamili kekasihmu?', 'Hei Farlan, ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu. Kate pacarmu itu menggodaku dan dia hamil karenanya', 'Farlan, kita sudah lama bersama, bukan? Kau tahu sifatku, bukan? Apa kau pikir aku cukup brengsek untuk mengkhianatimu dan meniduri pacarmu?'_

_TIDAK!_

_Astaga Kathrina! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?!'_

Sayup-sayup, tiba-tiba Levi mendengar suara kuda dan hentakan langkah. Jauh sekali dari sana. Namun karena jam sudah larut dan semua orang tengah tertidur, ia dapat mendengar suara tipis yang tidak biasanya.

'_Kuda? Dari mana?'_

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Levi membuka jendelanya. Ia melihat ke luar di mana langit dan seantero pemandangan di luar sana masih berwarna gelap kebiruan.

Levi memasang matanya ke depan, berusaha menembus batas penglihatannya yang memerlukan cahaya lebih banyak. Konsentrasinya pun ia tujukan pada pendengaran. Ia berusaha memilah antara suara yang membangkitkannya dengan suara alam yang lain. Semakin dirinya tenggelam dalam tujuannya, semakin jelas ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Pada jarak beberapa meter di depan, ada sebarisan orang-orang berjubah hitam menunggangi kuda ke arah timur. Ini pun asumsi Levi. Ia tidak tahu apakah yang ia lihat benar atau tidak, tapi yang ia lihat saat itu adalah siluet beberapa orang dengan kuda yang mereka tumpangi menjauh dari markas.

'_Apa mereka perampok?'_

'_Tapi… bagaimana bisa ada perampok masuk kemari?' _pikirnya dalam hati.

Suara tipis yang ia dengar semakin menghilang. Awalnya semakin pelan, hingga tidak terdengar sama sekali. Ketika ia sudah pasti mendapati suara tersebut telah tiada, Levi menutup jendelanya dan kembali ke ranjang. Angin malam membuat matanya pedih. Di saat itulah ia merasa tepat untuk menutup kelopak matanya.

Cara itu berhasil. Ia tertidur hingga beberapa jam ke depan.

* * *

Fajar sudah menyingsing sangat tinggi ketika Levi membuka matanya. Hari sudah siang dan _'sial'_, pikir Levi. _'Aku terlambat!'_

Tanpa menunggu, lelaki itu segera turun dari ranjang dan bersiap seperti biasanya. Dirinya terlalu sibuk memikirkan prestasinya yang tidak pernah terlambat sehingga ia lupa bahwa hari itu –tidak seperti biasanya pula- tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

Setelah siap dengan penampilan rapi, Levi keluar kamar dan mencari Kate di kantornya. Ia diam sebentar di depan pintu kantor itu. Tidak lupa dengan merapikan sedikit posisi _cravat_nya yang miring dan lengan bajunya yang kurang rapi. Berdeham tiga kali seperti pemanis sebelum akhirnya genggaman tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Tidak ada jawaban.

'_Mungkin kurang keras,'_ pikir Levi.

TOK TOK TOK

Lelaki itu mengetuk lebih keras. Sayangnya, hasil yang didapat sama seperti sebelumnya.

'_Apa Kate masih marah? Tapi… bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku yang mengetuk?'_

'_Atau… apa mungkin ia pergi ke hutan?'_

Levi diam sejenak untuk berpikir.

'_Kurasa sebaiknya aku mencari Vlad atau Simon.'_

Pencarian Levi terhadap dua orang di atas berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Ia mencari ke tempat-tempat yang mungkin hingga ke kamar sekalipun. Saat dirinya merasa sedikit lelah dan perlu berpikir kembali ke mana harus mencari, seorang prajurit bernama Adrian datang menghampirinya.

"Oi, Levi?!" serunya riang.

Levi melirik. Tidak banyak bergerak walaupun ia mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Adrian, salah satu prajurit yang baik kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat 'beda'. Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya sembari memperhatikan wajah Levi lekat-lekat.

"Hnn. Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Hmm.. aku merasa aneh kau ada di sini sendirian. Maksudku, tidak biasanya kau ada di sini pada jam segini. Isabel dan Farlan belum pulang, kan? Kalau partnermu? Maksudku _psycho trio_ itu."

Levi ingat bagaimana Adrian, selaku sumber informasinya mengenai apapun di divisi ini bercerita soal Kate, Simon, dan Vlad di awal kedatangan dirinya dan teman-temannya. Ia berujar soal keanehan trio Kate, Simon, dan Vlad. Trio pasukan khusus itu sangat suka membantai titan. Menyukai di sini lebih cakap disebut terobsesi bahkan. Karenanya, divisi ini menyebut mereka _psycho trio_. Entah untuk tujuan baik atau buruk.

Adrian jugalah yang bercerita banyak soal Kate. Terutama soal bagaimana sikap perempuan itu dan apa yang ia lakukan setiap malam bersama para pria. Sempat berpikir juga Levi untuk memperalat lelaki pirang ini guna menggali informasi tentang Erwin. Namun entah karena apa, perlahan Levi lupa akan misinya tersebut.

"Ya, mereka masih di kamp kadet. Yang lain aku tidak tahu."

"Ahaha. Aku dapat kabar soal teman-teman di kamp kadet. Jika tidak senja ini, mungkin besok siang mereka akan sampai. Martin ada di sana bersama temanmu, Isabel dan Farlan."

Levi hanya diam, tidak menyahut apapun.

"Hei, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Yang ditanya menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan cara paling menarik yang pernah ada. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aneh aku ada di sini. Aku tidak biasa tidak ada kegiatan seperti ini."

"Kau sudah mencari di mana Kate, Simon, dan Vlad?"

Kali ini Levi mengangguk. "Sudah, tapi mereka tidak di manapun."

"Kau yakin? Sudah bertanya pada Komandan Erwin atau Hanji-san?"

"… Belum."

"Hmm… coba kau tanya mereka. Kalau kau sudah mencari mereka ke mana pun dan mereka tidak ada, besar kemungkinan mereka sedang dinas luar. Tapi kalau Kate…"

"… Apa?"

"Emhh… Yah… Kau tahu maksudku… maksudku, kau tahu Kathrina seperti apa. Dan beberapa kali aku dengar ia mendatangi dokter kandungan. Tapi aku pun tidak yakin. Itu hanya gosip, hahaha… tapi hei, masuk akal juga, bukan?"

DEG

Levi baru ingat soal kata-kata Kate semalam. Perihal menggugurkan.

"Ah." Levi mengiyakan.

"Hee.. Iya kan? Hhh.. aku jadi ingat pengalaman pertamaku dengannya dulu. Yah, aku tidak akan lagi mendatanginya. Cukup sekali saja." Adrian meneguk air minum yang dibawanya.

"Hnn? Kenapa?"

Adrian meneguk cukup banyak sebelum menjawab. "Hmm… _Well_… sebagai laki-laki aku paham bagaimana perasaan laki-laki. Kita butuh bercinta bukan, Levi? Dan kita membutuhkan perempuan untuk melakukannya.

Kebanyakan, jika ada perempuan seperti Kathrina yang rela memberikan segalanya secara cuma-cuma : tanpa komitmen, tanpa imbalan… bayangkan. Semua laki-laki akan memanfaatkannya, bukan? Laki-laki tidak seperti perempuan yang harus melakukan itu karena cinta.

Tapi ada pengecualian, untuk Kathrina. Ia berbeda dari semua perempuan yang aku temui. Ia membagikan tubuhnya seakan itu adalah… roti dari gereja? Makanan promosi? Atau… oksigen? Begitu tanpa imbalan.

Aku tidak menganggapnya buruk. Maksudku, kebanyakan laki-laki akan mengatainya pelacur, kotor, murah. Namun mereka tetap mengetuk pintu kamar perempuan itu.

Aku tidak bisa seperti mereka.

Aku… kasihan padanya. Simpati. Masalahnya serius, aku tahu. Tapi walaupun begitu… aku tetap tidak bisa. Bahkan jika aku butuh sekali pun, aku lebih baik mencari di luar sana."

"Tapi sepertinya Kathrina menghindari komitmen, huh?"

"Ya, itu tepat sekali. Kau tahu cerita soal dia dan Komandan Erwin? Komandan cinta pertamanya. Aku tidak tahu apa Kate masih berharap padanya atau tidak. Yang pasti, aku mendoakan agar dia selalu mendapat yang terbaik."


	7. Hail Leader

**REVIEW SECTION :**

** aiharakotoko : thank you buat pujiannya.. :)**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**..**

**..**

"Kathrina?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Bagaimana jika kita istirahat sebentar di sini? Kita sudah berkuda hampir 5 jam."

Perempuan beriris hijau itu menimbang sekian detik. "Benar juga. Baiklah, kita istirahat sebentar di sini."

Felipe -anggota Polisi Militer yang berkuda di samping Kate- segera memerintahkan sembilan orang lainnya untuk berhenti dan istirahat di padang rumput yang luas tersebut. Kali ini, Kate dan Felipe memimpin dalam misi beranggotakan Polisi Militer serta Pasukan Pengintai. Saat itu, mereka sudah mencapai setengah perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan, Vander Woods yang merupakan tempat di mana –konon- para prajurit yang hilang terlihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Tidak pernah kembali dan tidak ada satu pun yang tahu di mana mereka.

Seharusnya di misi kali ini Kate bersikap lebih santai. Namun sejak keberangkatannya semalam ia tidak bisa merasa tenang. Ia justru merasa lebih gugup di misi kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya saat patroli ke Kota Tua maupun ke luar gerbang.

Perempuan berponi itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah anggota yang lain. Mata zamrudnya mendapati semua prajurit yang kini beristirahat di bawah pohon : ada yang memberi kuda mereka minum, makan, bahkan pijatan lembut. Felipe ada di sisi lain, menelusuri peta bersama Simon. Sementara dirinya berdiri di sana memperhatikan, ia menangkap banyak ekspresi wajah yang tidak seburam dirinya. Mereka terlihat lebih tenang dan rileks dibandingkan dengan masa-masa ekspedisi ke luar gerbang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vlad yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Oh, hai. Aku hanya… entahlah, firasatku tidak enak."

"Tidak enak?"

"Ya." Kate mengangguk sembari menerawang jauh, ke seberang yang terpisah oleh jurang.

Vlad menyengir. "Kath, kau harus lebih santai. Tenangkan dirimu. Ini hanya praktek biasa, bukan? Kita sudah lama berburu dan membunuh titan. Para pembunuh ini bukan titan. Jadi harusnya kita bisa membunuh orang-orang ini dengan mudah. Jauh lebih mudah daripada titan."

Hawa di sana mengangguk sembari berusaha menghibur diri. "Kau benar. Bahkan mungkin kita tidak memerlukan maneuver 3D bukan?"

"Yup."

Kate menunduk dengan senyum, lalu kembali menerawang ke samping kirinya lagi. Jauh dipandanginya matahari di 112 derajat ujung barat. Caranya memandang seolah meratapi ribuan pengemis yang berkumpul untuk memperebutkan sedikit roti badan amal.

"… Kau serius, kau baik-baik saja, Kate?" Vlad memastikan.

"Ya." Perempuan itu menjawab yakin, dengan sedikit keraguan pada _tone _suara.

Si jangkung di sana menatap curiga. Yang selanjutnya keluar dari bibir pemuda Rusia ini hanyalah sekedar _lucky guess_. "Kau merindukan Farlan?"

Kate tersenyum kecil. "Sedikit."

Vlad berdeham menggoda sebelum kembali bicara. "Kita akan pulang secepatnya. Dan saat kita sampai di sana, kau akan bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu saja."

* * *

…

…

Beberapa jam setelah matahari terbit, para prajurit patroli mengumumkan kedatangan kereta-kereta kuda kemiliteran. Dapat dipastikan bahwa kereta itu mengantar para anggota pasukan yang beberapa hari lalu dinas luar ke Markas Pasukan Pelatihan. Para kerabat maupun kolega yang ada di sana meninggalkan semua hal, sesegera mungkin menuju gerbang dan menunggu kereta kuda itu datang. Wajah-wajah antusias mereka untuk menyambut yang datang begitu terlihat. Tidak seperti Levi yang juga ada di sana, bersiap untuk menyambut kedua temannya.

Satu per satu kereta kuda muncul. Satu per satu juga orang yang menumpanginya turun dan bersalam dengan mereka yang sudah menunggu. Hari itu seperti hari bahagia semua umat. Semuanya tersenyum haru dan saling berpelukan. Seakan rasa pertemanan di antara para prajurit itu terlalu tinggi untuk disebut persahabatan, karena semuanya terlihat seperti keluarga.

Di perhentian kereta kuda ke-3 lah Levi menangkap sosok Farlan dan Isabel yang kembali menginjakkan kaki mereka di tanah markas itu. Rasa lega campur rindu ada di benak Levi walaupun ia tidak menunjukkannya. Ia berjalan tenang menghampiri kedua sohib tersebut yang justru membalas dengan berlari ke arahnya, terutama Isabel Magnolia. Perempuan berperawakan anak-anak itu tidak malu untuk segera memeluk Levi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri.

"Di mana George?" tanya seseorang di dekat mereka.

Farlan mendengar, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati prajurit yang baru saja pulang seperti dirinya bertanya perihal George pada seseorang yang menyambut saat itu.

"Kurasa aku belum melihatnya sejak kemarin. Coba tanyakan pada Lucas. Terakhir aku melihat mereka sedang bersama di selasar."

Di sisi lain, tak jauh dari mereka bertiga…

"Mana Gabriel?" tanya orang yang lain.

"Kupikir dia cuti dan kau mengetahuinya, Drew."

"Tidak. Dia tidak cerita apapun soal cuti. Dia janji akan mentraktirku minum saat aku pulang."

Mendengar dua hal itu Farlan ingat sesuatu. Lelaki manis ini melihat ke sekelilingnya, dari yang terdekat hingga ke yang terjauh. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya lelaki ini tidak mendapat apa yang ia cari.

"Levi, di mana Kate dan yang lain?"

Kedua mata Levi dan Isabel searah pada Church. Isabel pun terlihat menyadari sesuatu. Benar saja, dirinya tidak peka perihal Kate dan yang lain. "Oh iya. Kak Levi, di mana mereka?"

Levi diam menimbang kata yang pas. Ia pun tidak tahu di mana keberadaan mereka bertiga sejak kemarin. "Entahlah."

Dua kening remaja di sana mengerut.

"Maksudnya?" Farlan memastikan.

"Aku tidak melihat mereka bertiga sejak kemarin. Orang - orang pun demikian."

Farlan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Levi. Informasi Levi ia sambungkan dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengar. Orang bernama George dan Gabriel pun tidak ada yang melhat. Kejadiannya pun sama, yakni sejak kemarin. Kebetulan?

"Hai!" seru seorang pirang bernama Adrian tiba-tiba. "Selamat datang kembali, Farlan, Isabel?" tambahnya disertai senyum dan uluran jabat tangan.

Farlan membalas jabat tangan itu dan Adrian menjabat tangan Isabel setelahnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Adrian mulai menjabarkan tujuannya menghampiri trio bawah tanah ini. "Hmph. Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ke suatu tempat dekat hutan misalnya? Ada yang ingin aku bagi bersama kalian. Hehe.."

Mendengar itu, tiga serangkai di sini saling bertukar pandang. Setelah mereka bertiga saling setuju, Levi mengiyakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di suatu tempat yang sepi dekat selasar.

"Begini, Levi. Atau mungkin kalian semua. Aku baru saja mendapat informasi soal teman-teman kita. Levi, kau sadar bahwa ada beberapa orang yang belum terlihat lagi sejak kemarin?"

"Aku tidak yakin," jawab Levi singkat.

"Tapi… tadi saat aku baru turun ada beberapa orang yang bertanya soal teman-teman mereka, mungkin. George dan Gabriel, kurasa," tambah Farlan.

"Yah. Setelah bertemu dengan Levi kemarin aku baru sadar bahwa aku pun belum melihat Travis. Maksudku, ia tidur di kamar sebelah dan aku, beserta teman-temannya yang lain tidak melihatnya? Dan.. ketika aku merokok setelah sarapan tadi, aku mendengar Miguel bicara pada Leo soal suatu misi."

"Misi?" komen Isabel.

Adrian mengangguk. "Dari yang aku dapat, sepertinya Miguel bertemu dengan Komandan Erwin beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia bicara soal penawaran sukarela dalam suatu misi. Miguel menolaknya dan ia diperintahkan untuk tidak buka mulut soal ini pada siapapun. Tapi sepertinya ia berubah pikiran pada Leo."

"Misi seperti apa?" tanya Farlan agak ragu.

Adrian mengangkat bahu. "Aku sendiri tidak dipanggil Erwin untuk ditawari. Miguel tidak berkata soal detail misinya. Ia hanya bilang kalau misi ini adalah Level 2 ke 1, yang artinya hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang diikutsertakan. Miguel termasuk kandidat idaman, bukan? Tapi poinnya adalah… jika Miguel bisa menolak misi ini, apa alasannya?"

"Misi ini sulit?" komen Isabel.

"Misi ini tidak imbang. Pertaruhan nyawa misalnya?"

Adrian sempat terdiam sebelum menjawab. "… Mungkin."

"…Dan Kate serta yang lain kemungkinan ikut misi ini?" tambah Farlan.

"Itu maksudku."

* * *

"Kau masih berpikir untuk menemui Erwin, huh?" tanya Levi pada Farlan di pinggir tembok senja itu.

"Menurutmu? Aku sedang memikirkannya," jawab Farlan.

"Alasannya pada Erwin?" tanya Isabel.

Pemuda Church menghembuskan nafas. "Hhh… itu masalahnya. Tidak mungkin bicara soal aku kekasihnya, bukan?" mata sayu Farlan menatap yoyo yang kini tengah ia mainkan.

Levi dan Isabel terdiam.

"Kita doakan saja semoga mereka baik-baik saja," usul Isabel.

Farlan tersenyum kecil. Mungkin ia lakukan hanya untuk menghargai kalimat Isabel. "Ya. Semoga begitu."

Malam harinya, ketika semua orang sudah pergi ke kamar masing-masing, Farlan dan Levi pun sudah berada di kamar mereka. Farlan kini tengah berbalut selimut dengan mata memandang ke luar jendela yang gelap bercahayakan bulan. Begitu melankolis untuk ukuran lelaki seusianya. Walaupun ia terkesan tenang, Levi tahu bahwa temannya tersebut merasa gelisah luar biasa. Ia pasti khawatir soal Kate yang ada di luar sana.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begitu, Farl?" tanya Levi memecah keheningan. Tatapannya datar ke langit-langit dengan kedua tangannya dijadikan bantal. Ia berbaring di ranjang seolah sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal, ia pun sama resahnya seperti Farlan.

Tersenyum oleh pertanyaan temannya, Farlan menjawab. "Kau tahu, Levi."

Levi melirikkan matanya lalu kembali menatap langit-langit. "Mereka bertiga akan baik-baik saja. Soal Kate, apa kau yakin kalau dia adalah yang tepat?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Si jangkung hanya membalas dengan senyum. Toh ia juga tidak tahu pasti apa jawabannya.

"Tch," timpal Levi, yang juga tidak bisa apa-apa.

Farlan kembali menatap lurus ke luar jendela. "Aku tidak tahu jawabannya Levi. Bahkan jawaban yang hanya bisa memuaskanmu saja aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu, aku memilihnya saja. Entahlah. Aku sulit menjelaskan alasan mutlaknya. Tapi kurasa inilah yang selalu orang bicarakan soal orang yang tepat, orang yang tidak ingin kau tinggalkan begitu saja. Barang sedetik pun. Inilah yang aku rasakan pada Kate saat ini. Untuk ke depannya, aku berharap akan tetap sama."

Levi mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya barusan.

"Levi?"

"Hnn?" yang dipanggil menyahut seadanya. Ia masih tenggelam dalam kata-kata Farlan dan asumsi kebenaran soal Kate yang menyukainya.

"Lihatlah."

Levi menoleh. Sekian sekon kemudian ia bangkit dengan mata yang melebar. "…Farl… Tidak mungkin…"

Senyum lembut terukir di bibir tipis seorang Farlan. Pandangannya pun melembut bercampur rasa bangga. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Farlan sembari memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak dengan satu tahta kecil pecahan Moissanite di tengahnya. Benda yang terkesan sakral itu begitu manis dalam selimutan beludru halus berwarna biru tua.

Sosok Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih baik. "Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Saat mendapat tugas dinas luar beberapa hari lalu. Aku menyengajakan untuk mencari sesuatu seperti ini. Untuk meyakinkan Kate bahwa aku serius. Isabel yang membantuku memilih. Menurutmu bagaimana, Levi?"

"Ini bagus. Isabel patut diperhitungkan."

Farlan tertawa kecil. "Aku akan melakukannya. Suatu malam nanti, berdua. Aku akan berlutut sembari memintanya. Ahh.. itu yang aku pikirkan. Kau ada ide lain, Levi? Cara meminang yang romantis maksudku."

Levi memutar bola matanya dan kembali berbaring di ranjang. Kali ini ia meringkuk dengan wajah menghadap ke tembok. Seolah lelaki _stoic_ itu mengatakan bahwa percuma saja Farlan bertanya padanya. Sahabatnya tahu itu, jadi dia membiarkannya.

Ya, lelaki itu membiarkannya.

Namun jika saja Farlan mengetahui apa yang Levi pikirkan saat ini -soal keinginannya untuk meminang perempuan itu juga (secara setengah hati)-, apakah Church masih membiarkannya?

* * *

Tidak terlihatnya beberapa prajurit di Divisi Pasukan Pengintai mulai dipertanyakan beberapa orang. Sebagian dari mereka berpikir random soal misi dinas luar, sebagian berpikir orang-orang itu mengambil cuti, sebagian lagi tahu pasti di mana orang-orang itu berbeda, dan sejumlah kecil sudah tahu pasti ke mana orang-orang itu.

Jika di bagi lagi kategorinya secara jumlah, maka sebagian prajurit ada yang biasa saja dengan ketidakhadiran orang–orang tersebut, ada yang penasaran dan khawatir, dan ada yang khawatir sekaligus rindu pada mereka yang sedang jauh dari markas. Terkadang dapat juga ditangkap air muka yang memancing pertanyaan beberapa orang yang penasaran seperti Farlan maupun Levi. Beberapa orang di divisi ini pun terlihat lebih tertutup sejak kepergian beberapa prajurit tersebut. Mereka terlihat lebih diam daripada biasanya, sekaligus lebih sering menghindar jika diajak bersama.

Dalam pengamatan Levi, Erwin beserta beberapa kolega semejanya saat makan malam terlihat lebih siaga daripada biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka sedikit gelisah di malam itu.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Farlan secara rutin mengunjungi kamar kekasihnya setiap malam. Hasilnya sama, sepi tanpa siapapun di sana. Yang ia lakukan adalah memastikan keberadaan penghuni kamar tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa seseorang yang ia cari ada di luar sana, yang ia tidak tahu adalah sampai kapan harapannya akan menjadi kenyataan? Toh yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan yang terkasih itu sepulangnya dari misi kemarin. Namun sayang, hal itu masih menjadi harapannya.

Farlan menelaah ke setiap sisi dan sudut kamar itu. Ia mencoba merasakan hal terakhir yang ada di sana sebelum penghuninya pergi. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma ruangan itu untuk mengingatkannya yang baru saja kembali dari minggu-minggu panjang. Penciumannya masih peka dengan aroma parfum _white floral_ ditambah minyak lilin _aromatherapy_ beraroma _aquatic_ dan _floral_. Perpaduan wangi yang unik menurutnya, begitu menyatu dengan kamar ini seolah aroma itu adalah nyawa. Dari aroma ini pula-lah Farlan dapat mengobati kerinduannya melalui kebangkitan memori masa lalu. Semangat dan harapannya kembali. Asalkan aroma ini terus ada, ia yakin akan kuat menjalani ini sampai Kate kembali.

* * *

"Kita tahu siapa saja yang pergi : Kate, Vlad, Simon, George, Lucas, Gabriel, dan Ahmad. Kuda mereka yang menjadi alasannya," ujar Adrian.

"Euhm! Aku tidak lagi menemukan Dracul dan Notre di kandang. Pertanda bahwa Simon dan Vlad masih di luar sana, bukan?" tambah Isabel.

Adrian mengangguk.

"Yang aku pikirkan adalah, mengapa hanya sedikit yang tahu misi ini? Maksudku, ini seperti rahasia kotor. Hanya segelintir yang tahu soal ini," Farlan membuka pendapatnya.

"Memang. Aku tidak bisa memastikan, tapi… mungkin Erwin tidak mau membuat kita panik. Ini misi yang cukup penting karena melibatkan trio psikopat itu."

"Tapi mengapa harus membuatnya rahasia?"

Adrian mengangkat bahu. "Kolega Erwin akan menutup mulut mereka. Jika mereka memang tidak menghendaki ini tersebar luas, maka akan sulit untuk membuat salah satu dari mereka bicara."

Levi tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. "Sabtu dini hari…."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Levi.

"…Sabtu dini hari… atau jumat tengah malem, kurasa… aku belum tidur dan aku mendengar suara derap kuda dari jauh. Aku sempat mengira itu perampok, tapi… tidak mungkin, kan?"

Semuanya diam.

"Itu hari di mana kita bertemu dan kau mencari trio itu, bukan?" Adrian memastikan.

Levi mengangguk.

Lelaki pirang berwajah tampan di sana menghembuskan nafas cukup keras. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya lega. "Kurasa itu mereka. Yah, mereka pergi di malam hari saat semua orang sedang tertidur. Jelas sekali kalau ini rahasia besar."

"Jadi… bagaimana?" pemuda Church di sana seolah berharap Adrian dapat menyumbang ide cemerlang.

Adrian hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kita tunggu saja mereka. Aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang. Jangan khawatir." Lelaki itu memoles senyum di wajahnya. Sedikit getir karena ia turut merasakan apa yang Farlan rasakan. Di situasinya, ia lebih pasrah daripada Farlan.

* * *

Angin sore menerpa rambut dan pundak Church muda. Di atas jembatan sungai inilah ia berada. Ada dorongan yang kuat dari dalam dirinya untuk menyepi, bebas, dan sendiri. Dan di tempat itulah ia pikir akan berhasil. Walaupun terdapat suara gaduh air mengalir dan beberapa orang agak jauh dari sana, ia tidak beralih dari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Matanya menatap kosong aliran air yang tidak kunjung henti.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja." Suara tersebut datang bersamaan dengan berhentinya suara derap langkah. Ketika Farlan melirik, ia mendapati Levi dan Isabel di dekatnya.

"Levi? Isabel?" gumam lelaki itu.

"Kak Farlan, aku mencarimu ke mana-mana dan ternyata kau ada di sini? ….Kau….." Isabel berhenti sejenak. "…Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa."

Farlan tertawa kecil, seakan semua baik-baik saja baginya. "Hihihi… kenapa?"

Perempuan berambut merah tidak menjawab apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam sembari melihat prihatin ke arah Farlan. Perempuan manis itu mengenal sosok yang ada di depannya tidak dalam hitungan hari. Ia tahu benar apa yang tengah Farlan rasakan.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Levi berkata sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di atas benteng jembatan. Matanya ikut memandang luas hamparan pemandangan kincir angin besar yang agak jauh di dekat sungai. "Ia sulit mati, bukan?"

Farlan sempat merenung beberapa detik, sebelum matanya kembali ke pemandangan yang ada di mata Levi. "Ya. Aku hanya khawatir padanya. Ahahaha.. kurasa aku memang berlebihan."

Kedua temannya diam.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin tahu kalau ia baik-baik saja di sana. Akan lebih baik jika ada kabar soal dirinya," lanjut lelaki jangkung itu.

"Pikirkan saja saat ia kembali nanti. Kau akan melamarnya, huh? Bisa jadi ini adalah misi terakhirnya, sebelum kalian hidup bersama?" ujar Levi dengan nada dingin khas miliknya. Namun apa yang diluarnya itu tidak sedingin yang ada di hatinya. Agak berat baginya memikirkan soal lamaran. Terlebih lagi, Kate pernah atau mungkin masih mengandung bayinya.

"Ah, iya. Kurasa aku harus memikirkan momen seperti apa untuk melamarnya nanti, ya 'kan?"

Diamnya Levi seolah mengiyakan.

"Yaa…! Bagaimana jika memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya saat ia tidur?" usul Isabel yang –berusaha- menceriakan suasana.

"Emhhh… Agak aneh, tapi aku ingin melihatnya menangis senang saat aku menawarkan lamaran dan cincinnya. Jika seperti itu, apa mungkin dia sadar saat bangun tidur?"

"Haaa? Kau ingin melihatnya menangis? Kalau begitu…. Bagaimana dengan menjahilinya terlebih dulu, lalu berikan cincin itu di akhirnya?"

"…Tapi… itu terlalu biasa. Aku ingin yang istimewa."

"Hee? Apanya yang biasa? Menurutkuu jika…"

Dari kejauhan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel yang mampu menghentikan aliran semua kata-kata Isabel dalam sekejap. Bel yang berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu tidak biasanya dibunyikan. Atau mungkin sejak ketiga trio bawah tanah itu datang, bel itu belum pernah dibunyikan lagi hingga akhirnya sekarang. Bel yang terletak di atas menara dan berlokasi di tengah markas pusat itu dapat didengar oleh semua orang. Mereka yang tengah beraktivitas menyempatkan diri untuk mendengar bel tersebut dan berusaha menangkap kata-kata para prajurit patroli di menara bel.

"BERKUMPUL DI _BASEMENT_ SEKARANG JUGAAA…!"

"KOMANDAN ERWIN MENYURUH SEMUA KE _BASEMENT_…! SEKARAAANG…!"

"KETUA REGU MOHON PERIKSA PRAJURITNYAA..! SEMUANYA KE _BASEMENT_..! SEKARAAANG..!"

Begitulah kira-kira teriak para prajurit patroli tersebut. Seperti sihir, semua orang yang ada di bawah menara segera meninggalkan apapun yang ada di tangan mereka dan berlari menuju ke _basement_.

Levi, Isabel, dan Farlan masih berada di atas jembatan. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka terdiam sementara di sekeliling orang-orang berlarian.

"Hei, kalian?! Ayo kita ke _basement_ sekarang…!" seru seorang prajurit pada mereka bertiga sambil berlari.

Trio di sana menatap bingung. "A.. Ada apa ini?" tanya Farlan yang masih tidak mengerti apapun.

"Kami juga tidak tahu..! Tapi ini berarti ada hal penting yang akan komandan sampaikan. Apa saja. Yang penting, ayo kita ke _basement_ dulu sekarang!" seru prajurit yang lain.

Farlan, Levi, dan Isabel dengan agak ragu mengikuti ajakan prajurit tersebut.

"Kalian adalah bagian dari kami sekarang. Jadi kalian juga akan ikut ke dalam _basement_."

"Apa selalu seperti ini?" tanya Isabel pada prajurit yang berlari di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Ini sudah agak lama sejak bel terakhir dibunyikan. Jika hanya untuk mencari seseorang, biasanya yang bertugas di menara hanya menyampaikan informasi soal nama orang yang dicari. Pendeknya, informasi tersebut. Tapi jika kita semua harus berkumpul di _basement_, berarti ada hal yang lebih penting lagi. Panggilan ke _basement_ dengan bel seperti ini… rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Levi dan kawan-kawannya tidak mampu menduga apapun. Apa yang mereka lakukan saat itu hanyalah berlari, sembari bertanya dalam hati soal apa yang terjadi. Sama seperti yang lain.

* * *

_Basement, Underground Lv 1.._

Ketika Levi dan rekan-rekannya sampai di ruang yang telah dimaksud, sudah berkumpul banyak sekali prajurit yang berdiri dari ujung tembok hingga bagian tengah ruangan itu. Ruangan yang disediakan khusus sebagai tempat berkumpulnya semua prajurit atau sebagai tempat berlindung mereka semua saat terjadi bencana besar seperti tornado itu hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu petromaks di setiap dinding dengan jarak kurang lebih 30 cm antarlampu. Karenanya cukup baik terang ruangan itu walaupun terletak jauh sekali di bawah tanah.

Levi melihat sekelilingnya. Sepertinya Erwin belum datang dan memberitahu maksudnya saat itu. Orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya kini masih berdiri tidak teratur dan berbincang satu sama lain. Ruangan itu penuh sesak oleh kata per kata yang keluar dari bibir-bibir ragu para prajurit di sana. Toh nyatanya semua yang ada di sana tidak tahu perihal apa mereka dipinta untuk hadir.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, Erwin beserta dua koleganya muncul dari sisi lain ruangan tersebut. Dengan tegap gagahnya mereka langsung berposisi menghadap para prajurit yang telah hadir. Para prajurit pun segera berbaris dengan posisi yang rapi untuk menghormati dan mendengar komandan mereka semua.

Setelah memberi instruksi istirahat di tempat pada semua pasukannya, Erwin memberi jeda pada dirinya untuk menghembuskan nafas secara lembut. Ada rasa lain di air mukanya yang tertutup ketenangan ala dirinya, namun rasa itu mencuat kuat dari dua kolega yang berdiri di dekat sana. Rasa itu seperti kegundahan, rasa gugup, atau mungkin kebingungan karena harapan yang putus. Entah mana yang paling tepat, toh yang terpenting adalah : kenapa rasa itu bisa muncul pada diri mereka bertiga, dengan Erwin yang paling tipis tentu saja.

"Selamat sore, semuanya. Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang. Saya tahu bahwa ini adalah waktu menjelang makan malam dan kalian semua sudah lelah, tapi ada hal yang harus saya sampaikan di sini selaku Komandan Divisi Pasukan Pengintai kepada kalian, prajurit-prajurit pemberani Pasukan Pengintai.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Dewan Pertahanan dan Keamanan beserta beberapa petinggi dari Divisi Polisi Militer serta Penjaga Gerbang datang pada kita dengan satu permintaan, yakni untuk membantu mereka. Adapun masalahnya berkaitan dengan hilangnya beberapa orang yang terjadi belakangan ini : masyarakat sipil, politisi, bahkan Polisi Militer yang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki hilangnya orang-orang tersebut. Mereka pun ikut raib. Tidak ada jejak, tidak ada petunjuk apapun. Berpikir soal bantuan dari pihak lain, Dewan meminta kita selaku Pasukan Pengintai untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam kasus ini. Penemuan sementara yang ditemukan oleh seorang rekan kita, Kapten Katherina Mortez menunjukkan sebuah hal yang cukup sulit bagi kita semua… bahwa ada kemungkinan orang-orang yang hilang tersebut…. dijual dalam bentuk yang tidak akan dicurigai siapapun."

Para pasukan di sana melebar matanya. Sebagian terkejut dengan kata-kata Erwin, sebagian tidak mengerti, sebagian merasa _ngeri_ hingga dirinya tidak sadar bahwa matanya pun berbinang air.

"Atas pertimbangan tertentu, berupa jumlah peternakan yang masih aktif saat ini hingga ketidakstabilan kondisi ekonomi yang kita semua ketahui. Namun, masih ada harapan di hati kami bahwa ini hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Oleh karena itu, Kapten Kathrina beserta sepuluh orang lainnya pergi untuk menyelidiki masalah ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Berat untuk saya sampaikan bahwa ada kemungkinan mereka mengalami suatu masalah di luar sana. Dan karenanya –dengan alasan apapun-, kami setuju untuk pergi menyusul mereka, membantu menyelesaikan misi ini. Jujur, kami mengharapkan partisipasi dari kalian semua untuk ikut bergabung. Namun, jika kalian merasa enggan tidak perlu sungkan untuk berkata tidak. Ini misi sukarela."

Para prajurit yang berdiri di depan Erwin masih pada posisi mereka masing-masing. Badan tegap, wajah ke arah depan, satu tangan menyilang di depan dada tegak mereka, mata yang bicara banyak. Air muka pun banyak bicara soal isi hati prajurit bersayap di sana.

Erwin dapat melihat berbagai kata tak terucap para prajurit dari mata biru miliknya. Sebagian dari mereka bimbang, Erwin maklum. Sebagian lagi terlihat siap dan Erwin lega melihatnya.

"Jika ada di antara kalian yang enggan untuk bergabung dalam misi ini, saya persilahkan untuk meninggalkan barisan dan kembalilah pada aktivitas masing-masing."

Suasana hening terjadi dan semua dapat mendengar satu, dua, tiga, hingga enam atau tujuh langkah kaki yang berbeda di sana. Mereka yang enggan dan memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam misi ini meninggalkan barisan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kebanyakan wajah mereka tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Entah karena mereka benar-benar merasa takut soal misi ini, benci pada diri mereka sendiri, atau karena merasa malu pada Erwin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Apapun alasannya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berlalu pergi kembali ke tempat awal mereka berbaris di sana.

Beberapa detik berlalu setelah orang kesekian meninggalkan barisan. Kini tersisalah sekian puluh Pasukan Pengintai yang masih berdiri tegap menghadap Erwin. Erwin tahu jika di antara mereka ada yang sebenarnya takut, ada yang sebenarnya ragu, bahkan terlihat menyesal karena tidak pergi meninggalkan barisan. Erwin masih menyisakan waktu untuk membiarkan yang terakhir pergi. Namun setelah beberapa waktu pemberiannya berakhir, orang tersebut masih tegap berdiri di sana.

"Apakah masih ada yang berniat untuk meninggalkan barisan?" tanya Erwin datar.

Tidak ada jawaban yang ia dengar dan tidak ada pula yang pergi dari sana.

Sang komandan menghembuskan nafasnya secara teratur. "Ini kesempatan terakhir. Tidak apa-apa, jika ada yang hendak pergi, lakukanlah."

Apa yang ia lihat masih sama. Mata birunya menerka apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang terakhir barusan. Orang itu kini menutup matanya erat-erat. Entah mengapa, tapi orang itu tidak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dan tetap ada di sana.

'_Mungkin alasan lain,'_ pikir Erwin dalam hati.

Kali ini, Erwin mengantarkan dua iris birunya pada seantero pasukan yang tersisa. Ia mencoba sebaik mungkin memasang wajah berwibawa tak gentar sementara ada ribuan rasa takut yang mencekik perasaannya. "Baiklah, kepada semua yang masih berdiri di sini dan menyatakan akan bergabung dalam misi ini, saya ucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih. Tanpa menunggu lagi, persiapkanlah diri kalian. Kita akan berangkat tengah malam nanti."

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

Laporan Perjalanan : MA327-1

Perihal : Ekspedisi Malam Pertama

Oleh : Kathrina Mortez

_Penelusuran hari pertama ini diawali dari kawasan Lam Woods. Berdasarkan informasi dari Felipe, bahwa kabar terakhir soal teman-temannya yang menghilang untuk bertugas ada di sini. Kami berkemah sekitar 10 meter di luar Lam Woods. Setelah menelusuri kawasan ini tadi sore dan mencari tempat untuk berkemah, kami tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun soal butcher camp di sini. Besok kami akan kembali menyisir daerah ini selama dua jam, sebelum menyusuri daerah lain._

Laporan Perjalanan : MA327-2

Perihal : Ekspedisi Malam Kedua

Oleh : Kathrina Mortez

_Pagi ini kami menelusuri Lam Woods kembali. Tidak ditemukan apapun yang berarti. Selanjutnya, kami pergi ke Kaffrich dan melakukan penelusuran di sana hingga menjelang petang. Rencana selanjutnya, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Mananta dan Wulberr dengan melewati Aufbuch. Kami memilih jalan ini karena hari sudah mulai gelap dan merupakan jalan tercepat -walaupun Aufbuch adalah kawasan hutan yang padat. Aku melihat anak buahku sudah terlalu lelah untuk melewati jalur Marryana atau Dangs yang lebih panjang. Kuharap risiko ini tidak berakibat apapun. Aku melakukan ini demi anak buahku dan pengerjaan misi yang lebih baik. Kudengar pula Aufbuch merupakan hutan yang ramah walau lebat dan gelap. Tidak ada hewan ganas yang dapat menghantui kami._

_Gabe melapor padaku dan Felipe bahwa Vlad dan Lucas menghilang. Aku segera mencari mereka ke dalam hutan dan menemukan sebuah peternakan nonaktif dengan pondok merah kecil di pekarangannya. Pemiliknya seorang kakek bermata abu dengan nama Maximus Villoy. Yang lebih penting adalah aku menemukan sesuatu ketika aku masuk ke pondok merah itu. Aku merasa familiar dengan ini tapi aku harus memastikannya terlebih dulu pada Felipe. Sayangnya ketika aku kembali, Felipe tidak ada dan Simon bicara padaku bahwa ia pergi ke hutan untuk menyusulku._

_Aku harap ia baik-baik saja dan cepat kembali ke sini. Aku sangat khawatir. _

_Semoga saja Felipe menemukan suatu tempat yang aman jika ia tersesat. Lucas dan Vlad menemukan seekor kambing malam ini. Jika kata-kata Max adalah salah bahwa di Aufbuch ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang tinggal, lalu dari mana kambing ini datang? Aku harap ada warga sipil yang tinggal di sini dan Felipe ada bersamanya dengan aman. Jika ia adalah pemilik kambing ini, aku akan bersedia membayar kerugiannya jika ia memang bersama dengan Felipe._


End file.
